Red and Blue
by RedHeadedFlame
Summary: In a city divided by the colour of the football strip you wear, two people dare to defy expectations.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I'm back with my latest story. This one is Romeo and Juliette inspired and is set in a fictional place in the north of England. As I am British myself this story will use British terminology and in particular when I mention that Peeta is a football player I mean a soccer player. I hope this doesn't confuse readers too much.**

**I hope you enjoy it and I'd love to hear your thoughts :)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

I stretch my arms out with a yawn before I run a hand through my unruly blonde curls. I rub the sleep out of my eyes as I walk through to the kitchen. The early morning sun streams through the large glass windows that look out over the river, bathing the room in light. My energetic black labrador, Barney, bounds his way over to me wagging his tail and with a roll of my bunched up socks in his mouth. I smile as I bend down to scratch his ears and wish him good morning. One morning hug from my dog and I forget about any sleepiness I have from the night before.

"Which of my socks have you found this time? If it another pair of my training socks I swear the boss is going to kill you. The dog ate my socks is becoming a pretty lame excuse," I say as I try to wrangle the socks off Barney.

Barney thinks it is a game and bites down on them even harder. I wrestle with him for a few moments on the floor before I eventually manage to yank them free but land on the ground with a soft bump in the process. Thankfully he had found a pair of my regular black socks and I will not have to explain to Haymitch that I have ruined yet another pair of blue training socks.

Barney pads his way over to me and sniffs around my face before nuzzling his wet nose against my cheek and sticking out his tongue to lick me.

"Okay, okay!" I say gently pushing Barney off me. "I get the hint. Let me get dressed before I take you for a walk."

Barney perks up at the word walk and trots off towards the door impatient to get going. I smile and shake my head at him as I get up. I swear that dog knows he has the best of me.

10 minutes later I have thrown on a pair of tracksuit bottoms and polo shirt and clipped on Barney's lead so we can make our way out of our riverside apartment and begin our walk along the river bank.

The rain finally seems to be disappearing in the north of England and it is the first time I have been able to walk Barney without a jacket. This early in the morning there are only a few other people out. A couple of runners run past us without a second glance but on the whole I can enjoy this rare warm morning in peace.

As Barney drops his nose to the ground to sniff out whatever bit of rubbish grabs his attention today and I enjoy the view of the early morning sun bouncing off the river making it sparkle like diamonds. My eyes drift briefly to the part of the city on the opposite side of the river but I have been taught not to let my gaze linger there for long.

The city of Panem expanded rapidly during the industrial revolution. The city is located just south of a large coal field and with the start of the revolution in the late 1700's the demand for coal increased tenfold. Panem was able to capitalise on this demand and the city prospered and grew to become one of the biggest and most important cities in the north of England. However a clear divide between the citizens of Panem arouse depending on which side of the river you lived on.

All the mine owners and factory bosses lived on the south side of the river. All the best housing and schools are located there. The miners were left to live on the north side of the river in cramped tenement buildings with crappy sewage systems. The merchants in the south look down on the miners in the north while the miners resent the big wigs in the south.

This hatred and resentment towards each other has only grown over the years and been amplified by the two football clubs that are the centre of each community. Panem City was founded by my great-great grandfather in the early 20th century and was the premier football club in the city. However the residents in the north declared that the club was too elitist and pompous for their liking and they decided to rebel against it by founding their own club, Panem United, in the 1920s.

Panem United was founded by the Everdeen family, a family of miners that had managed to break the duck and get rich through the invention of a safer coal mining technique. It is no secret that our 2 families hate each other and what they represent and the clubs have one of the oldest and most heated rivalries in English football.

I have been taught to hate the Everdeens and United ever since I was born. I have been taught that they are nothing but a bunch of thieving and conniving coal miners who act well above their station. Their underhand tactics and foul play during a football match does nothing to endear them to me.

So I flit my eyes back towards the merchant side of town and continue my morning walk with Barney without giving the north side and the Everdeens another thought. I need to be ready for the match tomorrow.

On the way back from the walk I stop off in a local café to grab a coffee before I head out for training. The barista smiles at me as he takes my order and I lean back against the counter so I can keep an eye on Barney tied up outside as I wait for it to be prepared.

"Good luck with the match tomorrow," the young man says to me as I wait. "Those coal bastards deserve what they have coming to them."

I smile at the boy's words. I have been playing professional football for Panem City for the last 5 years. At 22 I am youngest team captain in the Premier League. It is a family tradition of sorts for members of the Mellark family to play for the team. We are groomed to play from an early age and my older brother Rye is also in the team, while my other brother Bran is the team's doctor. Panem City love to keep it in the family.

I love the atmosphere around the city during a derby week. All week I have had members of the public and fans come up to me to wish the team good luck and discuss tactics for the game. The royal blue flags of the club fly from countless windows. And this game has added anticipation. United have already won the league cup and knocked us out in the FA cup semis. Going into the last match of the season both teams are tied on 89 points in the league. Whoever wins tomorrow's game will win the Premier League trophy. The whole city buzzes with anticipation and excitement.

"We've been hard at training all week to make sure that we beat them. We've been the better team for most of the season. I won't let them walk away with our trophy," I reply.

"There will be nothing better than to beat them on the last day and take home that league trophy," an elderly gentleman pipes up from behind me.

"I couldn't agree more. I don't want to be the team that has to think about losing to the other for the whole off season," I say.

There is a murmuring round the café as more and more people tune in to our conversation and want their opinion heard.

"I have a £100 bet with some coal scum at my work. I can't afford for us to lose," someone else says.

"Pride in the shirt!" another person declares kissing the badge on his royal blue City strip.

I smile and nod my head in agreement at all their responses. There is nothing better than football to bring a group of people together. In this moment I know we are all united with our hatred towards the United football team.

I have grown up surrounded by this type of talk and banter. I spent my Saturday's growing up watching City play and being immersed in all the chants. Even as I kid I felt the pride in being part of something big. One day a week half a city comes together to cry and celebrate together. Whatever the result there are people to share your pain or elation with.

"I'll see you boys Saturday," I declare as the barista hands me my coffee. "I want to hear you sing tomorrow."

The café all cheers in agreement as I smile and walk out the door. I can hear the debates about the game tomorrow spring up round the café as I leave. I smile again. We certainly have passionate fans.

I bend down to ruffle Barney's ears and free him from the lamppost he is tethered to. He jumps up at me happy to see me again and I have to watch that I don't spill coffee all down myself.

"Watch it boy," I warn him. "Not content with ruining my socks, you now want to ruin my shirts!"

Barney continues to jump in front of me as I gather his lead in my hand. As we are about to set off I hear a scuffle from across the street.

I look up to see a boy in his teens wearing a red United shirt and a slightly older man shoving the boy in the shoulder.

"Did you get lost you fucking prick?" the older man states. "This is City land. Scum like you belong on the other side to the river."

I sigh and shake my head at the sight. If you are stupid enough to come to this side of the river at least don't wear a United shirt. You are just asking to be stabbed.

Rather than trying to walk away the boy gets up in the man's face and starts making empty threats. I am just about to walk over to break it up when a couple of policemen come over to pry the two men apart. The boy struggles against the arms of the policeman.

"Fucking Mercs! Why don't you just all fuck yourselves with your golden dicks!" the boy shouts.

I bow and shake my head. The sectarianism in this city is bad. The police have doubled in the street leading up to this match. Scenes like this are a regular occurrence during a derby match week.

Red and blue will never get along.

* * *

><p>I pull up for training in my blue Audi R8 with the roof down and the radio playing softly. A bright orange Lamborghini pulls up beside me blaring out the latest Calvin Harris dance track. I prop my sunglasses on top of my head as I get out the car and pick up my bag.<p>

The owner of the Lamborghini jumps out of his car and bounds over to me, plucking the sunglasses off the top of my head and placing them on his own tanned and handsome face. With his sea green eyes and muscular physique he closely resembles a Greek god.

"Thanks Peet for letting me borrow your sunglasses. I left mine in Vegas last summer. Haven't had the need to buy new ones since," Finnick says cheekily.

I smile and shake my head at him.

"You earn over £150,000 a week. You do not need to keep stealing my stuff," I say as we begin walking to the changing rooms.

"But you have such good taste. That pink vest was a highlight," Finnick replies raising my sunglasses to give me a wink.

I sigh and shake my head again at him. The pink vest top may have been a mistake but Finnick is always stealing my stuff. Shirts, sunglasses, deodorant. He is just too damn lazy to do his own shopping. He would rather be out sky diving or go karting than waste any time trailing round shops.

"Sorry I didn't call you back last night. Had a little blonde uni student to take care of," he says nudging me in the ribs with his elbow. I roll my eyes at him. "Man I love derby week. The girls throw themselves at you to show their support. You need to get in some of that action mate."

"I'd rather not risk the herpes. I kind of like my dick the way it is," I state.

Finnick huffs.

"The uni students are all clean. They like to think they are all smart," he replies. "I'm taking you out this weekend to get you some. You know it is a bit drier in the off season. Better take advantage of being in the spotlight now!"

I sigh again. Finnick definitely uses his status as one of Panem City's star players to his advantage. Girls throw themselves at us all so they can have the chance of becoming the next Victoria Beckman. I am not going to lie and say that I have never taken advantage of my career to get with women. Just not quite as on a regular basis as Finnick. The tabloids love to report his endless circle of women.

I don't judge him for his lifestyle choice. Part of me knows he seeks the attention from women to make up for the lack of love he got as I kid.

I first met Finnick when we were both 10 years old and at an under 12's football tournament. He was playing for some local team and was the best person on the team by a mile. My father spotted him and demanded that he was signed up to City's youth programme straight away.

Finnick was shocked and ecstatic when he got the offer. We discovered he had been living in a foster home for the last 7 years after his mom was killed in a car crash and his dad left. My mum on hearing the story immediately announced he would move in with us and he became a surrogate brother to me and my 2 elder brothers.

As we are the same age and both love football our friendship soon flourished as we got up to various escapades together. We were both signed in the same season and have navigated the trials and tribulations of being a professional footballer together. There is no one else I trust more.

"Hurry up lovebirds! I don't pay you to make out!" Haymitch, our manager, calls at us.

The rest of the team chortle at the comment. They like to take the piss about the bromance Finn and I have. It doesn't help that we often bicker like an old married couple.

Finnick turns to me with a grin before we join the rest of the team. I tip my head in greeting to the other players when we arrive and there are a few murmurings in greeting as I sit down next to my brother, Rye. Haymitch clears his throat to demand our attention. The room falls silent as Haymitch commands the crammed space of the dressing room.

"The joking stops here lads. The game is tomorrow and I know none of you want to lose to those bastards. I need you all at your most focused. No beers. No girls…," Haymitch says looking pointedly at Finnick "and no bullshit with the United players. We have one job to do tomorrow and that is to play some god damn good football."

The rest of the team nod their heads in understanding. Haymitch has been at the club longer than I have been alive. He was born and raised in Panem and has dedicated his life to making this club successful. Many people think him a joke with his matted muddy blonde hair, scurfy beard and rough northern accent. And it is no secret that there is more than water in his hip flask but with his no bullshit manner and gruff attitude he is one of the most respected managers in English football.

The club had been floundering before he came but in the 25 years at the club he has won 15 league titles, 5 FA cups and 1 Champions league title. He is one of the most successful managers in the English Premier league history.

"Forget about what happened in the FA cup. Forget that they are league cup champions, "Haymitch adds. "We are better than them and we are going to be walking away with that trophy tomorrow."

The team all cheer and shout as we agree with his words. I can't lose to them.

* * *

><p>The atmosphere in the changing room the next day is tense as we wait for the steward to tell us to line up. The room is pretty much silent. Rye sits to my right with his head bent forward, elbows on his knees and ear phones in as he gets into the zone for the game. Finnick stands in the corner doing keepy upies with a tennis ball. Other players sit muttering about today's game or absorbed in the match day programme. I can hear the noise from the fans above us as they prepare for our arrival.<p>

The whole south side of the city has been flooded in royal blue today, the colour of our strip. Flags and scarves flap from windows and cars as a sea of blue people descend onto the ground. The United fans have had to be bused in from the across the river. The police are intent of keeping the fans apart. Already this week there have been several arrests as the two sets of fans have clashed.

The excitement is palpable in the air and I lean my head back against the wall and close my eyes so I can try and absorb it all. I quash the last remaining nerves that swirl about my stomach as I take a deep breath. Today is our day. I can feel it in my bones. I feed off the noise above to first get me into a place of calm before eventually pumping myself up.

Haymitch gathers us all round for one last team talk.

"We know their style of play. They are going to try and bully us off the park but we are smarter than that. We have more style and verve. We don't want to be left all summer thinking about how we should have beaten them," he says.

Haymitch turns to look to me and encourage me to say a few words. I may be one of the youngest members of the team but I have always been good with words and have used it this season to inspire and pump up the team.

"We want it more than them. Take the feeling of when we lost in the FA cup semi and use that to our advantage. No team will get the better of us twice," I say. I then look up at the ceiling and towards the noise above us.

"Hear that noise?" I say pointing to the ceiling. The rest of the team nod. "That is the noise of a bunch of people that believe in us. Believe we are the best. Football unites this part of the city. I am not about to be the one to let them down. We are going to win today."

I survey the round of nodding heads in the dressing room. Many have a determined look in their eye. Not many words are needed to gear us up to beat United. The hatred between the clubs is enough but I know in this moment my words are appreciated. I believe in this team of players.

Not long after the steward comes through to tell us to line up. I take a deep breath as I shake out the tightness in my joints and lead the team out into the tunnel. I put on my game face. I don't smile or wave. I only concentrate on the game at hand. The TV camera sticks itself in front of my face as we line up in the tunnel. I clench my jaw in fierce determination.

We line up next to the United team and their captain, Gale Everdeen, smirks at me as we do so. He has one of those really punchable faces. With his dark hair, olive skin and smug grin there are fewer people who irk me more on sight.

"Ready to lose again?" he asks smugly.

Gale is the only son of the Everdeen family and his hatred towards our family runs deepest. I take a deep breath but do not turn round to look at him. He wants a response out of me.

Sensing that he is not going to get a rise out of me he turns his attentions to my brother who stands behind me.

"I hope you have been practising your headers Mellark. We always appreciate the gifts that you give us," Gale sneers.

I clench my fists to stop myself from turning round and hitting him. In the semi that we lost to them Rye had accidently headed an own goal into our net as he tried to defend a corner kick. He was mortified and had been inconsolable the week after. They wore masks of his face in the north of Panem as the United fans taunted him for helping them win.

"Focus on your own game Everdeen. We all know you are only good at fucking prostitutes," Rye replies coolly.

Gale Everdeen is famous for his short temper. A couple of months ago one of the tabloids reported how he spent £2000 on prostitutes after the team's league cup victory. This jab from Rye is enough to make Everdeen snap.

"Trying saying that again! I can beat the living daylights out of you Hobbit!" Gale shouts as he lunges towards Rye.

It's no secret that the Mellark men are what you might call vertically challenged. Gale Everdeen has a near foot over us and has been calling Rye and I hobbits since we all played 5 a side football aged 8.

Rye takes a step towards Gale ready for a fight. My brother is too easily goaded. I spring into action before anything can take off. I am very aware the TV cameras are rolling and catching everything.

Finnick grabs hold of Rye to restrain him and I step in front of Gale to put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"We're here to play football, not wrestle. Keep your head on," I say sternly.

Gale narrows his grey eyes at me before shrugging out of my grip and moving back into line.

"We'll settle this on the pitch," he states his eyes narrowed towards Rye.

Rye tries to squirm out of Finnick's grip and try and get an early hit on Gale. I put a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"He's not fucking worth it. You're better than him," I say.

Rye lets out a loud huff but relaxes in Finnick's arms before Finnick lets him go. Finnick gives me an eye roll after and I can only sigh and shake my head. The game hasn't even started.

Soon the speakers are working and announcing the teams out. United go first but not without a few shoulder bumps on the way out. Gale shoots Rye and I a nasty look as he leaves.

We follow soon after. The whole team walks out purposefully and unemotionally. We are all focused on the task at hand. The roar of the crowd is deafening as we emerge from the tunnel. Fireworks and fireballs go off as we enter and we emerge through a pile of smoke. Blue and white confetti explodes down on top of us and settles on the pitch.

We have home advantage and are met with a blanket of royal blue in the stands. A massive inflatable replica of the league trophy is bounced round the stadium. A huge banner with _"We Believe"_ hangs across one of the stands behind the goal. There is only a tiny pocket of the red of the United supporters as they get booed down every time they try to start up a chant. I let myself have a small smile at the sight. There is not a greater feeling than walking out onto your home ground when there is a trophy to be won.

Both teams get in position and wait for the whistle to blow. I spot Gale in his left back position and narrow my eyes at him. He gives me a smug grin. As I look back towards the goal I vow to wipe that smug grin off his face.

The game is played at a fierce and intense pace. United are a power team and try to push us off the ball and bulldoze their way through but we keep tight and doggedly refuse to let them past. The crowd is as loud as I have ever heard them and the decibels in the stadium increase after every near miss or bad tackle.

As typical for a derby match both teams are tense and there are several small altercations between the players in the first half. 2 yellow cards are handed out before the end of the first half and we go in nil-nil at the break.

There is no let up in intensity in the second half as they come at us again and again while we try to dance our way round them. The crowd grows agitated as the game wears on. As they have the better goal difference a draw is not enough for us. We draw and they win the title.

Finnick comes close to scoring after I give him a well timed chip into the box but his header goes wide. I sigh in frustration as I watch their goalkeeper kick the ball down the park and their centre forward picks the ball up and dribbles the ball into the box. Our left back Cato Radwanski chases after him and corners him at the edge of the box. Their centre forward tries to dart round Cato but trips over his own feet and goes sprawling to the ground.

Cato didn't touch him but the United team immediately crowd round the ref to appeal for a penalty. Gale gets right up in the ref's face demanding action. I scrunch my eyebrows at their display and walk over to the ref to plead Cato's case.

"He didn't touch him. He fell over his own feet!" I exclaim as I gesture to the over dramatic United player rolling on the ground.

Gale doesn't like my involvement and glares down at me while gently bumping my shoulder out the way.

"It's a clear penalty Mellark. You're team is a bunch of dirty cheats," he sneers.

I turn to him with anger. His team is the one with 3 yellow cards.

"Don't touch me," I say gently pushing his shoulder. "Back off the ref. He can make his own decisions."

Gale lunges forward at me and the ref has to step between us and blow his whistle harshly.

Knowing a fight will do the team no favours I step away but not without glaring at Gale.

The ref takes one more look between us before blowing his whistle and pointing to the spot. A penalty has been rewarded. Gale smiles at me triumphantly while I turn to raise my arms in indignation at the ref. The referee just shakes his head at me and gestures for their player to take the spot kick.

The crowd goes mental at the decision and begin shouting abuse at the ref. Empty plastic bottles are thrown in his direction and the whistles and jeers grow in intensity as United kick the ball and send it rippling into the back of the neck.

The crowd all scream at the injustice of it all.

We try our hardest to get back in the game but United are happy to sit back and watch us come at them. The crowd get angrier but the team struggles to get over the injustice of the penalty and we make stupid mistakes, conceding the ball easily and shooting from too far out.

The last play of the game sees my cross miss Finnick's head and soar over him and into the stands. The whistle goes and the crowd groans in frustration. I let the hurt and humiliation wash over me as I watch the ball soar into the stands. The United players jump about in ecstasy and Gale throws me a satisfied smirk.

I bring up the bottom of my shirt to hide my head in it.

We failed.

I take a few deep breaths with my head still stuck in my shirt to try and compose myself. I feel like my heart has dropped out of my bottom and I try and deny that it really is all over for another season. This can't be how it ends.

I finally look up from my shirt to survey my heart broken team. Many sit dejectedly on the ground with their heads in their hands. Cato stands sobbing into Rye's shoulder. I do not know what to say to them. We lost and have to wait over 2 months until we can play again. This defeat is all any of us are going to be able to think about over the summer.

Finnick comes over to me and places a sympathetic hand on my shoulder. I give him a weak smile but even that seems too much of an effort.

"Those bastards didn't deserve to win. That was never a penalty," he says.

I sigh heavily.

"History books won't show that. It'll only show their names on the trophy," I state dejectedly.

Finnick bobs his head before he goes off to comfort some of the other players. I look up towards the director's box and catch sight of my parents faces. They both look back at me with the disappointment clear in their eyes. They will have some harsh words for me later.

* * *

><p>Finnick manages to convince me to drown my sorrows with him in a popular bar in the city. The place is full of dejected City fans and girls all desperate to snag a footballer. Finnick and I sit nursing our beers at a table in the corner trying to hide from our disappointed fans. I pick at the label on my bottle as Finnick rants about the injustice of the match.<p>

"Did you see their press conference afterwards? Heath Everdeen applauding the referee for his brave decision. Gale Everdeen bullied him into that decision," Finnick states disgustedly.

I let out a heavy sigh before answering.

"I don't want to talk about the game. I just want to forget it happened and work on trying to beat them next year," I say.

"I'll drink to that," Finnick says raising his bottle.

I smile weakly at his gesture before he turns to scan the room for the talent tonight.

"I'll definitely be pulling the sympathy card tonight. A good fuck is always the best way to get over a bad defeat," Finnick says.

"A good fuck is your answer to every problem," I say with a small smile.

Finnick laughs.

"A mantra every man should live by," Finnick says tipping his bottle towards me.

Just then a busty red head saunters past him is a pair of skimpy leather shorts. Finnick watches her bum as she walks away. I smile and shake my head at his obvious ogling.

Finnick lets out a contented sigh and turns back to me with a grin.

"As much as I know what an impressive dick you have hidden behind those trousers I think I fancy someone else's company tonight," Finnick says cheekily.

"So you are just going to leave your depressed captain alone then?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

Finnick's grin grows wider.

"Yep. Pay for my drink while you are at it," he says.

I roll my eyes as I take another sip of my beer.

"Go on then," I reply. "I don't need your ugly face around when I pull tonight anyway."

Finnick smiles again before saying his goodbyes and darting off after the red head.

I shake my head as I watch him leave to put the moves on the girl. The way her eyes light up when he introduces himself tells me she knows exactly who Finnick is and will be more than happy to oblige his wishes tonight

I sit back and watch the people in the bar as I finish my beer. Finnick's idea of using sex as a distraction for today's disappointment does sound appealing. Anything to stop my brain from repeating images of today's game and reliving the agony. But none of the girls in here pique my interest. They are all the same. Big hair. Big boobs and a fake tan that is closer to orange than sun kissed. A few have been eyeballing me since I arrived but I am not interested in meeting yet another wannabe WAG.

I am just about to get up and leave when I see her. She stands out from all the other girls for merely being the only one in the room who doesn't have fake eyelashes and a short skirt. She stands by the bar trying to catch the bartender's attention in a mid length capped sleeved dress with high neckline. Her legs are long and toned and look great in the simple pair of black heels she has on. Her dark hair cascades down her back in natural waves and her rosebud lips shine with just the hint of rosy lip gloss.

She is beautiful.

I down the dregs of my beer before going over to greet her. She doesn't seem to notice me at first as I sidle up next to her and casually lean against the bar. Her eyes flit briefly in my direction as the bartender hands her the cocktail but she quickly looks away. I put on my most winning smile as I reach over to hand the bartender some notes just as she reaches into her bag for her purse.

"Let me pay for that. It's the least I can do for a pretty girl," I say.

The girl rolls her eyes at me and through the dim light in the club I realise that her eyes are a rare shade of silver.

"I was told never to accept drinks off strange men," she replies taking her purse out.

I smile wider and lean in closer.

"Well let me introduce myself. My name is Peeta Mellark," I say sticking out my hand. "Now I'm not a stranger you can accept the drink.

The girl rolls her eyes again but does put her purse away. I smile wider in my mini victory.

"Please don't patronise me. Everyone knows who you are. Every girl in here is looking this way in hope you will go over to them and make them a bimbo WAG with an OK! Magazine wedding deal," she says.

I raise my eyebrows at her. She more honest than every other girl I have met in here before. It is clear she has very different ambitions to the girls that ogle and stick their chests out in front of me.

"A football fan I see," I say. "You should take it as a compliment then that I picked you to come over to talk to. I only talk to the really pretty ones."

She snorts and the sound is so unlady like I think I fall for her right then. Sensing she is enjoying this male bravado more than she is letting on I carry on.

"I haven't seen you here before. Are you new around here?" I ask moving closer to her again. I catch the hint of sandalwood radiating off her skin. It only transfixes me more.

She raises her eyebrows.

"Really? You are going to use that line on me?" she asks in almost disbelief.

I shrug my shoulders nonchalantly.

"Normally I don't have to work this hard. Most girls have dropped their underwear as soon as I have said my name," I reply with a cheeky grin.

"How charming," she replies deadpan as she takes a sip of her drink. I watch her lips wrap around the straw and can't help but imagine what they would feel like wrapped around something else. I have to think of thoughts of my grandma to keep myself calm.

"That's nothing. My friend over there sends himself a bottle of champagne pretending it's from a fan so he can show the girl how famous he is," I say leaning in close and tipping my head in Finnick's direction.

The red head he is pursuing is now sitting in his lap and not so subtly feeling him up in the bar.

The girl turns to me with a look of disgust and I just smile and shrug my shoulders before leaning back against the bar.

"So are you going to answer my question? Are you from around here?" I ask more sincerely.

The change in tone in my voice surprises her and she looks a bit taken a back. She studies me for a moment before answering.

"I was born and raised here, but have been at uni for the last four years. I just came back this week," she says before taking another sip of her drink.

I nod my head impressed.

"Uni. That's cool. Where did you study?" I ask.

"I just completed my masters in maths at Oxford," she states proudly.

"Damn it. I knew I should have hit on the blonde with big boobs. I had to hit on the only girl in here with more than 2 brain cells," I say with a grin.

This makes her chuckle and she takes a sip of her drink to try and hide it. I can see that I am breaking her down.

"Seriously though. Oxford is impressive. And maths that's some tricky shit. Congratulations," I say.

She blushes a little when she hears my genuine compliment. This girl continues to fascinate me. I don't meet many university graduates from Oxford. I want to know as much as I can about this girl.

She studies me for a moment before speaking.

"I can see why university would impress you. There can't be many people that finished school in your line of work," she says teasingly.

"I'll have you know I have 8 GSCEs. And I got a B in maths," I say puffing out my chest in mock pride.

Footballers are not known for the brains. Most come out of school with very few qualifications.

"And they let you play football with those qualifications?" she teases.

It is my turn to let out a laugh before I lean in close to her again so are noses are only inches apart. She doesn't flinch from my stare.

"It's hard work but as long as I pretend Pi is something you eat they let me play," I say with a cheeky smile.

She grins again.

"That must be _so_ hard for you," she says sarcastically.

I shrug my shoulders before leaning back against the bar.

"I study Joey Essex religiously to act as inspiration," I say jokingly.

She leans her head back and laughs. The sound of it sends shivers up my spine. I realise I would make a million crappy jokes to hear that sound again. I can't stop the smile from spreading across my face.

But then another girl about her age comes over with wavy auburn hair. The girl doesn't notice me as she comes up to the girl I have been talking to for the last few minutes.

"I think I just lost brain cells in that toilet. I had to stand there while listening to girls seriously debate if 3 pairs of eyelashes is too many. This is definitely the honey pot for WAG wannabes," this new girl says.

The dark haired girl nods her head in agreement.

"I was just thinking the same thing. I think we should head for The Hob. It's too cheap for girls like that," she says finishing her drink and picking up her bag.

I panic as I realise that the girls are planning to leave and I don't have her number. I jump forward to grab her before she leaves. I catch hold of her forearm and a frisson of energy surges through my body. My touch startles the girl and she looks up at me strangely.

"Can I have your number?" I ask. "Maybe I can meet up with you later?"

Her friend looks at me confused and turns to the dark haired girl with a questioning look. The girl looks back at me a look of regret as she clutches the strap of her bag tighter.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she states a little sadly.

I am little confused. We were getting on great a few moments ago. I thought we had made a connection.

"Oh come on. We met. We flirted. We engaged in witty banter. The next step is for you to give me your number or at the very least your name," I say leaning in closer to her with a cheeky grin. I don't want to let this girl go.

The girl smiles at me sadly before looking down.

"My name is the problem," she states.

"It can't be that bad. My brother dated a girl named Wiress. No joke," I reply determined to get this girl to go out with me.

I need to get to know this girl.

She looks up with her sad grey eyes. She stares at me for a few moments her eyes scanning my face. Her lips are slightly parted and shine a little from whatever gloss she has on. I think about leaning in and kissing her right then and there. I don't care about her friend.

But then she opens her mouth to speak.

"My name is Katniss Everdeen," she replies.

Oh shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all the people who followed/favourited/reviewed the last chapter. I am so glad that people are excited to read more. I hope the rest of the story doesn't disappoint. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

I jump out of my car and readjust the sunglasses on my face. I arrived back yesteraday from a 2 week holiday in Sardinia with Finnick, Rye and his wife, Madge. The tan from my holiday on the Italian island is still prevalent on my face and I walk with a slight spring in my step. I seem to have brought the sun back with me and the sun beats down pleasantly across the training ground car park. 2 weeks spent partying, sunbathing and engaging in various water sports has gone some way to help dispel the memories of that last game of the season against United. I'm eager to start preparations for the up-coming season. My desire to beat Panem United at the earliest possible opportunity is the most present thought in my mind.

I have arranged a meeting with both my parents and Haymitch to discuss strategy for the up-coming season. They are all just as eager to get one over the Everdeens.

I push my way into the office buildings at the training ground and make my way to the director's office at the end of the hall. My father succeeded my grandfather as club director when he retired 20 years ago while my mum handles most of the PR stuff. Panem City is very much a family business. When my oldest brother Bran declared he was going to become a doctor my parents made sure that he specialised in sports medicine and Bran really had no other choice but to become the team's doctor. Any career outside of the club and you essentially disown yourself.

As I make my way up to the office door I catch the sound of concerned and worried voices floating through the door. I frown slightly as I approach and stop just outside to listen.

"Addidas are threatening to pull out of their sponsorship deal if the finances don't improve. But without them we are as good as bankrupt. We are struggling to get by as it is," my mum says.

My dad lets out a heavy sigh.

"The debt only increased last year. We are going to have to make some drastic cuts. Wages are going to have to be cut. We will need to sell some players," he says dishearteningly.

"The players won't like that. You know how much they like their £100,000 sports cars and £500 spray tans," Haymitch then replies.

"You'll just have to subdue the mutiny. That's what we are paying you for," Dad says harshly.

My eyes widen in surprise as they discuss the club's finances. I had no idea that the situation was so dire. Not once have mum or dad brought it up. It seems they felt we were too immature to understand the situation.

Not wanting to be excluded any longer I barge my way into the office to confront them about this new piece of information. Dad sits behind his large desk with Mum standing to his left and Haymitch sitting back in a chair in front. The large Panem City flag hangs above them all on the wall at the back and all their eyebrows are scrunched into a frown.

Mum looks a bit surprised to see me here and I look at them all with a little anger in my eyes.

"Is it true? Is it really that bad? Is there a chance that we could go into administration?" I demand.

Dad lets out a weary sigh as he shifts in his chair. I continue to look at them all questioningly.

"We won't let that happen," my mum says determinedly.

My mum didn't know much about football before she married my dad but she has a business degree from St Andrews University and since she became my dad's wife she has proven herself to be a shrewd business woman. When it comes to business she is cold hearted and able to make the tough decisions to help us succeed. She would do anything to protect this club.

"And you have a plan to ensure that? What happens if Addidas pull out?" I ask.

"The club's finances are not your concern," my dad replies. "Your job is to kick a ball."

My rage resurfaces. I am not some little boy they can just pass off. I am 22 years old. I am captain of this team. I deserve to know what is happening to my livelihood.

"Is that all I am too you? Some stupid boy who is only good enough to hit a ball into the back of the net? I care about this club. This club is my life. Our family. I have some brain cells. Give me some credit and let me know what is going on," I say angrily.

Dad looks back at me a little annoyed by my outburst. Mum sees his look and moves to placate the situation.

"He deserves to know Wheaton. He is our son. We should not keep secrets from him," she says.

I smile at her in gratitude for sticking up for me. She smiles back at me before turning back to face my dad.

"The kid could be of help. That tongue of his could convince Eskimos to buy ice. He can keep the sponsors on side," Haymitch adds.

Dad studies me for a long moment while he ponders Haymitch and Mum's words. He lets out a loud sigh.

"Fine. Tell him all about it. It's going to affect him this season anyway. But this information doesn't leave this room. God help us if the Everdeens get wind of this. Fuck them. They are the reason we invested badly in the first place," Dad grumbles.

I let out a sigh of relief that my dad has consented to tell me the truth. I take a seat beside Haymitch and lean forward on my elbows as I prepare myself to find out the worse. Dad looks over to Mum who gives him a nod of approval before turning to me and explaining the sequence of events that lead to this current predicament.

It turns out the club got into difficulties after it made a bad investment in some new oil company the Everdeens had been interested in. My dad, who couldn't let the Everdeens have anything they wanted, bought into the company before they could. However the company went bust only months later and we lost a lot of money. Heath Everdeen later laughed in my father's face declaring he couldn't believe Dad had fell for the ruse. It turns out the Everdeens faked interest in the company to try and lure my dad into making the bad investment. They have no clue of just how much money we lost but they are still smirking over their mini triumph.

Add to the fact we have over spent on players the last couple of years to try and keep up with the Everdeens and the successful Panem United and the club's debt has doubled in 2 years.

"The Everdeens are scum. They think because they came up from the bottom they are better than us. But they have no morals. They can't be trusted," Dad says bitterly after Mum has explained the situation.

My mind briefly flits back to the image of a girl with long dark hair and silver eyes who made my heart pick up. But I quickly shake the image out of my head. Dad would castrate me if he knew I even contemplated thoughts about her.

"I much as I want to wipe off those smug grins they have all been wearing these last 3 years, hating the Everdeens is not going to improve the situation. Spending is going to have to be cut. That means reducing players' wages," Mum says looking pointedly at me. "Peeta we will need you to help Haymitch subdue the anger over this. And any sponsorship you manage to win will be a bonus."

I nod my head in agreement. I am glad that Mum trusts me enough to help. I'll do anything to help this club stay alive.

I only hope it is enough.

* * *

><p>I meet up with Finnick for a drink in the pub later that evening. We sit outside the crowded pub with the bees buzzing around us and a cool pint in our hands. There is a pleasant chatter around the place and every now and again people come up to wish us luck for next season or grab a selfie. We both smile and politely oblige their requests. The passionate fans are one of the reasons we play football.<p>

The conversation with my parents is still running through my mind. I can't let the club go into administration. There would be so many people affected by it. The team, the fans, my family. The club is my whole life. I do not know what I would do without it.

Finnick has been strangely quiet since we arrived. He sits with his head slumped forward as he slowly nurses his pint. He has barely said two words to me since we got here and I only got a weak smile out of him when I told him the story about how Haymitch got attacked by a seagull after my meeting today. Normally Finnick would have been howling in laughter as I retold how Haymitch stubbornly tried to hold on to the sandwich the seagull was trying to take off him.

"Is everything okay with you? I know I like to talk but a conversation normally involves two people," I joke.

Finnick looks up at me a bit startled, as if he is surprised I am addressing him.

"Eh, what did you say?" he asks in a bit of a daze.

I scrunch up my eyebrows in confusion.

"Seriously. What is going through your head? I haven't seen you this quiet since Rye told you Santa wasn't real," I say now a bit worried about Finnick.

A quiet Finnick normally suggests something is really troubling him.

"Oh, it's nothing," he replies.

Not convinced I continue to stare at him expecting more answers. He lets out a weary sigh.

"Did you know they are cutting our wages? My agent got a call this morning about it," he says.

I frown now. Since when did Finnick care about how much we get paid? Guys like Cato on the team have always been obsessed with how much money we earn but I never got that vibe off Finnick. We get paid more in one week than most people get in 5 years. We have no right to complain.

"Mum and Dad mentioned it today. Finances are a bit tight at the moment," I say lowering my voice for the last part.

Finnick is practically family. I trust him not to go spreading this piece of gossip around. He would never betray us.

"Just seems a bit harsh. You put your life and soul into a club and this is the thanks you get," Finnick replies bitterly.

I am completely taken aback. Where is this coming from?

"If it means the club stays afloat I am all for it. We get paid way more than we probably deserve any way. I'd rather still have a club to play for than an extra million in the bank," I say fervently.

The tone of my voice seems enough to shake Finnick out of whatever place he is in and he lets out a sigh as he shakes his head.

"Sorry mate. I didn't mean to upset you. You are right. Preserving the club is more important than a pay packet," he says.

I study him for a few moments to check he really means what he says before leaning back forward to try and put the conversation to bed.

"Of course I am right. I thought we agreed that I am the brains while you are the beauty in this little duo," I say trying to make a joke out of the situation.

This gets the first genuine smile out of Finnick since we arrived and I grin back at him. Finnick smiles and nods his head.

"You got that right. With my devilishly handsome good looks and your silver tongue ladies better guard their underwear!" Finnick declares with a grin.

I chuckle lightly, pleased that I seemed to have got my best friend back before I take a long sip of my cold beer.

Finnick watches me for a moment and his eyes suddenly go sad again. I frown at him as I put my beer back down.

"You know whatever happens I'll still be your best friend," he says sincerely.

I let out a laugh to try and hide my surprise and confusion over his tone.

"Like I can get rid of you. You've been stuck to me like superglue ever since we met," I joke.

Finnick smiles and nods his head.

"Just thought you needed a reminder," he says with a grin.

He has reverted back to his usual cheeky self and I have to shake my head at how bizarre the whole conversation was. I still don't think I quite know what had him acting so strange when we first arrived but I am willing to forget it as long as I have my friend back now.

Finnick downs the rest of his pint and slams it against the table. He sits back and does a survey of the area to check who else is out tonight. He catches sight of a group of girls sitting a few tables over from us. The girls are all looking in our direction with their heads bent together as they whisper quietly. Finnick catches their eye and flashes them his trademark smile and wave. The group of girls all giggle after he does so and lean their heads in closer together to discuss how handsome Finnick Odair is.

Finnick turns to me with a cheeky grin and raised eyebrow.

"How about it? You want to play wingman tonight? You were rather useless in Sardinia," Finnick says.

I smile and look down at me beer, staring at its contents for a moment before turning and looking back over at the group of girls. They are still giggling and whispering to each other about us. I sigh and shake my head at their childish display.

Finnick is right about one thing. I was a rubbish wingman when we were on holiday. I just couldn't get excited about any of the girls there.

Not when I kept thinking about a certain grey eyed beauty back in Panem.

I know I shouldn't be thinking about her. Our families hate each other. I hate the smug grin her brother has. I hate how her team keep beating us. I hate how her family tricked us into making a bad investment.

And yet I can't stop thinking about her. For those 15 minutes I talked to her I had never been so transfixed. From the way she was able to tease me, to the sound of her laugh and the smell of her perfume, I was smitten. I haven't felt such a strong connection to a girl before. Such a strong sense of desire to just get to know her.

But then I had to find out her name.

I had forgotten that the Everdeen even had two daughters. Gale is so often at the forefront of my mind. The youngest has just left school and is about to go off to uni but Katniss has been away the last four years while she completed her degree. That's why I have never seen her at any of the recent games or at any of the clubs in town. I did a quick google search of her when I got home that night but found there was not much on her over the last 4 years. She distanced herself from the celebrity lifestyle her family has.

And that just makes me want to know her more. So many of the girls I meet are only after me because of my status as a Premier League footballer. They want all the jewellery and holidays and designer handbags that come with being a WAG. But I get with Katniss that is not what she wants. It is such a refreshing change from the usual girls I meet.

I found myself in Sardinia stopping and looking at every girl with long dark hair and slender legs in hope that it was her. I kept thinking I caught glimpses of her and I was about to step forward to speak to her before the girl turned round and the disappointment that it was not her smoky silver eyes I meet hit me in the gut.

Thinking about her is dangerous. I know nothing can happen. I need to forget about her and move on. But then I remember the look of regret in her eye when she wouldn't give me her number and then I think that maybe she is just as disappointed as me that nothing further can happen.

Finnick is still staring at me waiting for an answer. I give the girls another quick look. There are a couple of blondes and one or 2 brunettes. I know the best thing for me is to go over with Finnick and try and forget about Katniss. It would be the healthy thing to do. But as I look over at the girls I can't help but compare them to her. Their hair is not as soft looking or their eyes are a rather uninspiring brown. I don't think I will be doing anyone any favours if I go over there now.

"You go over and take you pick," I say shaking my head. "I think I am going to head back. I still have suitcases to unpack."

Finnick pouts a little disappointed before he springs up off his seat and claps me over the shoulder.

"Your loss mate," he says. "If I didn't know any better I would say you were becoming a born again Christian."

I laugh and shake my head at him before wishing him good luck and downing the rest of my beer. I get up to leave just as Finnick goes over to introduce himself and I try to stop myself from thinking about a girl I can never have.

* * *

><p>I have a few days extra of my holiday before I have to resume training so use this time to catch up with Bran and take Barney on long walks. Finnick has been strangely missing these last few days often mysteriously being unavailable whenever I suggest meeting up to go to the gym or out for a beer. I decide to leave it thinking that if it was anything important he would have told me.<p>

However after a particularly wet walk with Barney I come home to turn on Sky Sports News and am met with a breaking news headline.

"In a sensational transfer story today it has been announced that Panem City's midfielder, Finnick Odair, has signed for a whopping £62 million to City's fiercest rivals, Panem United," the long blonde haired news reporter states.

I freeze in shock as a picture of Finnick standing beside Heath Everdeen and holding up a red Panem United shirt blares out of the TV screen. Barney pads around my feet and nuzzles my leg desperate for the treat I promised him when we got in. He is leaving muddy paw prints all over the laminate floor but I don't care as all I can focus on is the betrayal in front of me.

A picture of Heath Everdeen in a press conference then fills the screen and the look of truimphance is clear on his face.

"We are delighted to secure a player of such brilliance. Finnick Odair has been one of the most prolific goal scorers in the Premier League these last few seasons. I think it shows where the direction of football is going in this city. For too long Panem City have thought they are the top dogs here. But that is no longer the case. Their arrogance has caused them to make their players feel undervalued and disrespected. Finnick Odair's signing proves that we are the club moving forward. We are the club to beat," Heath Everdeen states with a gleeful grin on his face.

I come to me senses after this statement and hurl Barney's lead towards the TV screen as I let out a frustrated yell. The lead hits the wall beside the TV with a bang before clattering to the ground. This startles Barney and he runs away to the opposite end of the room.

Finnick's face appears on the screen next as they get ready to show his statement but I do not want to hear what the lying bastard has to say about it so I angrily find the remote and shut the TV off.

I can't believe Finnick has done this to us. We took him in when no one else would. He grew up beside my brothers and I. We trained him to be the football player is today. And he has just gone and signed for the enemy.

All his strange behaviour begins to make sense. The mysterious absences. The weird silences. His strange conversation about how we will always be friends. He was planning on leaving us.

I want to throw and smash things as the anger over his betrayal hits me full force. I will never be able to forgive him.

I start pacing about the room, the water droplets dropping off my hair and landing on the floor as I try to focus on something other than my rising anger.

Suddenly my phone buzzes and I am jolted out of my rampage. I search through my pockets until I find my phone and see Finnick's grinning face flashing up on my screen. I angrily jab the reject button and throw down my phone onto the sofa.

I don't want to hear what he has to say. If he didn't have the decency to tell me face to face I am not going to bother answering his calls.

Barney watches me from the other side of the room with his head tilted. He is clearly confused about what has got me so agitated.

I realise I can't stay here to stew in my thoughts. I have too much built up energy. I need someone to rant out all my frustrations and Barney is not going to be enough. I grab my cars keys out the bowl and head back out into the rain.

"Sorry Barney. I'll give you two treats when I get back," I say as I duck out the flat.

* * *

><p>I pull up outside the red brick stone mansion on the outskirts of the city. The paint is chipped around the windows and the grass comes up to my knees. There seems to be a lingering smell of animal droppings. With all Haymitch's millions you would think that he would be able to afford a cleaner and gardener.<p>

I ring the doorbell with the rain still pounding down on top of me as my surly coach opens the door with a beer in his hand.

"I wondered how long it'd be before you showed up," Haymitch says gruffly as he opens the door and steps aside to let me.

I shake the residue water from my hair as I step inside and a small puddle of water collects at my feet. I shrug out of my wet jacket and hang it over the banister before angrily turning towards my manager.

"How could you sell him?" I ask accusingly.

Even though Finnick chose to leave, the club still had to let him.

Haymitch looks at me sympathetically as he shows me through to his living room and starts pouring me a scotch.

"He wanted to go. He didn't like his wage being cut and United were willing to pay him double. He said the club was floundering and if he wanted to win trophies he needed to be with United," he says as he hands me the drink.

I accept it with a shake of my head.

"It doesn't make sense. He never showed any concern over the club's future before," I state.

Haymitch shrugs his shoulders.

"They got into his head. And he saw the pound signs. There was nothing I could do to persuade him otherwise," he says.

I shake my head again not happy with the answer.

"Then you should have told me. I could have made him stay," I say as I swirl the drink round in my hand.

Haymitch looks at my sadly again.

"Maybe. But his contract was up and you know we need the money. As much as it pains me to sell to them we had no choice. It was the best offer by far," Haymitch replies.

I let out an annoyed huff. Finnick leaving was always going to hit me hard but to sign for them is indespicable. I have never hated the Everdeens more than in this moment.

"Heath Everdeen was so smug about it. He is waving Finnick in front of our faces like some trophy they have won. I can't believe Finnick would do this to us," I say bitterly.

Haymitch takes a step towards me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"You have to forget about Heath Everdeen. I know Finnick was like another brother to you. I know you will take his departure the hardest but you have to put it behind you. We have a league to win next season. Your job to is to make Finnick regret ever leaving City," Haymitch states firmly.

I look up at the man who is like a second father to me. I won't be able to just forget Finnick's betrayal. It will sting me to see him play in their red strip next season. In many ways I am grieving the loss of a brother. My best friend. But I still have a team to lead.

I sigh in defeat as I nod my head signalling that Haymitch is right. I let my shoulders slump forward as I come to terms with the fact there is nothing I can do to change today's event. I will have to come to terms with Finnick's betrayal.

* * *

><p>Later the rain still pours down as I park outside the cinema and jog inside. I shake my hair out as I duck inside the warm cinema and put on a baseball cap to cover my blond curls. I had spent another half an hour at Haymitch's where he tried to help me forget with a scotch before I decided he was of no longer any help and I went home to apologise to Barney. I had to feed him 3 dog treats before he forgave me for leaving him alone all afternoon.<p>

But an evening playing with Barney is not enough to get me out of my Finnick slump. I am glad today is Wednesday and I can lose myself in this week's showing of an old black and white Hollywood film classic.

I discovered this cinema a couple of years ago after a morning wondering around town. The cinema is only small with 2 screens and only shows the more obscure independent films. However every Wednesday night it screens a showing of an old black and white film. With all the noisy and mindless films they make these days I find it refreshing to sit back and watch something more sophisticated. I come most weeks to escape all the materialism and drama of the city outside.

Today they are showing _Casablanca_ and I hope a bit of World War II drama/romance will be enough to distract me from Finnick. He has tried calling me countless times this afternoon and left me dozens of messages but I have ignored every one of them.

I stand in line to buy my ticket and pull the baseball cap further over my eyes. I am not in the mood for anyone to recognise me today.

After I hand over my money and get my ticket I turn round to head over to the popcorn stand. However when I do I am stopped in my tracks by the sight of the dark haired girl by the counter. Her hair is in a braid today and she wears jeans and causal top instead of a dress but the silver of her eyes are unmistakable. She wears no obvious makeup yet her skin seems to have a rosy glow about it.

My heart skips a beat as my brain tries to catch up with who it is seeing. I forgot just how beautiful she is.

She turns to leave with her popcorn and smiles to her friend beside her, the same friend she left with when I first met her nearly 4 weeks ago. Then she looks up and catches sight of me. She frowns a little at the sight of me and I can't help the cheeky grin that spreads across my face. Before I have a chance to second guess myself I begin to make my way over. She continues to frown at me as I go over and stop in front of her. She lets out a sigh once I have stopped.

"Are you stalking me or something? You seem to pop up in a lot of places I go," Katniss says.

I smile at her and raise my eyebrow.

"On the contrary, I believe it is you who is stalking me," I stake with a cheeky grin.

"Me?" she asks in disbelief.

"You," I state. "You are the one who turned up at the bar I frequent and now you have come to the cinema I go to every Wednesday."

She smiles and shakes her head.

"You come here every Wednesday? You do know _Transformers_ is showing across the street. Might be more up your intellectual level," she replies.

"I thought we agreed I was the smartest player in the Premier League," I say wriggling my eyebrows at her.

"Oh how could I forget? What with that B in maths you got?" she says sarcastically.

I let out a laugh but can't help the flutter in my heart that she remembered that conversation. This is why I was so drawn to her in the first place. She has no problem engaging in the playful banter and making fun of me. I like that in a girl. I can already feel myself perk up after only a few moments of talking to her.

Her friend from the night before stands beside her watching us both with interest. I turn to her friend now and give her one of my winning smiles.

"How rude you have been Katniss. That is twice that we have run into each other and you have not introduced me to your friend. My name is Peeta Mellark," I say sticking out my hand to her friend for her to shake.

"Annie Cresta," the girl says warily. "I have known Katniss since primary school."

"Ah so you knew Katniss through her gangly teenage years, or has she always been so naturally beautiful?" I ask with a smile.

Annie turns to her friend with a disbelieving look. Katniss blushes a little at my compliment. My heart swells with pride that I was able to make that rosy flush appear.

I know I shouldn't be talking to her. Her family have just stolen my best friend but I can't deny the warm feeling I get in my chest when I am near her.

She turns to look at me again with a slightly confused look and as if she can't quite figure me out.

"You're really here for _Casablanca_ tonight?" she asks surprised.

I smile and nod my head as I lean back against the counter. I don't miss her not so subtle appraisal of my body as I do so. She jerks her head back up as she realises I have caught her staring at me and I give her another smile.

"My mum used to force us to watch old black and white films whenever she felt there was too much football on. I was the only one to ever actually enjoy the films. My brothers usually just wrestled in front of the TV until it was over. But I liked the sophistication of it all. Football talk is so prevalent in my household it was nice to escape from it all for a couple of hours. I come here every week to catch the latest one they are showing and forget all things football," I reply.

Katniss continues to stare at me like I am not real. Slowly she nods her head in agreement before perking up and standing up straighter. She moves her braid from over her shoulder which exposes the side of her long and slender neck. My eyes are drawn to it as I imagine what it would be like to plant a trail of kisses along it. Almost instinctively I take a step towards her to get a closer look. However I am stopped by her amused stare.

"That's a nice little story but in telling it you have wasted your time limit to talk to me. My dad taught me that if I ever spent more than 5 minutes talking to a Mellark my head would explode," she says with a smile.

My eyes snap away from her neck to meet her eyes that are filled with a playfulness that intrigues me.

"Well I can't have that. Not when it is as such a pretty head as yours," I say as I boldly reach out to run my fingers through the end of her braid.

She watches me carefully as I move a step closer. Her eyes never leave my face as she waits to see what I do next. My heart rate starts to pick up again as I look at her. Her lips are slightly parted and I am reminded just how much I want to kiss her. To discover what she tastes like.

In that moment I don't think about my family. I don't think about Finnick. I just think about the girl in front of me who has me in some sort of trance. I lean in closer.

And then suddenly her face breaks into a cheeky grin and she takes a step back. Annie shakes her head at the display she has just witnessed. Katniss plucks out a bit of popcorn and pops it into her mouth with a smile before turning to make her way into the cinema screen.

"Don't let the threat of my pretty head exploding distract you from the film Mellark!" she calls back over her shoulder as she makes her way into the screen.

I watch her go with the biggest smile on my face. My anger towards Finnick is forgotten. 10 minutes with her is enough to make me forget everything else. I feel so much lighter than when I came in. I know I have to see her again.

In that moment I realise that I am doomed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone you reads and supports this story. I am glad there are so many football fans out there. The football will take a back seat this chapter to make way for some Everlark goodness. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3<em>

_Week 1_

I pull the baseball cap further over my eyes as I enter the small cinema. Once again I am not in the best of moods as I come to catch another black and white film. The first 3 days of pre-season training have been a bit of a bust. No one likes the first week back any way as the majority of players have been abroad getting drunk and eating their own body weight of junk food. The first few days back are always excruciating as the coaches put us through the paces to get us to lose that bit of extra weight we have all put on. I currently feel every muscle in my body after Haymitch made us do a series of short sprints over 30 minute period.

And then there is the fact no one is happy about their wages being cut. There is a lot of moaning and grumbling about the supposed injustice of it all and some of the players have suggested we go on strike until they raise our wages back up again. Things have been tense between the players and the coaching staff as a result. A lot of players feel they shouldn't need to put in 100% effort if they are now getting paid less. Haymitch has had some stern and not very clean words with the worst offenders but a mutiny amongst the players is not out of the far realm of possibility.

But the biggest problem is everyone's feelings towards Finnick. The whole team feels backstabbed and betrayed by him. Cato had a few strong swear words to describe him on the first full day back. The anger towards Finnick is palpable around the training ground. Particularly since he basically insinuated that we are never going to win trophies and his biggest motivator to join United was the big pay packet. The team don't try to hide their bitterness towards him. His picture has joined Gale Everdeen's on the dart board in the changing room.

This all means that training has been a bit of a disaster. Everyone is distracted or angry and we haven't been able to string a good training ground play since we got back. More balls have ended in the car park next door than the back of the net.

Add to the fact that Haymitch pulled me aside today and told me to man up and pull myself together and be the captain he picked me to be. He said it is my fucking job to gather the team and boost morale and if I don't do it soon he will look for a new captain next season. Let's just say I am a little pissed at his comments.

I scan the building once I enter looking to see who else has shown up tonight. There has been only one thing that has kept me going through those gruelling training sessions this week.

"And here I thought you were lying about coming here every week," a velvety voice states from behind me.

I can't stop the smile that spreads across my face at the sound of the voice and I turn to face the person with a cheeky grin.

"Let me guess. Your father told you all Mellarks are liars and never to believe a word that comes out of our mouths," I say with my eyebrows raised and my arms crossed against my chest.

"Something like that," Katniss replies with a smile.

I let out a light laugh as I take in the sight of her in the tight fighting jeans that lie low on her hips and a casual blouse that has just enough buttons undone to show a hint of cleavage. The sight of the playful glint in her eyes is enough to brighten up my miserable day.

Her friend Annie is with her again and stands with a disapproving look on her face. I turn to give her a smile in greeting and she gives me a weak one in return.

"Good to see you both again. I have to say I am looking forward to the film this evening. _The Longest Day_ has to be one of my favourites. I used to watch it every Christmas with my grandfather. He likes to lecture me on the importance of the D-Day landings in winning the war," I say.

Katniss smiles and nods her head.

"My Gran is always going on about the war too. She likes to lecture us about rationing and evacuations. She is always saying Gale, Prim and I don't know how good we have it," Katniss replies.

I smile and nod as a silence fall between us. I can hardly complain about bad training sessions when you consider what my grandparents were going through at my age.

Annie is still looking at me with disapproval. It is clear she doesn't think Katniss and I talking is a good idea. But I have had too much of a crappy week to let supposed hatred between our families get in the way of talking to the girl I like.

Katniss looks at me playfully and reaches out to flick the end of my baseball cap. I jump a little in surprise at her action. She has been the more guarded of the two of us so far.

"So what's with the baseball cap? You look like a teenager trying to sneak into an 18 rated movie," she says.

I brighten up now and lean in closer to her.

"It's my disguise so I don't get recognised by crazy City fans," I whisper in her ear. "Did it not work? Did I not fool you?"

Katniss throws her head back and laughs. The sound reverberates though my body making my hairs stand on end.

"You are not going to win any prizes for camouflage any time soon," she replies with a smile.

"Do you think if I wear an afro wig and glasses I would be more conspicuous?" I say with mock seriousness.

Katniss laughs again and shakes her head.

"That's the problem with you footballers. You all have such big egos that you believe everyone worships you. No one who comes here even cares who you are," she replies.

"You seem rather interested," I say with a smile while leaning in closer so are nose are only inches apart. Katniss looks back at me with a raised eyebrow. "Or are you just spying on me? Hoping to find out all of City's secrets so you can run back and tell Daddy?"

Katniss pretends to think for a moment before her face breaks into a big smile. God I love that smile. I want to reach out and run a finger along her bottom lip to trace it.

"You got me," she says with a playful smile. "I guess I am the one who needs to work on my disguise."

My lips turn up into a smile and she chuckles before pulling back and turning to Annie.

"We better get going. The film is about to start," she says.

She turns to me again with a smile.

"Next time you want a disguise, hide your eyes. They are your most striking feature," she says with a grin before turning to walk away.

I smile as she goes and pull the baseball cap further over my eyes. If I didn't know any better I would suggest that may have even been a compliment.

* * *

><p><em>Week 2<em>

The following Wednesday I walk into the cinema with a spring in my step. Training has gone better this week and there is less talk of a mutiny amongst the players. But I can't deny the real reason for my jubilant mood. Today I get to see her.

My traitorous mind has not been able to stop thinking about her. Late at night when I am alone I think about the sound of her laugh. The dimples she gets in her cheeks when she smiles. What her velvety hair would feel like running through my finger tips. She has me entranced.

We spot each other at the same time as she turns with Annie after paying for their tickets. She gives me one of her playful smiles and I find that I have bounded over to her without a second thought.

"Congratulations on your graduation. You looked extremely sexy in that hat and gown," I say with a wink.

There had been an article about her graduation from Oxford in one of the local papers. It was big news in the north side of the city. Not many people there go to university let alone graduate with a masters from Oxford.

There had been a picture of Katniss in her cap and gown standing outside the steps at the university. The pride and joy on her face as she clutched her diploma was clear to see. I had gone to sleep that night with my cock in my hand and the image of her riding me while only wearing that cap.

It turns out Panem United is just as much a family business as Panem City is. Katniss has been recruited to work in their finance sector assisting the treasurer. I am in no doubt when that guy retires Katniss will take on his role. It seems that neither the Mellarks nor the Everdeens can escape their families and football.

Katniss laughs as Annie sighs from beside us and shakes her head.

"I'm going to the toilet," Annie states. "You two don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone."

She gives Katniss a pointed look as she leaves and Katniss scowls at her. I guess they have had a few conversations about me outside of the cinema.

"Sorry about her. She doesn't think I should be talking to you. Says it is opening a whole can of worms," Katniss apologies.

She looks down and scuffs the carpet with her shoe. I look at her with an understanding look.

"It's not like we are doing anything wrong. We are just talking. Nothing else is going on," I say.

Katniss looks up at me sadly.

"You're right," she replies.

We stare at each other for a few moments. We both know that is a lie. We are doing more than talking. I know I want more and I strongly suspect that she does too.

We are flirting with crossing a line. Neither of our families would forgive us if we crossed it. It was only at the weekend that my dad and brother got removed from a restaurant after getting in to a verbal altercation with Heath Everdeen over Finnick. The hatred between the two families runs deep.

But it surprises me just how little guilt I feel over talking to her. I should hate her and everything she stands for. But for whatever reason I just don't associate her with her family and all they have done to mine. She is completely separate from them in my mind.

Katniss gives me a sad smile.

"I think I will go and check on Annie. She gets excited over the lavender smelling hand wash they have here. She's probably trying to stash some of it in her handbag," Katniss says.

I let out a small laugh but am a little disappointed that she is leaving. She lingers for a moment in front of me before leaving. I smile weakly at her. She sighs and nods her head before moving past me. As she passes me she stops and puts a gentle hand on my forearm. Goosebumps arise due to her touch. I twist to look back at her and she stares up at me with a sweet smile.

"Thank you for congratulating me. It means a lot," she says staring into my blue eyes.

"You should be proud of yourself," I reply sincerely.

She gives me another sweet smile before removing her hand and walking in the direction of the toilets.

* * *

><p><em>Week 3<em>

My disguise doesn't work as within 20 seconds a middle aged man and his wife crowd round me with a look of excited awe.

"Oh my God! It's Peeta Mellark!" the man exclaims.

He is a short man with a balding head and rather generous beer belly. His wife is a little plump with tight blonde curls and has a look of boredom on her face.

"I can't believe you are here! Didn't take you for a _To Kill a Mockingbird_ fan. Wait 'til I tell all my buddies at work. You were fantastic last season young man," the man babbles excitedly.

I give him a polite smile in return as I try to slyly scan the cinema to see if Katniss is here yet.

"Thank you very much. Just gutted we couldn't bring the trophy home," I reply.

The man grows serious now and shakes his head a little in anger.

"Those United bastards are a bunch of dirty wankers. Do you know they had the most yellow cards last season? And that Gale Everdeen has a face you just want to punch," the man says bitterly.

His wife sighs heavily from beside him. It is clear she did not come here to talk football.

I suddenly spot Katniss and Annie by the screen doors and she catches my eye and raises her eyebrows in question at the two people in front of me. I sigh and shrug my shoulders as I let the man ramble on about the best way to beat United next season.

Katniss stifles a giggle as she watches me listen to the man ramble on. He is rather energetic with his hand gestures and I have to duck out the way to avoid being hit in the face at one point. The man carries on completely oblivious to the fact he nearly gave the captain of his football team a black eye while his wife taps her foot impatiently beside him.

Much to my surprise Katniss and Annie make their way over to us. Katniss has her playful smile on again and I frown in confusion over what she is doing.

"Sorry to interrupt," she says turning to the man. "Do you mind taking a picture of us with Peeta Mellark? I can't let this opportunity pass," Katniss says twirling the end of her braid round her finger and batting her eyelashes.

I look at her questioningly, silently asking her what she is doing. She just smirks and gives me a look that says "you'll see."

The man is a little startled at being interrupted but happily takes Katniss's phone and holds it up as Katniss wraps her hand round my waist and smiles brightly at the camera. Instinctively my hand goes round her middle and I pull her in close. She slots seamlessly into my side. Her hand seems to burn through the cotton of my t-shirt while we stand there and smile for the photo.

The man takes a few pictures before handing back Katniss's phone and she thanks him. She removes her hand from around my body and I immediately miss the warmth from her touch.

"Do you want a picture too? I'd be more than happy to take one for you," she asks looking at the man.

The man nods his head and fumbles about his pockets until he finds his own phone. He hands it to Katniss who takes the photo as the man moves beside me. His wife rolls his eyes as Katniss clicks the button.

The man moves back to his wife and she scolds him for acting like a child. The man huffs and complains that she doesn't understands the importance of football. They turn to head towards the cinema screen bickering all the way there.

Katniss turns to me with an amused smile.

"You're welcome," she says.

"For what exactly?" I ask.

Katniss laughs.

"For saving you. I could hear that man discussing tactics across the room. You are too polite to ask him to leave but I could see that you wanted an out. I thought I'd help you out. Use a little bit of distraction," she replies.

I laugh and shake my head.

"Well it worked. As much as I love football this is the one place I don't have to deal with it. I guess I owe now," I say with a suggestive smile.

Katniss gives me a coy smile in return.

"You sure do," she replies.

She has begun twirling the end of her braid again. The end of it comes over her shoulder and lands just above the centre of her chest. My eyes drift down to land on the gentle swell of her breasts that peek out the top of her good fitting top. My lip darts out to lick my bottom lip.

"It was fun supporting City. I liked being your groupie," she says playfully.

"Careful with your words. Surely you could get shot for a comment like that," I reply with a grin.

"Maybe I like walking a bit on the dangerous side. Or is that too scary for you pretty boy?" Katniss teases.

"Well I did go sky diving in France last year," I reply.

Katniss raises her eyebrows impressed.

"And here I thought you would worry about your hair getting mussed," she teases.

I laugh and Katniss stands back to look at me. She looks me up and down as if trying to figure out what type of person I am.

"You are full of surprises Peeta Mellark," she says softly.

The playfulness in her tone has gone but her grey eyes sparkle back at me with interest and intrigue. My heart begins to pound faster in my chest as she locks me in place with that look. My mouth grows dry as the corner of her lips tug up in the hint of a smile. My eyes are drawn to her mouth as her tongue darts out to lick her bottom lip. The urge to kiss her intensifies.

There is a small cough from beside Katniss and I snap my head in the direction. Annie's green eyes lock onto mine with disbelief. Why is it I always forget she is here whenever I am near Katniss?

I snap out of my Katniss daze as I turn with a wide grin to greet Annie.

"It's nice to see you again Annie. Are you excited for a bit of Harper Lee tonight?" I ask.

Annie sighs and shakes her head at us both.

"I give up with you two. You are both clearly gluttons for punishment. This is only going to end in disaster," she replies.

"But where would the fun be if we always played it safe," I say leaning in towards Annie and giving her a cheeky wink. Annie narrows her eyes at me and shakes her head. I hear Katniss laugh from beside me.

"Come on Annie," Katniss says tugging at her friend's hand. "I don't want to miss the part where Scout dresses up as a ham. It reminds me of the time when Gale decided he wanted to dress up as a ham and cheese sandwich for Halloween."

Annie nods her head, a little relieved that Katniss and I have stopped talking.

"See you next week Peeta," Katniss says with a suggestive smile before turning and leading her friend away.

My dick perks up at the way she says my name. The elongated way she pronounces the last syllable of it. _Peet-aaa._ My smile is big as I watch her walk away.

I will definitely can't wait to see her again next week.

* * *

><p><em>Week 4<em>

I arrive earlier than usual at the cinema and Katniss and Annie are nowhere to be seen. I decide to head to the toilet to freshen up a little bit. There actually seems to be a heat wave in England at the moment and a few beads of sweat drip down from my forehead as I walk in.

As I walk out from the toilet, after having splashed some cool water onto my face, I bump into a slender figure. My arms jump out to steady the person in front of me and keep them from falling.

"I am so sorry," I say. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

The person steadies herself before she looks up at me. The annoyance in her eyes soon turns to pleasant surprise as the corners of her lips turn upwards into a smile. Her silver eyes shine up at me.

"I think I have enough on you to press sexual harassment charges," Katniss says with a cheeky grin.

The smile on my face only grows wider. Seeing Katniss on Wednesdays has become my favourite part of the week. I can feel the barriers between us breaking down and we are becoming bolder and more open with each other. I don't move my hands that are planted on her waist to steady her. Her body is mere millimetres from mine and my body is humming with energy as a result. A girl has never made me feel so alive before.

"You have a rather high opinion of yourself. You are not that attractive," I tease.

Katniss raises her eyebrows at me but doesn't make a move to create any space between us.

"And I thought you were suppose to be the charming one," she says taking a step closer to me so our bodies lightly brush against each other. She reaches out to straighten the collar of the orange polo I am wearing.

My eyes watch her as she pats the collar down, brushes a hand across my shoulder and then down my arm. Butterflies appear in my stomach at this simplest of touches. She doesn't look at me until her hand has fallen back to the side of her body. She lets out a contemplative sigh.

Taking advantage of this rare situation where I have her in my arms, I lift my hand up and brush a loose strand of hair off her face. Her hair is once again in a braid and I have come to love the predictability of it. And yet my whole being screams out with the desire to untangle it and run it through my fingers.

"So how are you enjoying this unlikely warm weather?" I ask as I tuck the bit of hair behind her ear.

Her grey eyes are locked onto mine but she smiles at the question.

"Are you really asking me about the weather? How unbelievably British," she replies.

"We would have nothing to talk about if we didn't have the weather," I say with a grin as I brush my hand down the side of her face and gently place it on the side of her neck. My thumb begins to swirl patterns against the base of her neck and I can hear her let out a rather audible sigh as a result.

A new line has just been crossed. She has never let me touch her this way before. I shouldn't be touching her in this way. Our families would disown us if they saw but I can't stop. I am drawn to this girl like metal to a magnet.

"I have found the weather a bit too hot for my liking," I reply in answer to my earlier question.

Katniss rolls her eyes.

"In fact…," I say with a cheeky grin. "…I have had to sleep completely naked in bed."

I look at Katniss with a suggestive smile and she scoffs and shifts back slightly in my arms. My hand drops from the side of her neck but lingers at the curve of her waist.

"Let me guess. You want to know what I wear in bed," she says with a raised eyebrow.

I give her a gentle shrug of my shoulders and a smile that says I wouldn't mind knowing. She just scoffs again. I can just imagine her wearing a pair of short lacy pajama shorts in bed.

"Yep. I definitely have enough on you for sexual harassment," she says.

An older woman exits the toilet causing us both to jump a little bit in surprise. The old woman catches sight of us and the closeness of our bodies and frowns at us in disapproval. Katniss and I spring a part a little and I cough and avert my eyes to the ground as the old woman glares at us as she passes.

Katniss and I look a bit awkwardly at each other, a little embarrassed that we were caught in whatever it is we are doing.

Katniss takes a deep breath and makes a move to go back through to the entrance.

"I should get going. Annie will be wondering where I have got too," she says, all her earlier playfulness gone.

I nod my head in understanding and she smiles at me as she walks past. Not ready to let her go just yet I reach out to grab her wrist as she does so and pull her back round to face me. She bumps onto my chest and looks a bit startled as I look down at her. A questions appears in her eyes as she wonders what I am doing.

I lean in closer to whisper in her ear. So close I can smell her perfume and register the hitch in her breath as I do so.

"You would know if I was trying to sexually harass you," I whisper into her ear. "Your underwear would be soaked through with all the things I would do to you."

I see her shiver as my breath hits the outside of her ear. She looks up at me with wide eyes and her pupils dilate a little at my words. Her tongue darts out the wet her lips. I bend down to give her a quick peck on the cheek before standing backing and releasing her.

She stands motionless, in a daze, for a few moments as she stares at me with wide eye. Slowly she turns back around and walks back through to Annie in a slight trance.

I smirk as I watch her go.

* * *

><p><em>Week 5<em>

I spot her immediately standing in line for her ticket when I walk into the cinema. I smile as I catch sight of the very short denim shorts she is wearing with flip flops while she talks happily to Annie. The heat wave is still in full swing and I admire her pert behind and long, tanned and slender legs in those shorts. In a bold move I stride towards her and place my hands firmly on her waist as I stand behind her in the queue. She jumps, a little startled by my touch, before I lean forward to whisper in her ear.

"Those are rather short shorts you are wearing today Miss Everdeen," I say, my breath hitting the back of her exposed neck. "If I had a bigger ego I would suggest you were wearing them for my benefit."

Annie looks at her friend alarmed but Katniss doesn't move out of my grip. She twists round to catch sight of my eyes.

"It's hot outside," she states before turning back around trying to act indifferent.

I give her a sexy smile as I lean into nuzzle my nose against her ear. Katniss gasps a little as I do so.

"There's something hot in here too," I reply tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and letting my hand linger there

We have so far crossed over the line that we can no longer see it. I can feel her chest heaving against my front. I can see the goosebumps rise upon her skin. I am so tempted to stick out my tongue and lick up the bead of sweat that has gathered at her neck.

I shouldn't be doing this here where anyone can see. I shouldn't be doing this full stop. But the desire to be near this girl is too strong. My heart pounds at the sight of her. It flutters and swells whenever I hear her laugh. I am becoming powerless to stop myself. I am not really sure what I will do if I can't have her soon.

Suddenly the man at the ticket booth shouts next and Katniss jolts out of my arms. She fumbles about with her money as she tries to get over our last interaction. Annie has to bend to pick up the coins she drops. I smile at myself, proud that I have this affect on her. Eventually she manages to scramble together enough change and is able to pay for her ticket.

Her eyes briefly flit to mine as she steps out the way so I can pay for my own ticket. I calmly hand over the money to the man and turn so I can lean an elbow on the desk while I wait for my ticket to be printed. Katniss looks at me cautiously.

"I am sorry to inform you I won't be here for the next 2 weeks," I state. I smile when I see the flash of disappointment across Katniss's face. "Our pre-season tour to the States starts on Saturday. I'll be gone for two weeks."

Katniss frowns at me as the man at the desk hands me my ticket and I put my wallet back in my pocket. I take a step towards Katniss and lean in to whisper in her ear.

"Don't miss me too much," I say cockily before pulling back and giving her and Annie a smile and wave as I walk past to enter the cinema screen.

Katniss blushes and I can feel her eyes on me as she watches me leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! Here's an early Christmas present for you all. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4<em>

The sun is still shining and chilled R and B music is playing softly in the background. There are squeals and shouts as various members of the team jump and frolic about the outside swimming pool with their current wife or girlfriend. The smell of grilled meat floats around my brother's large back garden as people stand about chatting wearing board shorts and flower garlands around their necks.

It's Rye 25th birthday today and he is throwing a Hawaiian luau to celebrate. His back decking has been transformed with inflatable palm trees and paper lilies. Scantily clad girls in Hawaiian grass skirts saunter about serving pina coladas with brightly coloured umbrellas on top. I decided to dress up in the most garishly bright Hawaiian shirt I own and stand wearing a bright orange shirt with luminous green palm trees printed on it. Mum scrunched up her nose in disgust when she saw me wearing it. I took that as a sign that indeed my shirt was very tacky.

I head over to the refreshment table to grab myself a beer. I smell rather than see Haymitch sidle up beside me as I grab a cup and stick it under the tap of the beer keg,. The party may have only just started but already he stinks of smoke and whiskey.

"Care to fill me up," Haymitch says sticking his cup in front of my nose before banging his chest and letting out a large belch.

I laugh and shake my head as I take the cup off him and fill it up. As I hand the cup back to Haymitch he studies me carefully.

"You seem awfully chipper at the moment. Even more annoyingly positive than usual," he states.

I let out a light laugh before I take a sip of my beer.

It is true I have had an almost permanent smile on my face the last couple of weeks. After a rough start to the summer things have started to look up. The preseason tour to the States was a success. I was able to gather the team together to channel all our anger and resentment towards Finnick and the Everdeens to play some bloody good football while over there. We won all our matches and scored some cracking goals. The team just seems to be in perfect sync with each other at the moment.

"The sun is shining, training is going well and Cato is trying to see how much pineapple he can shove into his mouth," I say with a grin. "What more do you want from life?"

Haymitch doesn't seem to see the same joy as I do and narrows his eyes at me before shaking his head and sticking his finger in my chest.

"Not buying it," he states. "I have known you since you were in nappies. You never get this cheery unless there is a girl involved."

No matter how well training has been going I can't deny that the reason for my most recent jubilant mood has a lot to do with a dark haired, grey eyed beauty.

"There is no girl at the moment," I reply nonchalantly and with a shrug of my shoulders.

"But there is someone you want and knowing that silver tongue of yours it won't be long until you have her," he replies.

I try to act cool as he continues to interrogate me. He has no idea how much I want Katniss. I compare every girl I see to her. I am craving some time with her again. To see her smile. To make that cute blush rise on her cheeks again.

Haymitch would kill me if he knew I was having these thoughts.

He stares at me for a few moments until he realises he is not going to get anything more out of me. He sighs and shakes his head.

"Look you know I encourage my players to settle down quickly. If they have a wife they are less likely to want to uproot their family's life and leave the club. It definitely calmed your brother down," he says tipping his head in Rye's direction.

I look over to Rye to see him heartily laughing with the team's goalkeeper. Rye was a notorious playboy until he met his wife, Madge, in a night club and he has mellowed dramatically since they got together. He dotes on her and spoils her rotten. I never thought I would ever see him quite so smitten.

"I like to know what is going on in my players' lives, particularly if it affects their football, but you are the most sensible footballer I have ever coached. As long as she is not a stripper or an Everdeen I trust you enough to make good decisions. Hell, if anyone deserves a nice girl it is you," he says.

My smile turns out more as a grimace as Haymitch mentions the Everdeens. Whenever I feel good about seeing Katniss there is always something that reminds me I am walking in forbidden territory.

I don't get a chance to reply as Rye dances over and slings an arm around my shoulder.

"Stop talking to the boss baby bro. We are setting up lilo races in the pool. You're on my team," Rye says energetically.

I turn round to clap him on the shoulder and give him an enthusiastic smile. Anything to get me out of this conversation with Haymitch.

"Count me in," I reply.

Rye's grin grows wider and he tips his sunglasses down his nose so he can peer over the top of them to look at me.

"Let's get Cato using some Polish swear words as he watches us beat him," he says.

I throw my head back to laugh. Cato grew up in Poland and thinks that none of us understand the Polish swear words he uses when he is pissed at us. Unfortunately for him he likes to teach us the best ones when he is drunk.

I let Rye lead the way over to the pool where Cato and some of the other players are waiting. Some of the wives and girlfriends sit round the edge of the pool kicking their feet in the water as they sip their cocktails. I smile at them in greeting and then frown when I realise someone is missing. In fact I don't think I have seen her since we have arrived.

I turn to Rye with a frown.

"Where's Madge?" I ask him.

Rye doesn't turn round to look at me when he answers.

"Don't know. She said she had an appointment or something. She should be here by now," he replies.

There is a pause before he adds something else.

"She's been out a lot recently," he says quietly.

He tries to act indifferent about this fact but I know my brother. I know how much he loves Madge and he loves to show her off at every opportunity he gets. With his head bent low I know that her absence is hurting him.

I clap a hand on his shoulder and he turns to look at me.

"She'll be here soon. Probably just out getting you another birthday present. You know she likes to spoil you," I say trying to reassure him.

Rye gives me a small smile and bobs his head up and down.

"You're right. She's never going to settle with only giving me a watch. Probably out buying me an island or something," he replies and the smile returns to his face.

I pat him on the back glad that he is not letting her absence bother him anymore. He straightens up and begins barking the rules for the forthcoming race on the inflatable lilos.

Rye and I successfully manage to beat Cato and Marvel in the relay race and Cato gets out the pool cursing not so quietly in Polish. Rye and I turn to each other with a grin as we high five in celebration of our triumph.

Just as we grab a towel to pat ourselves down and throw our shirts back on Rye spots Madge entering through the back door. The grin he wears when he sees her is humongous and he bounds over to her like an excited puppy. He picks her up and places a sloppy kiss on her lips as he twirls her around. She giggles nervously as he sets her back down on her feet and I make my way over to greet her.

We exchange polite greetings as Rye pulls her back into his chest and holds her tightly.

"Sorry I am late. I was picking up an extra present for you," she replies as Rye nuzzles his nose into the side of her neck.

He grins when he hears her words.

"That's what Peeta said," he replies placing a kiss just below her ear.

Madge's eyes flit to mine and I smile and nod my head in agreement. She gives me a feeble smile in return before flicking her eyes downwards.

I frown slightly. Something seems off about her. While Rye has her wrapped tightly in his arms as he whispers things in her ear, she seems rather indifferent towards him. Almost like she is a bit distracted. She looks like she is somewhere else as my brother runs his hands down her sides and squeezes her waist. She barely responds to his actions. I don't quite know what to make of it all.

Not long after Mom and Dad come over to greet Madge and talk soon turns to the recent preseason tour success and subsequent start to the season.

"Did you hear what Heath Everdeen came out with today? He called us money grabbing arseholes who only care about the cash in our pockets and not the game we play. This coming from the club that has spent over £100 million on the transfer market!" Dad rants.

Rye shakes his head in anger.

"They are all so up themselves. We saw the daughter, Katniss I think her name is, in a restaurant and she just looked so bored and disinterested by everyone around her. And they call us arrogant!" Rye exclaims.

I stiffen and clench my jaw a little at the mention of Katniss's name. I know I should agree with Rye, out of family loyalty if nothing else, but I just can't imagine Katniss acting that way. She has always seemed amiable and modest when I have talked to her.

Once again I am reminded of how much bitterness there is between the two families. I should feel that bitterness too. I should feel guilty about talking to her.

But there is something deep inside of me that already is unwilling to let this girl go.

"Can we please not talk about football and the Everdeens for one afternoon. Or am I going to have to get the black and white films out again?" Mum says in annoyance.

Rye rolls his eyes and keeps Madge tucked in his arms. I notice she fidgets a little at the mention of the Everdeens as if she is trying to get away.

"We talk about it nearly every hour of every day. There is more to life than kicking a ball into the back of the net. I would like one afternoon where we can act like a normal family," Mum adds.

Dad and Rye grumble and Madge looks relieved in the change of conversation. I turn to Mum with a smile.

"You are right Mum. How's your book club going along?" I ask.

Mum smiles at me in gratitude before launching into the latest crime novel the group is reading. I do agree with her on this point. When everyone in the family either plays or works for a football club there is a lot of talk about it. It is part of the reason I go to the cinema once a week. It's a reason to get away from it all for a while. As much as I love football and the feeling of flying when I am dribbling with the ball, there are other things in life.

One of the girls in the grass skirts comes round with a tray of mini pizzas and I eagerly grab 4 and begin stuffing them in my mouth. Mum frowns and reaches out to snatch one of the pizzas out of my hand.

"Hey!" I declare a little annoyed.

Mum puts the mini pizza back on the table.

"You need to watch what you eat. I don't want you slowed down by extra pounds you've gained due to over indulging yourself," she scolds.

I huff in annoyance that I am not able to finish my meal.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about football," I grumble.

Mum raises her eyebrow at me and I look down ashamed about being reprimanded.

Mum softens when she sees my shame and decides to change the topic.

"So Haymitch tells me you have got yourself a girl?" she asks casually.

I snap up to look at her now. She may act like she is not that interested in my love life but I know on the inside she is desperate for me to find a girl and settle down. I just don't think she would appreciate my current object of affection.

I let out a loud sigh before answering. I have to tread carefully with this.

"I don't have a girlfriend," I say.

Mum looks at me knowingly.

"I know you Peeta Mellark and something, or _someone_, has put a big smile on your face," she says with a smile.

Shit. Is it really that obvious? Am I walking round with a big neon sign that says "There is a girl I like!"?

"Don't you think I would tell you if there was a girl," I say. "Normally you can't get me to shut up if there is a girl I really like."

Mum purses her lips as she ponders my words.

"I suppose that is true," she says reaching out to flatten the collar of my Hawaiian shirt.

She takes a deep sigh after she has finished smoothing down my collar.

"I just would like you to find a nice girl," she muses. "You are nothing like your brother. We all know he slept around before he found Madge but you have never been like that. You have always been the most sensitive of my boys and have the capacity to love someone big. I sometimes worry you are going to fall for a girl that takes advantage of you. "

I smile at her a little regretfully. I am fully aware of the dangers of venomous girls who are only out for my money and status.

"Don't worry Mum. I am not interested in those types of girls," I reply.

She smiles and nods her head.

"You also have a lot more brains cells than Rye. I know who ever you do end up choosing will be pretty special. You are not easily duped," she says.

I smile and nod in agreement.

"I'm just more protective over you than the other 2. You are my baby after all," she says reaching out to smooth my curls.

I roll my eyes at her.

"I'm 22 Mum. Hardly a baby," I say.

"Once you have your own kids you will understand," she replies with a smile.

I sigh and shake my head before my attention is drawn away by raised voices coming from the back door. I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion as I turn to look at what the fuss is about. Much to my surprise I see Finnick's bronze hair sticking out above the crowd of people.

My frown deepens as I take in the sight of him. He's even wearing a god damned Hawaiian shirt. I can't believe he showed up. Rye and I both storm our way over to him.

When Finnick catches sight of us marching over her gives us a nervous smile and runs a tense hand though his hair.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?" I hiss. "This is a private party."

The crowd parts round Finnick as Rye and I stop in front of him and he looks nervously between us both.

"Peeta, mate, I know I hurt you all by moving to United but we have been best friends for years. I still care about you all," he says in defence.

Rye is shaking his head furiously in disbelief.

"Our friendship ended the second you signed those papers. I don't want traitors at my party," Rye says angrily.

Finnick turns to me with a pleading look. He was a lot closer to me than to Rye and he is trying to appeal to my better judgement. But I can't let him in. He hurt me too much.

"Just leave. You are no friend of mine," I say coldly as I look him in the eyes.

Finnick's eyes flood with regret and he hangs his head sadly.

"Fine," he states despondently. "I know when I am not wanted. Happy Birthday Rye."

He hands Rye a neatly wrapped package in royal blue paper. City colours.

He turns to leave without waiting for us to say goodbye and we glare at his retreating form as he goes. Rye discards the present in the bin the moment he is gone.

Finnick's arrival at the party is a momentary hiccough to an otherwise successful afternoon. The team are in good spirits after a successful tour and there is a lot of singing, dancing and merriment as the party runs well into the middle of the night.

It is safe to say none of us feel great at training the next day. A fact that Haymitch takes more delight in than he probably should as he puts us through grueling drills.

I do feel a little regret at turning Finnick away so harshly. After he was dismissed I realised how much I miss having him here. No one knows me quite as well as Finnick and I find that I miss his exuberant storytelling and his attempts to try and drag me along to be his wingman. I mourn the fact I have lost my best friend. But it doesn't mean I can forgive him so easily.

However today is Wednesday and after 2 weeks spent on the other side of the Atlantic I am more than a little excited to see a certain someone tonight at the cinema.

* * *

><p>I stand in line as I wait to pay for my ticket when she sneaks up behind me. I almost jump out of my skin as she leans forward and whispers in my ear.<p>

"Did you have fun in America?" she whispers.

"Jesus Katniss. You gave me a fright! How did you sneak up on me so quietly," I say as my heart jumps into my mouth and beats rapidly from the scare.

She smiles at me as she leans back and I turn around. My heart stops as I take in the sight of her after 2 weeks.

She is wearing a soft orange summer dress today that shows off her tan and slender figure. Her hair is out of its usual braid and hangs loose around her shoulders in natural waves. The urge to reach out and wind a strand of hair round my fingers is strong. She is so effortlessly beautiful.

She stands back with a smirk on her face as she studies me in my simple shorts and t-shirt get up. I have forgone my usual baseball cap toady and have tried to make my curls seem effortlessly mussed.

"I go hunting with my dad and brother sometimes. It pays to be quiet," she replies.

I nod my head impressed.

"Hunting eh? Not your usual pastime for a girl," I reply.

"Oh. Are girls too precious for that type of thing?" she says with a frown.

"Oh no!" I say trying to back pedal. "I just meant that it is a pretty interesting hobby. I am useless at it. I went once with my dad and just ended up scaring all the game away."

I smile at her a little awkwardly as I try to convey that I didn't mean to offend her. She softens slightly after my explanation.

It is then that I notice that someone is missing. I quickly scan the surroundings but I see no sign of her auburn haired friend.

"Where's Annie tonight?" I ask with a quizzical look.

"She has to work. She's a psychologist and has some lecture to go tonight," Katniss replies. "It's just me tonight."

The way she says it with a slight glint in her eye makes my heart beat faster and my dick perk up. This is the first time we'll actually be alone to talk. We won't have Annie's judgemental stares boring into us. I don't know if that is a good or a bad thing.

"Do you fancy keeping me company tonight?" she asks innocently.

My mouth goes dry at the thought of sitting alone with her in the back of a dark cinema. I have to stop my mind from running through all the dirty possibilities we could get up too. I lick my lips in anticipation.

"I'd be delighted to," I say giving her a big smile.

"Great," she replies. "I don't like sitting alone in the cinema."

The glint in her eye is still there as I smile and nod my head before moving forward to get my ticket and following her through to the cinema screens.

She leads the way as she hands our tickets to the usher and strolls to the very back row of the cinema. _Some like it Hot_ is playing tonight and I realise that maybe watching a movie with a very sexy Marilyn Monroe is not the best thing to see when I am sitting next to girl I am having difficulty to be near without pitching a tent in my shorts.

We find seats in the middle of the row and Katniss gives me an excited smile as she sits down.

"I know that I should probably hate this film for the way it sexualises Marilyn Monroe but it is just so god damn funny. Prim and I watch it whenever either of us have a bad day," she says.

I smile at her as I learn this new bit of information about her. For all we have flirted these last few weeks I don't know a lot about her. I feel a strong physical connection towards her but I also have a strong desire to get to know her as a person. I want to know what she does in her free time. I want to know what makes her laugh so much her sides hurt.

I don't get time to reply as the lights dim and they get ready to play the trailers. Katniss focuses her eyes on the cinema screen as trailers for the next black and white classics the cinema is showing appear on the screen.

I look at her for a few moments admiring her side profile before I force myself to turn round and pay attention to the screen. I try to ignore the thumping of my heart due to the intoxicating smell of sandalwood from her perfume.

As the film starts I feel something lightly brush up the side of me leg. I look down to find Katniss's foot running gently up and down the exposed skin of my leg. I turn to look at her but her eyes are still glued to the cinema screen. I shift a bit in my seat as I try to quash the affect she is having on my body.

She doesn't stop running her foot up and down my leg though as the film progresses and I make no move to remove my leg either. I try to focus hard on the two men in drag on screen instead of the tingling feeling her touch is causing me.

Half way through I feel her hand land on my knee and she begins swirling patterns there with her thumb. I have to take a deep breath to stop my mind wondering to unthinkable thoughts. Slowly her hand starts to creep up my thigh and begins rubbing teasing circles along it.

I let out a loud huff as I squirm in my seat and try to keep myself under control. I can no longer focus on the film and shift my gaze to look at her.

Her eyes are still locked on the screen but there is a hint of a smile on her face that tells me she knows exactly what she is doing. Her foot suddenly stops its rubbing of my leg and she shifts in her seat as she moves her legs wider apart. The hem of her dress rides up exposing more of her silky smooth skin. seeing her legs spread like that feels like an invitation. An invitation to play out some of the fantasies I have been having about her.

I have to take another deep breath as images of bunching the dress in my hands while I pound into her surface in my head.

She still does not look at me as her hand moves higher and close to the juncture in my thighs. Her fingers skirt round the edges of my fly but do not linger any where long.

I can no longer stop myself from swelling within my shorts. She is too close. The smell of her perfume too intoxicating. I fight to keep my breathing under control.

She continues to tease me, running her hands across my thigh and tracing patterns over the fabric but she never touches the place that screams for her touch. Part of me is glad. I think one touch and I will explode. I couldn't handle the humiliation of having the stamina of a 16 year old boy.

I watch her instead of the screen for the rest of the film. She never looks at me but there seems to be a satisfied smirk on her face throughout. I desperately want to reach out to grab her and kiss her senseless but there is still something holding me back. She just continues to stoke my thigh while dancing around my crotch.

Near the end of the film I realise that my erection is in no rush to disappear and if I don't do something soon I will have to walk out of here with her and a raging hard on. Deciding I'd rather avoid the questioning looks I grab hold of her hand and pull it off my knee. She looks round at me a little surprised before I lean in to whisper in her ear.

"I just need to go to the toilet. I'll meet you at the entrance," I whisper.

Goosebumps arise on her skin as my breath hits the spot just below her ear. She nods her head and watches me rise as I try and hide my erection as I stumble out the row. I feel like a teenager again as I rush out the exit with my hands covering my balls.

I burst into the cubicle in the men's toilet and lock the door firmly behind me. I put one hand on the wall in front of me while the other unzips my shorts and frees my dick from the constricting garments.

I groan as I grab my dick in my hand and give it a few hard and rough strokes. The earlier image of pushing Katniss against the wall as I scrunch her dress in my hand and drive into her resurfaces. I imagine what it would feel like to have her tight walls surrounding me while she moans my name in my ear.

It doesn't take long for the familiar tightening in my balls to appear and seconds later I have spurted out over my hand with a satisfied moan.

I straighten up and grab some tissues to tidy myself up and tuck myself back in. I take a deep breath as I try to recompose myself. I run a shaky hand through my hair and hope I have not come across too much of a weirdo after rushing out on her tonight.

I splash some water across my face before I make my way back out to meet her.

She is standing by the door when I arrive and she smiles at me warmly as I approach.

"You missed the best line in the film," she says with a smile as I stop in front of her.

I give an awkward cough before I answer.

"Yeah, I just really needed to pee," I say running a nervous hand through my hair.

She quirks her eyebrows at me with a smile before her eyes flits down to look at my crotch. I know for certain she knows what I was doing in there.

Well fuck. This is embarrassing. Even if she is the one who caused the situation.

Katniss looks at her watch before looking back at me.

"I didn't eat before I came. Do you fancy getting something to eat with me?" she asks.

I am left speechless at her question. As much as I have wanted a chance to go out with her like this the thought of our families has always held me back from taking our constant flirting further. My heart is screaming yes you fucker, you are crazy about this girl. But my head says don't be ridiculous. Your family would kill you.

But then that feeling returns. The butterflies in my stomach and the flutter in my heart as she looks at me with innocent and expectant eyes. I am drawn to this girl. I have to say yes.

"Sounds good. Where do you want to go?" I ask trying to sound casual all the while my heart beats rapidly in my chest.

Katniss smiles at my answer and nods her head a little relieved.

"I know a place," she says with a coy smile as she clutches the strap of her bag.

She turns to leave and I watch her for a moment. There will be no going back after this moment. If I follow her I will be running the risk of facing my families' wrath. But on the other hand I will get the chance to be with the girl I have been dreaming about for weeks. I hesitate as I contemplate crossing this boundary.

She stops to turn back to look at me.

"Are you coming then?" she asks.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

"Are you coming then?" she asks.

Her words are enough to break me out of my daze and I bound the few steps to catch up with her.

"Lead the way," I reply.

She smiles at me warmly as we resume our walk out of the cinema, our hands gently brushing against each other as we walk.

She takes me to a cosy Greek restaurant which is a 5 minute walk away from the cinema. The place is clearly run by a large Greek orthodox family and the whole place has a warm and authentic feel. The place is relatively busy and the whole room vibrates with lively chatter and music. I feel like I am inside a Greek villa with the tables surrounded by olive trees and finely crafted Greek carvings hanging on the wall. The waiters dance around the tables as they laugh with their patrons like they are long time friends. A mouth-watering display of fresh fruit is displayed at one end of the restaurant while the chefs are on display to make a great show of throwing the meat on the frier and causing short bursts of flames to light up and entertain the happy guests.

Katniss must be a regular here as she enveloped into a big hug by the server at the entrance. He places a kiss on each of her cheeks as she smiles in greeting. Her eyes shine in warmth as she is welcomed in.

"Oh my beautiful Katniss! It has been too long! We have missed so. Oxford did not know how lucky it was to have you! Chef has just made a new Keftethes meatballs recipe and he has been waiting for you to come in and try them!" the server exclaims.

Katniss smiles warmly at him as she breaks from his embrace.

"I can't wait to try them. But you know me and food. I love anything you put in front of me" she replies.

The server nods his head in agreement before he turns to look at me. His eyes widen a little in realisation as he recognises who I am but he quickly replaces it with a cheeky smile.

"Have you seen this girl eat yet? My mother always says that any girl who can finish our jumbo moussaka in one sitting is a girl worth taking home to your family," he says with a wink in my direction.

Katniss blushes and looks down at her feet in embarrassment. I smile at the server's comment but don't think how unwelcome Katniss would be in the Mellark household.

"I'm not some sort of animal," Katniss mumbles still looking at her shoes.

"I like a girl that eats," I reply with a grin.

Katniss looks up at me a little surprised but returns my smile with one of her own when she see that I am not making fun of her. The server is still smiling at us warmly.

"Let me take you two to a table. I've got just the one for you in the corner. Nice and quiet. Less interruptions," the server says giving us another wink as he picks up the menus and takes us through to our table.

Katniss smiles and shakes her head at the man as he babbles excitedly about the specials on offer today and the change in menu design. I watch on amused as Katniss listens intently and nods her head in all the right places. It is clear that she is a welcome sight here and that she appreciates their warm reception of her. I admire the relaxed way she seems to fit in with the surroundings. This girl continues to fascinate me.

As we approach the secluded corner table at the back of the restaurant the server turns round to look at me before turning back to whisper something in Katniss's ear. She smiles and shakes her head and I frown a little, intrigued by what they could be saying.

The server steps aside to let Katniss slide into the small booth and allow me to slide in the other side. He hands us our menus with a wry smile and wishes us to have a lovely evening. He gives Katniss a knowing look as he leaves.

I turn to Katniss with a quizzical look confused over the server's latest actions. Katniss lets out a small smile as she reaches out to play with the stem of the wine glasses in front of us.

"I've been coming here since I left school. The Papadopolous' treat me like family. Markos is just worried that you are using me to get Everdeen secrets," Katniss says.

Her comment shocks me for a moment. I have never thought of our interactions being anything other than playful banter but I can see why Markos would think that. Footballers don't have a good reputation as it is when it comes to dating and add to the fact I am a Mellark, from the outside my actions could look suspicious. I suddenly have a need to assure Katniss that this is not just some game for me.

I reach out to take her hand. She looks shocked at this sudden action and looks at me quizzically.

"That is not what this is. I like you. I can forget I am a Mellark when I am with you," I say.

Katniss watches me curiously. I can see the surprise in her stare at the sincerity of my comment. After a moment she smiles and nods her head. She leans back and withdraws her hand as she does so. I try not to let my disappointment show at the loss of her touch.

"I can forget I am an Everdeen too," she replies shyly.

My smile widens at her response and I relax after making my intentions clear. I lean back against the back of the booth and throw a casual arm round the back of it. I sit back and watch Katniss as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. The booth allows us to sit side by side and the side of our legs brush gently underneath the table. Her body is turned slightly towards mine as she continues to play with the stem of the wine glass as we wait. I take a deep breath before making my next move.

"Okay. I think it is about time you and I really got to know each other. Besides all the playfully flirting we have been engaging in I don't know much about you apart from the fact you like black and white movies and are good at maths," I say with a cheeky smile.

"That about sums me up," Katniss replies with a grin of her own. "Pun intended."

I bark out a laugh before leaning forward so I can look her in the eye.

"No, there is more than that. I want to know the really deep stuff," I say.

"The deep stuff?" she replies quirking an eyebrow.

I smile and shrug my shoulders.

"Yeah, you know, things like what is your favourite colour?" I reply.

"Now you have over stepped the line," she says sarcastically.

I let out a small chuckle. Katniss's lips turn up into a grin as I do so.

"Seriously. What is it?" I ask.

"Green," she replies. "What's yours?"

"Orange. Like the sunset. I saw one on holiday and couldn't get the beauty of it out of my head," I reply.

Katniss nods her head and I can almost see her picturing it as I say so. She turns to lean her elbows against the table.

"Okay my turn. Favourite food?" she says with a playful smile.

I smile and laugh delighted that she is playing along with my game and shift in closer to her as I tell her all about the delights of molten lava chocolate cake.

* * *

><p>The minutes seem to fly by as we sit talking about everything from our first childhood pet to our most irrational phobias. The conversation flows effortlessly as the evening wears on and I find the smile does not leave my face. I do a lot more of the talking but she seems content to let me do so and every nugget of information she does divulge about herself I find myself storing away to use at some point later.<p>

She laughs at my crappy jokes and I love the way she talks about her little sister, Annie and her friend Johanna from uni. It is clear that she has a lot of love and loyalty towards these three and I adore the small smile she gets on her face whenever she talks about one of them. The waiters come over to serve us our food with a smile but on the whole we are left alone to just enjoy each other's company.

Not once do we mention football or the relationship between the Everdeens and the Mellarks.

"I have this stupid cat that likes to sit on my shoes in the morning and just hisses at me, refusing to get off them and give them to me," Katniss complains as we talk about our current pets.

"You're not a cat person are you?" I say in mock disgust.

Katniss shakes her head fiercely.

"God no! The cat hates me. And it is ugly as hell. It has horrible matted orange fur and squashed face. But I have it as a favour to Prim. She found the god damn animal injured last summer and nursed it back to health. Unfortunately Dad is allergic to cats and demanded it go. Being the kind and loving sister that I am I offered to take the stupid thing in," Katniss rants.

I have to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. It is clear that Katniss is seriously regretting her offer. Katniss fires me a stare that says "It's not funny". I put my hands up on mock surrender before responding.

"Well I have a black lab," I say leaning in even closer to Katniss.

Throughout the night we have slowly grown closer and closer together to a point where we now sit shoulder to shoulder, our arms gently brushing up against each other and Katniss's foot gently trailing up and down my lower leg.

"His name is Barney and he likes to chew my socks. For Christmas last year I just bought him a box load of socks and left them lying about the kitchen. I have never seen him so happy," I carry on with a smile.

Katniss laughs.

"At least you can play with a dog. Buttercup just hisses at me if I try to touch him," she says.

She reaches over for her napkin at the same time as I reach for my glass of water. As we do so our hands brush against each other and we both startle at the touch. It feels like a jolt of electricity is jolted through my veins.

Katniss looks up at me surprised and before I can think anymore about it I reach out to interlink her fingers with mine. Her eyes drop to our now joined hands and she watches as I slowly begin to sweep my thumb on top of her palm.

"What are you doing?" she asks looking back up at me with curious big grey eyes.

"Just trying something out. Will you allow it?" I ask hopefully.

A small smile graces her lips as she looks back down at our joined hands and she curls her fingers so she has a tighter hold on my hand.

"I'll allow it," she replies.

I can't stop the smile from spreading across my face. Her leg reaches up further against my leg and I begin to wonder if I am going to have a repeat performance of what happened at the cinema. That warm feeling in my chest has returned and my body is tingling with her close presence. She leans in closer so her nose is close to mine and lets out a contented sigh. I inhale deeply as I take in the rich smell of sandalwood that radiates off her body.

A polite coughing from in front of us breaks us out of our trance. Katniss sighs as she pulls back to face the waiter that is standing at our table. He looks at us with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Would you like any dessert?" he asks innocently.

Yes, I think. But I don't think it's the type you serve on your menu here. My heart is racing with the desire to reach out and crush Katniss to me.

Katniss smiles politely and agrees to look at the menu. I let out an annoyed huff at the fact that we have been interrupted.

Katniss studies the menu with a contemplative frown. I take a quick glance at my own menu but the Greeks aren't known for their desserts and nothing on their menu takes my fancy.

An idea begins to form in my mind and I put my menu down and lean across towards Katniss, plucking her own menu out of her hands and placing it back down on the table. She looks back at me startled and confused.

"The Greeks aren't known for their desserts. I can make you something ten times better at home," I state confidently.

Katniss sits back in the booth and crosses her arms as she looks back at me with a challenging look.

"Oh really? Don't tell me I am going to have to add baking to your impressive list of skills," she replies.

I smile and shrug my shoulders.

"I dabble," I say nonchalantly before leaning in closer so I can whisper in her ear. "My Eton mess is something to die for."

Katniss looks back at me with a sceptical look. We hold each other's stare, our noses almost touching as I wait for her to make the next move. I have played my hand. It is time for her to show me hers.

"I look forward to sampling some of your other skills," she states with a suggestive glint in her eyes.

There is just the hint of a double meaning behind her words and I feel my dick twitch in my shorts as a result.

Katniss pulls back to turn her head round and wave over the server who greeted us when we first arrived.

"Markos! We will just have the bill. Peeta and I are just leaving," she calls over.

Markos nods his head in acknowledgement and Katniss turns back round to face me with a suggestive smile.

"Your place or mine?" she asks.

My smile just grows wider.

* * *

><p>We pull up outside my flat and I park the car in the garage. I hop out the car with the intention of jogging round and helping Katniss out but she beats me to it as she steps out the car and takes in the surroundings. Once she has done a quick scan of the area her eyes fall on me.<p>

"So what floor are you on? Let me guess. The penthouse?" she says.

"It's got the best view," I say with a grin.

Katniss smiles and shakes her head as I lead her through to the lift that takes me up to my flat.

Barney bounds over to us as soon as we enter seeking some much needed attention after being left alone for more than 4 hours. I drop my keys on the counter as I bend down to ruffle his ears and apologise.

"Sorry I left you so long buddy. I brought a new friend though. This is Katniss," I say as I scratch his favourite spot behind his ears and turn to gesture towards her.

Barney nuzzles his nose into the side of my hand before jumping up and licking my face. I am caught a little off guard and have to stick my hands out to stop myself from falling over. Katniss giggles from behind me. I turn round to flash her a look of mock hurt. She just smiles as she shakes her head and bends down to ruffle Barney on the head.

"It was all my fault Barney," she states. "I made him have dinner with me."

Barney barks as his attention is turned towards this new person who is playing him. He trots closer to Katniss and sniffs her suspiciously before deciding she is of no danger and rolling over to get his belly scratch.

Katniss laughs again and willingly runs her hands up and down his belly.

"You're a lively dog, aren't you?" Katniss says leaning in closer to him and rubbing his belly.

Barney barks again as he rolls back onto his front and wags his tail happily. I smile as I watch the two of them play together.

Eventually Barney tires of the game and pads off to his bed in the corner leaving Katniss and I alone again.

I smile as I straighten up and stretch out my limbs.

"If you ever need cheering up, one look at his silly face and you'll forget why you were sad in the first place," I declare as Katniss rises to join me and I lead her through to the kitchen.

Katniss smiles and nods her head in understanding as she follows me through. She trails a hand over the white modern kitchen table as she surveys the kicthen.

"So you promised me Eton mess," she states when she comes to a stop at the end of the table.

I flash her a grin.

"The best Eton mess in Panem," I say puffing out my chest. "My grandmother gave me the recipe for the meringue. Lucky for you I have some left over from my brother's birthday party."

Katniss rolls her eyes. Luckily Mum had asked me to make Eton mess for Rye's party but I have some left over as a result. I thank my mum for giving me this opportunity to get Katniss into my home.

I turn round to fetch all the strawberries and cream out of the fridge and reach for the meringues on the shelf. I gather all the ingredients in my arms as I take them to the table to start preparing the dessert. It really is a simple pudding to make. With all my ingredients pre-prepared I just need to mix them all together in glass bowls.

I set the ingredients down and pull 2 sundae glasses out of the cupboard to start my preparations. Now that the ingredients are on show Katniss takes more of an interest and walks round beside me to look at them over my shoulder.

"Home made meringues. That is impressive," she states with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm practising for the celebrity version of _The_ _Great British Bake Off_," I say with a grin.

Katniss laughs before turning and hopping on to the edge of the table to catch a better look at my work.

"I am ready for my taste buds to be amazed," she declares with a smile.

I smile too before I begin breaking up the meringue and putting it in the bowl.

I have a very precise layering technique of meringue, cream and then strawberries for my eton mess and I knit my eyebrows in concentration as I pipe in the perfect amount of cream. Katniss still sits beside me on the table looking down at me

"Can you pass me the strawberries?" I ask as I place the piping bag of cream down and rub my hands across my shorts.

Katniss mumbles a reply and when I turn round to look at her again I find she has a strawberry stuck between her rosy red lips and a suggestive smile in eyes. She greedily pulls the strawberry into her mouth and slowly chews it. The excess juices dribble down her chin as she chews. She keeps her eyes locked on mine as she does so.

My eyes are automatically drawn to her lips which are now shiny and red from the strawberry juice. I stand mesmerised as I watch her chew slowly and sensually. My tongue darts out to lick my lips in hunger as I do so.

She gulps down the last of the strawberry, licks the juices off her lips and plucks another one from the bowl. Her eyes never leave mine.

"Do you want one?" she asks sultrily while holding out a strawberry for me to taste.

I say nothing as I take a step towards her and slowly reach out to bite the end of the ruby red fruit. My eyes lock on to hers. She smiles as my tongue pokes out to lick up the juices that run down my chin. Her eyes darken as she watches me do so and then she takes the remainder of the strawberry and pops it into her mouth. Yet more juices land on her bottom lip.

But this time I don't let her lick them up herself. I surge forward and cup her head in my hand, angling her head so I can reach up and kiss her. She gasps as my tongue darts out to lick the sweet juices off her rosy lips.

The sound is enough for me to grow bold and my other hand reaches up to grab her head and deepen the kiss. It starts off slow and sensual before she begins to respond and attack my lips with a needy hunger. My fingers tangle themselves in her silky locks, locking her in place and placing her at my mercy.

Her hands wrap around my back to tug me closer. She opens her legs wide for me as I step between them and her hands wander across my back. I can feel myself already beginning to swell in my shorts but I am not embarrassed about it this time. I have her exactly how I want her.

Her hands dip below to the hem of my t-shirt and she doesn't hesitate to slip her hands underneath the cotton fabric and feel my skin there for the first time. Her touch seems to burn right through me as she begins trailing her hand up and down my spine.

I tear my lips from hers and she tilts her head to the side to allow me access to her neck and I begin planting wet sloppy kisses there. She lets out a particularly loud moan when I hit a spot just behind her ear. I smile against her skin as I gentle nip down on it and am rewarded with another breathy moan.

I am already breathless from being with this girl and when her hands slip even lower, past the waist band of my shorts to slip under my boxers, grab me by the ass cheek and pull me even closer I let out an audible groan. I swear as she begins to knead my ass with her hands.

My hands find purchase on her hips and I bunch the end of her dress up as I ache to feel the silky skin she has under there.

"You wore a dress today," I mumble against her skin as my lips start making a trail along her collarbone.

I can feel her smile above me as she grips my blond curls in her hands and guides me to the spot she wants me most.

"You didn't take the hint in the cinema," she breathes out as I nudge my nose along her shoulder and begin to push the strap of her dress down.

I growl as the implication that she wore this dress for me is made clear. Her breathing has gotten heavier from above me and she moans my name as I kiss back up her neck and to that spot behind her ear I found earlier.

I smirk against her skin as I realise I am not the only one who has wanted the other so bad. Football is forgotten. Our families are forgotten. There is only time to be consumed by this girl in front of me.

I push the thin straps of her dress off her shoulders and am pleased to see that she decided not to wear a bra. I smile again.

"No bra either. Someone was eager," I state with a smirk as I reach out to give her dark nipple a tweak. She moans again as she throws her head back, the ends of her hair brushing against the top of the table.

"Don't get cocky," she says through heavy panting. "I think it's time you lost your own shirt."

I smile at her before quickly removing my t-shirt and stepping back between her legs. It is her turn to grasp my head in her hands and take control as she covers my lips with hers.

We kiss greedily like this as my hand slips under her dress and wanders up her thigh. My thumb strokes the inside of her thigh and saunters dangerously close to her growing heat. She breaks her lips away from mine as I grow ever closer to the part she wants me to touch most but I am too busy enjoying paying her back for her earlier torture to indulge her.

As one hand teases the skin around her thigh another reaches up to roughly caress one of her perfect breasts in my hands. She drops her forehead to my shoulder as she tries to control her breathing under my ministrations. I kiss any of the exposed skin on show to me and her moans echo around the room.

Her hands make their way to my hips and she grasps hold of the belt loops on my shorts. She tugs me closer, bringing my hand ever closer to her awaiting heat.

"You want me to touch you?" I ask with a quirk of the eyebrow.

Her chest heaves up and down breathlessly as she locks her eyes onto mine.

"I want you to _fuck me_," she replies.

My dick seems to grow impossibly harder at her words. It throbs in my shorts and I no longer care for teasing her like she did me.

My hand darts up her thigh to push aside her underwear and roughly stroke up her folds. Her juices drip down my hand as I can't quite believe how wet she is. She lets outs an extremely loud moan as I do so.

I force my hand away so I can pull off my shorts and boxers and grab the condom I keep in my wallet. Her eyes bulge as she takes in my impressive length and she rise off her bottom to slide her underwear down her legs. She goes to remove the dress as well but I stick out a hand to stop her.

"Leave it on. I want something to grab onto as I fuck you," I say my eyes now black with lust.

My early fantasy of driving into her with her dress bunched up around her waist is ever more present.

She nods her head and licks her lips greedily as I step back between her legs and pull her down to kiss me fully on the mouth. I pull back and rest my forehead against hers as I take my dick in my hand to position it at her entrance. I teasingly rub the head against her slick folds.

"How much do you want me inside of you?" I ask huskily.

Katniss lets out a loud groan as the waves of pleasure course through her body. She then reaches down to grab hold of me and pushes the tip into her opening. Her eyes lock onto mine again.

"I want you now. I need you to fuck me hard," she replies.

Her words are enough for me to snap my hips and bury myself deep inside her. I grab the bunched up dress in one hand and use the other to push her leg out to the side, allowing me to take her even deeper. She swears as I fill her completely and I hiss at feeling her so tight around me.

She feels perfect as I feel her walls clench around me and urge me to continue. I take her earlier words to heart as I begin driving into her at a rapid pace.

She grips on tightly to my back, one hand moving down to grip my ass as I continue to drive in her at a frantic pace. I know at this pace I won't last long but it feels too god damn good to slow down. Her moans fill me ears and a layer of sweat begins to form between our bodies.

She kisses along the side of my neck and gently nips at the skin. I can feel myself rapidly racing towards my peak. Every moan or involuntary clench of her walls shoots a shot of straight desire to my core. I remove the hand that is on her leg to place it where our bodies are joined. She lets out a muffled scream as she slumps her head against me. I feel her walls tighten before they explode and flutter around me.

She cries out as she reaches her peak and the feeling of her coming around me is enough to send me over the edge a few seconds later. I come with a grunt and a groan as I feel her body go limp around me.

I stand with her body wrapped around me and head on my shoulder for a few moments after we have finished. I listen as her breathing gets back to normal and she draws random patterns across my shoulder. Eventually she lifts her head off my shoulder and looks at me with a cheeky grin.

"You really have many talents," she says with a smile.

"Is that an actual compliment I hear from you?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

She smiles coyly at me as she continues to trace patterns on my skin. The glint in her eye is back.

She suddenly stops her patterns and hops off the kitchen table. She lets the bunched up dress fall off her hips and pool to the ground. My eyes are immediately drawn to the neatly trimmed dark curls at the apex of her thighs. My eyes darken a little as a result.

Katniss smiles coyly at me again as she saunters past me naked.

I turn to look at her with a confused look.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

She turns to me with a suggestive smile.

"Aren't you going to give me the grand tour? I'm very interested to see the bedroom," she replies.

I stand staring at her with a disbelieving smile. This girl continues to amaze me.

"If that is what the lady would so desire," I reply with a grin.

Katniss gives me sly smile as I make my way over to her and she follows me naked into my bedroom.

The Eton mess never gets eaten.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I didn't make you wait too long for them to resolve all that sexual tension. But there is still along way to go in this story. Hope you continue to enjoy.**

**Thanks to every who continues to follow/favourite/review this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hope you all had a lovely holiday period**. **Thanks for all the positive comments from the last chapter. It really makes my day to hear your lovely thoughts. **

** Things will start to get tricker for our couple now. Their families are not going to make it easy for them. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6<em>

"Fuck Peeta! Harder!" Katniss moans.

I tighten my grip around her ankle that is resting on my shoulder as I pick up my pace and pound in to her. She lets out a strangled moan as I hit a sweet spot inside of her. I curse as I feel her walls clench around me and I stare down at her naked and toned torso.

Katniss had appeared at my flat 20 minutes earlier and we didn't waste any time stripping each other of our clothes and tumbling onto my bed.

I love watching her from this vantage point. Her perfect round breasts bounce gently in time with every one of my well timed thrusts into her. Her dark hair is sprawled out across the white pillow and her eyes flutter close as the pleasure begins to overtake her.

A bead of sweat drops down my forehead as my knuckles grow white as my grip on her ankle tightens again. Katniss's moans grow louder as she snakes a hand down her belly to reach her clit and begin rubbing herself. A jolt of pleasure runs up my spine as a result.

"Fuck Katniss. I'm not going to last much longer with you doing that," I groan.

Katniss smirks at my words as she arches her back slightly off the bed as I thrust into her.

"I know you love watching me touch myself," she says with a knowing smile before she lets out a sharp gasp. "You love it when I touch my tits."

She moves her hand up to fondle her breast and tweak her nipple. I let out a loud grunt as I pick up the pace again, my eyes fixed on her perfect round tits. The tingling in my balls appears and I know watching her like this, I will come quickly.

She is right about one thing. I do love watching her touch herself. I love watching how she pleasures herself and memorising what she likes so I can use it later. It has become my mission to pleasure her in as many ways as possible.

Katniss squeezes her breast as she lets out a sharp cry. Her walls explode around me as she arches off the bed. I grip onto her ankle tighter as I pound into her a final few times until I find my own release.

I pull back, slipping out of her as I flop down on the bed next to her. Katniss lies on her back, her chest heaving and an arm slung across her forehead.

I turn on my side to face her.

"I love how you feel when you come around my cock," I say.

Katniss lets out a light laugh as she removes her hand from her head and turns her head to the side. Her grey eyes sparkle from our activities.

"Well your cock feels so good inside of me," she replies.

It is my turn to let out a small laugh. A silence falls between us as we let our heart rates slow back to normal.

We have been doing this for 6 weeks now. After that night on the kitchen table I was hooked. I have become addicted to her taste. To her smell. To the feel of her in my hands. We have spent hours exploring every inch of each other's body and have become experts in making each other come.

2 or 3 times a week I get a text and she appears at my door with a suggestive smile on her face and a glint in her eye. It never takes long until we are both completed naked and one of us is riding the other to oblivion.

We don't talk about our families but Katniss insists that it is just sex so we don't have to worry about them. I might believe her if my heart didn't clench with the thought of letting her go one day.

Katniss stretches out her limbs, arching her back and sticking her chest out slightly. My eyes instinctively drop to her breasts and I can feel my dick twitch a little as a result. My tongue darts out to wet my lips. Her dusky nipples stand erect and to attention. I think about reaching over to take one in mouth and pleasuring her once again.

But my plan is aborted as Katniss's stomach rumbles and she rolls out of bed. She throws on one of my old slogan t-shirts that she has seemed to claim as her own these last few weeks and pulls her hair into a messy ponytail. The t-shirt is just long enough to cover her ass and I get a great view of her long slender legs as she gets up to leave the room.

"I've worked up quite an appetite," she says turning to face me. "What have you made me this time?"

I smile up at her as I take a moment to savour her in my shirt. There is nothing sexier than her wearing my clothes. She looks down at me expectedly her hands on her hips and I smile a little at her impatience.

Since we started this little arrangement I have reignited a passion for baking. Baking brings found memories of Sunday afternoons spent with my Grandma making Victoria sponge cake and chocolate brownies. I stopped baking once I got signed for City and my priorities changed but since Katniss shows such enthusiasm for baked goods I have rediscovered my enjoyment for it. I always have some sort of baked good waiting for her each week.

I get up out of the bed and pull on a pair of track suit bottoms before I make my way over to her.

"You're more impatient than a child on Christmas morning," I tease as I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

Katniss pouts at me.

"I don't like surprises," she states.

"Unfortunately I do," I say with a grin bending down to kiss that spot behind her ear. "Now if you want your treat you can come with me now and wait like any other grown adult."

Katniss scowls at me and I laugh before placing a quick kiss on her lips. I pick up her hand and lead her through to the kitchen. I pull out a stool at the breakfast bar and gesture for her to sit. Katniss glowers at me for a moment, still impatient for her baked goods, before conceding and hopping up onto the stool. I squeeze her shoulders from behind and place a quick kiss on her temple before giving her a playful smile and bounding round the other side to begin searching the cupboards for what I have made her. I pull out the tupperware box from the top self, take the lid off and present my latest creation to her.

"Voila! I call them Peeta's cheesy buns!" I declare.

Katniss rolls her eyes at the name before sitting forwards on her elbows and licking her lips at the sight of the golden buns with cheese melted on top.

"Oh my god. Two of my favourite things. Cheese and bread," Katniss exclaims.

I smile satisfied as she greedily reaches for one and lets out an audible moan as she bites into it. I watch her mouth fascinated by the way it moves as she gobbles up the bun and licks the crumbs away.

Katniss looks across to catch me staring at her and she licks the crumbs off her fingers with a wry smile.

"You really have a fascination with my lips," she states. "You always watch my mouth while I eat."

I give her a coy smile as I lean across the breakfast bar to whisper in her ear.

"That's because I am remembering how great it feels when your mouth is wrapped round my cock," I say.

The hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and she stops chewing to look up at me through her eyelashes. That familiar urge to kiss her runs through my veins.

Katniss has given me some of the best head I have had in my life. And by the wetness that seeps out of her folds afterwards it is clear that it turns her on as much as it does for me. It is just one of the many ways we enjoying making each other come undone.

Katniss is the first to break our little staring contest as she pulls back and swivels round on her stool. Her eyes land on the monopoly board that sits on a counter top at the end of the kitchen table. The board game is set up in mid play and she turns round to me with a playful smile.

"I hope you have not been swiping extra money from the bank while I have been away Mellark," she states.

"I wouldn't dare try cheating a trainee financial advisor," I reply with a cheeky grin.

"You better not. I'm pretty good with a bow and arrow. I would hunt you down," Katniss replies.

I let out a small laugh as I make my way round to the board game. Katniss jumps off her stool to join me. She scans the board re-evaluating the progress of the game.

This game started about 2 weeks ago. Katniss and I don't dare go out together in public. There is too high a risk that we are spotted by the photographers or someone we know. Much to my dismay we have even had to stop our weekly cinema trips. It's a miracle that we haven't been spotted already. All hell would break loose if our families found out what we are doing together.

This has meant we have been limited to spending time together in each other's flats. Katniss's visits always start with us screwing each other's brains out but afterwards there is always some time when we sit back and relax together.

Besides watching TV or a film there is not much else to do round my flat. However a few weeks ago Katniss found my stash of board games and demanded we play them. Over the weeks we have engaged in many fierce battles of _Scrabble_ and _Battleships_ that always have the other trying to cheat their way to a win.

It turns out we are both extremely competitive and will do anything to succeed. This game of monopoly has been the most personal battle. I probably should have never got involved in a game that involves money with a future financial advisor but both of us are too stubborn to back down. Katniss owns most of the property on the board now but I am stubbornly refusing to give in and admit bankruptcy.

I leave the board out every time she leaves and we always play a couple of rounds when she comes over. However even with my unwillingness to concede defeat I don't think this game will go on for much longer.

"I say I own about 75% of the board now. And you mainly have the shitty properties left. I fully intend to bankrupt you tonight, Mellark," Katniss says.

I clap my hands and rub them together as I pull up a stool.

"Bring it on Everdeen," I say as I pass her the dice.

Katniss accepts the dice with a playful smile and goes to roll them. She starts with a double six and whoops in delight as she moves her little Scottie dog counter round.

As much as I enjoy the sex we are having, I look forward to these moments with her more. I feel like a little kid when I am around her, enjoying the simple joys in life and admiring her childlike enthusiasm for the games. It is these moments I really get to know her. It is while playing these games that she talks about her life. Her interests and ambitions. She has quite a sarcastic sense of humour and she often leaves me with my cheeks hurting from smiling so much. The desire to discover everything about her only increases.

I should feel guilty about spending time with her but I can't bring myself to do so. Not when the mere sight of her makes me smile. If anything the only guilt I feel is over the fact I don't feel guilty. My family mean a lot to me. It should be my family duty to hate the Everdeens. I just can't hate Katniss.

I roll the dice and end up with a 5 that lands me on one of Katniss's most expensive properties. I groan and she giggles in glee and sticks her hand out in front of me.

"Cough up Mellark. That's £1400. Can you afford that or do you need another bank loan?" she asks.

"Wait a minute. Just let me move some cash around," I say while shuffling through my money.

Katniss sits with a big grin on her face as she dances about on her stool while she waits for me to pay up. She looks unbelieving sexy as she sits there with a sparkle in her silver eyes and my t-shirt hanging loosely off her body. As I hand her over the paper money, which she giddily accepts before making a big show of counting it all out, I realise there is no other way I would want to spend a Tuesday night.

* * *

><p>The next day I meet up with my brothers and Dad for lunch at this bistro restaurant called The Hanging Tree. The start of the season began 4 weeks ago and the club has got off to a flying start. We are unbeaten after 4 weekends and have the highest number of goals scored. The team has really pulled together and even United's equally strong start is not enough to dampen our moods. Dad has offered to take us all to lunch to celebrate a successful first month of the season.<p>

As we get out the car to enter the restaurant photographers crowd round the car door to take pictures of us. They shout at us to look in their direction and ask us questions about the weekend's upcoming game with Chelsea. I smile but internally groan at the sight.

The sad thing is that I have become used to the photographers and their harassment. I have been photographed my whole life as Mum and Dad have taken me to various football games. The Mellarks are big showbiz news in the North of England. It makes me sick some of the attempts they go to try and get a good picture. It is a complete invasion of my privacy. But it is the price I have to pay for being a Mellark.

Bran leads the way as he pushes through the crowd and shields us from the worst of the cameras' glare.

"Hey Rye! How long do you think it will be before you score another own goal? I know United are counting on it!" one idiotic photographer yells.

I see Rye tense in front of me and he goes to clench his fists. I put a reassuring hand on his back to stop him from doing anything silly. The photographers love to try and provoke us into a fight. They will say anything to try and get a better picture. They are really good at pinpointing a person's insecurities and utilising this to get someone to lash out.

I won't let Rye get drawn into anything today.

I keep a tight grip on Rye's shoulder as we manoeuvre our way into the Bistro and the waitress shows us our seats. Rye sits down with an angry huff as the waitress hands us our menus.

"They are bloody vultures. I get almost more abuse off them than the Everdeens," Rye exclaims.

A calm Bran shakes his head at our brother as he goes to pick up his menu.

"Well maybe if you didn't sell your wedding pictures to _OK! Magazine_ they wouldn't be so interested," Bran comments.

This makes Rye grow red.

"We donated all that money we got from that deal to charity! Don't judge me because you are the boring brother," Rye replies.

Bran shrugs his shoulders indifferently. As he chose a career outside the spotlight of Panem City's first XI he doesn't get hassled as much by the press. He has always been the more serious of the 3 of us and is quite content bandaging up players from the side lines. I know out of all of us he hates the extravagant lifestyle the club brings with it the most.

"We are not here to argue. This is a good time for the club. The team is going well. Peeta has managed to bring in more sponsorship and your mother has stopped nagging me so much. I just want a relaxing meal with my sons," Dad says.

Rye gives Bran a hard stare before settling down and begrudgingly letting the subject drop. Dad nods his head in gratitude before he peers down at his menu.

"Talking about your wife, how is she? I have not seen Madge since your birthday party," Dad asks.

I notice Rye shift slightly uncomfortably in his chair and I frown as I get the sense the topic of his wife unnerves him slightly.

"She's been out a lot. Met some new friend at the gym. They meet up 3 or 4 times a week," Rye replies.

Dad raises his eyebrows surprised.

"Well I am glad she is making new friends. I know she finds some of the other wives and girlfriends at the club a bit difficult to handle," Dad replies.

Rye only nods his head in reply. His eyes are trained on his menu and I get the feeling he is not entirely happy with this new friend. He loves Madge so much it is sometimes difficult for him to share her with other people.

"Your mother keeps asking about when you are going to give her grandchildren. She's desperate to have a little girl to spoil. And of course it will help sustain the Mellark legacy," Dad carries on.

Rye noticeably tenses at Dad's words.

"Madge doesn't want children yet," he replies through gritted teeth. "And Mum has two other sons who are perfectly capable of providing her with grandchildren."

We are all a bit taken a back with the anger in Rye's last comment. Mum has been giving him grief about getting Madge pregnant from the moment they came back from their honeymoon but Rye has always had the good nature to laugh it off. There must be more going on at home than he is letting on.

We sit in a stunned silence as we try to get over Rye's outburst. I decide to detour this conversation to try and distract everyone from what has just happened.

"So it turns out Cato has decided to go for a full body wax. Says it is going to make him more streamlined," I say.

We need to talk about something light hearted after Rye's obvious anger.

Bran turns to me with a shake of the head.

"He is a football player, not a swimmer. Being hairless is not going to make him any faster. It wouldn't surprise me if his mother dropped him on the head when he was little. Very few brain cells," Bran replies.

I smile and nod my head and see Rye visibly relax at the change in conversation. We start a light hearted conversation about the various mishaps Cato has had while at the club including the ill-advised blue mohican hairstyle and the time he tried to set fireworks off in his bathroom.

Rye soon perks up as the conversation goes on and goes back to his usual cheeky self. His earlier outburst is forgotten.

However any good mood we are feeling quickly sours when two tall dark haired and grey eyed men walk into the bistro. Immediately all our faces fall into a frown as Heath and Gale Everdeen wait to be served.

Dad grips onto his wine glass so tightly I think it is going to snap. Rye clenches his jaw and grinds his teeth as he watches Gale Everdeen flirt with the waitress. This is the last thing I wanted to deal with at lunch today.

The Everdeens turn round and catch sight of us all sitting glaring at them. Immediately Gale's face breaks into that arrogant smirk of his and I have to take a deep breath to calm myself at the sight.

He looks so similar to Katniss and yet my reaction at seeing them could not be more different. I am not a violent person but the sight of him really makes me want to hit him.

Sadly the Everdeens can't miss an opportunity to come over and gloat and they gesture to a table near us. The waitress nods her head and brings them over to us. Our whole table has grown tense with anger and bitterness towards them.

"This place has gone down in my estimation if they let coal scum like you in," Rye says as they approach.

"That's the best you got Mellark? More coal jabs. I expected better," Gale replies.

"I thought I'd make it easy for you to understand. With all that inbreeding on the north side of the river I know you all have simple minds," Rye replies.

Gale sneers at the comment.

"Finnick was right about you lot. You're just a bunch of petty money grabbers," Heath Everdeen replies.

He turns to my father with a satisfied smirk.

"How are the club's finances at the moment? I know that investment with that oil company went bad. I think I may have some spare change for you," Heath Everdeen says.

He digs around his pockets until he finds what he is looking for and pulls a 1 pence piece out. He presents the coin to Dad mockingly.

"Here you go. Put it towards lunch. I'd hate to see our old rivals starve," Heath says.

Dad tenses his jaw as he refuses Heath Everdeen's gesture. Heath Everdeen holds the coin out for a moment before raising his eyebrows and shrugging his shoulders as he puts the coin back into his pocket.

"Keep it," I reply turning to face the Everdeens with a fierce stare. "Gale can use it to pay for his prostitutes. I can guess that they don't cost much more than that."

Gale narrows his eyes at me. Much like the photographers earlier I zone in on his insecurities. I know the family were deeply embarrassed about the prostitute scandal and it is the quickest thing to get under Gale's skin.

Gale makes a move towards me and I stand up to face him. Rye jumps up to step between us both. The other patrons have begun to look at us now. I can see the waitress checking with the manager about what to do.

"Fuck you baby Mellark! The nation may love you and your silver tongue but I know the truth. It's just a facade. Your dad bought your place on the team. Both your places," Gale says as he flicks his eyes to Rye. Rye tenses at his words. "You are both arrogant coasters in life. Finnick was glad to be shot of your bullshit friendship. He said all you did was take."

The mention of Finnick is what makes me snap. I take a lunge towards him but Rye braces an arm across my chest to stop me.

"You are always stopping me from lashing out. I'm now doing the same for you," Rye whispers in my ear.

Gale stands back laughing at me. I realise that Gale Everdeen is not worth it. It's not worth the sore fist. It would make him too happy for me to take a lunge at him and get to get a chance to hit me back. I release the tension in my body and shrug out of Rye's grip. I turn to take my seat.

The manager has now come over and tapped Heath Everdeen on the shoulder.

"We cannot have disturbances in our restaurant. We are going to have to ask you to leave for disrupting the peace," the manager says.

Heath Everdeen twists to look at him.

"I'll let the Mellarks finish their meal. It may be the last one they can afford in a while," Heath says.

The restaurant manager smiles awkwardly as he gestures for the Everdeens to leave. Heath and Gale turn on their heels and walk smugly out of the restaurant. We all watch them leave with glares on our faces.

Dad is the first to look back with a heavy sigh.

"They shouldn't know how bad our finances are. It makes you wonder what that bastard Finnick has told them. It was a mistake to let him get so close to the family," Dad grumbles.

I slowly turn back round to face him. I too wonder what Finnick has been saying to the Everdeens. It seems there is no end to his betrayal towards us.

As the anger slowly subsides I am reminded of the hatred between the two families. I would go as close to say that the hatred has never been greater. What this means for any relationship I have with Katniss I don't know.

* * *

><p>The next couple of days we use our anger towards the Everdeens to make us work harder in training. The photographers had caught pictures of the Everdeens smugly leaving the bistro shortly after they arrived and the tabloids have been speculating what went on as a result. The most benign stories just state the two families had a disagreement but the most ridiculous stories end with Rye brandishing a steak knife at Gale. I would rather just forget about the whole thing.<p>

Gale's comment about Finnick still haunts me. It is clear they have talked about me and I can't help but wonder exactly what Finnick has been saying. Has he been bad mouthing me? Spreading lies about me? He was my best friend. A brother. It hurts to think he is being spiteful about me.

With him on my mind my eyes are immediately drawn to the front cover of one of the tabloids when I go in to pick up a drink on the way home from training. Finnick's smiling face is on display as he holds a door open at a restaurant as he lets a girl through. The girl has a small smile on her face as she steps through the door. Her long dark hair is in its usual braid and there is a slight sparkle in her eyes. My eyes immediately dart up to scan the newspaper headline

_Panem United's heartthrob Odair takes owner's daughter out for dinner_

My heart stops at the sight of Finnick and Katniss so obviously out on a date. Something twists in my stomach at the thought of them spending time together like this. Finnick has always been able to charm his way into any girl's pants. Did she go home with him? Does he know what it feels like to have her ride on top of him?

I must stare at the newspaper for longer than I realised because the guy at the checkout coughs and asks if I am going to pay for the bottle of Lucazade that I have picked up.

I snap my head away from the paper and dumbly hand the guy the money. On a last minute impulse I purchase the paper too and roll it up to put in my jacket pocket.

The newspaper seems to burn through my pocket on the way back to my flat. All I can think about is Katniss and Finnick together. Finnick taking her up against the door. Finnick sucking on her tits as she rides him. Finnick with his head between her legs as she pants his name.

Even the presence of Barney is not enough to distract me as I walk into my flat and plonk down on the sofa. I stare at the front page trying to figure out what this all means. Barney pads over to me and rests his head against my leg confused why he didn't get a hello when I entered.

I absentmindedly stroke his head as I try to get my head round it all.

Can I be mad at Katniss for this? We have never discussed if we are exclusive or not. I mean we never can be. Our families would never allow it. And she says it is just sex. But I can't help but be hurt by seeing her with another man. She comes round to my bed at least twice a week. We often stay up late to play silly board games or watch crappy reality TV. I have become to rely on having her around. We may not have discussed it but she acts like we are exclusive.

And Finnick. I haven't spoken to him since Rye's party. He has no idea that I have even met Katniss let alone sleep with her. He has done many things to betray me over the last few months but I can't blame him for betraying me now. Not when he has no idea of my relationship with Katniss.

I realise that I am mainly angry at myself. This picture just highlights that I have no idea what I am in Katniss's life. Fuck buddies? Something more? I don't even know if I am allowed to ask that question. We come from two feuding worlds.

I slump back against the sofa dejectedly. The twist in my gut is still there and has been joined by a small ache in my heart. This has just all highlighted what an impossible situation I am in.

Katniss actually turns up unannounced at my flat later that evening. She undoes the first 4 buttons of her blouse before I have time to stick out my hands to stop her. She looks up at me a little hurt and confused.

"What the hell are you doing? I have just spent 8 hours in an office chair looking at figures and am in a serious need of a rub down," she says taking a step towards me and reaching for my belt.

I curse my dick for twitching at the close contact of her hands but I don't let her proceed. I push her hands away and run a frustrated hand through my hair.

Katniss just looks up at me more confused and stares at me quizzically.

"So Finnick wasn't around to help you relieve the tension," I mutter bitterly as I turn to walk away from her.

Katniss follows closely behind me, her heals clacking against the laminate floor in the hallway as I walk through to the living room.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" she accuses.

I turn to look at her staring at me angrily, the buttons of her blouse still undone leaving me a torturous view of her bra.

"I saw the pictures of you and him in the papers. You looked like you were both having a pretty good time. Tell me is he as good a fuck as all the girls claim him to be?" I ask rather cruelly.

Now that she is standing in front of me I realise just how angry I am at the thought of another man touching her. I want to be the only one to see her naked. I want to be the only one that makes her scream out in pleasure. I want to be the only one who feels her wall clench around me when she comes.

Katniss's nostrils flare at my accusation.

"How dare you accuse me of sleeping around? I am not just another one of your whores that fucks about until she finds the biggest pay packet. I thought you knew me better than that," she states coldly.

I shrug my shoulders indifferently.

"I have always been told that Everdeens are pretty good liars," I state.

She recoils at my statement. As soon as the words leave my mouth I regret them. We have an unspoken rule to never speak about our families. I can feel her anger burning straight through me.

Guilt immediately floods through me and I run a frustrated hand over my face before I try to back pedal.

"Ah fuck. That was uncalled for. I know you are not a liar. I guess I am just angry at Finnick. I haven't quite got over him leaving us," I state.

This is only partly true. Yes this situation has been amplified because it is Finnick in the pictures but I am still mainly angry over the fact I can't define my relationship with Katniss.

Her face softens a little when she sees my dejectedness as I mention Finnick.

She puts her hands on her hips and takes a deep breath.

"If you must know Dad arranged the date. He thinks it will look good to United fans if Finnick is seen dating his daughter. Fans are still sceptical about him moving to the club. And it's an excuse to rub your father's nose in it. There is nothing going on with Finnick and me," she says.

Her tone of voice tells me she is still not happy with the way I have treated her since she has arrived but I can't stop the surge of relief that courses through me when she admits they are not together.

"I'm sorry. I should have known not to jump to conclusions. Those papers never print the truth," I say.

Katniss nods her head tersely. She is still pissed with me.

"It really wouldn't have been your business even if it had been true. It's not like we are together. We can both see other people if we want," she states.

Immediately the twist in my gut and the ache in my heart return. Do I really not mean anything to her?

"We're just fucking," I say despondently.

"Exactly," Katniss replies way too ecstatically for my liking.

I bow my head as I try to hide my disappointment from her. I realise I just don't want a good fuck. I want more of her. I want all of her.

"So let's get back to what we do best. I came round here for a good fuck and I am not leaving until I get one," she says stepping towards me and playing with the hem of my t-shirt.

She tilts her head to the side so she can begin placing soft kisses just below my ear and down my neck.

My head tells me to stop. Angry sex right now is not going to solve anything. But as she continues to place soft kisses along my jaw and towards my lips while at the same time undoing my belt buckle and slipping her hands down the front of my boxers I feel myself weakening.

I can't deny this girl. She doesn't understand the power she has over me. Just as her lips meet the corner of my mouth I give into her completely and turn so I can grab her head and pull her towards me. She smirks in triumph against my lips as she feels me respond by plunging my tongue into her mouth. She wraps her arms around my back pulling me flush against her. She moves her legs to straddle my thigh and she begins rubbing herself against my leg. I groan at being able to feel her this way.

I need to have her. I will have her in any way she will let me.

Even if that means she breaks my heart in the process.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

I sit on my black leather coach as I turn an old tennis ball round in my hands. Barney sits in front of me with his ears perked up as he waits for me to throw the ball. I raise my hand up in preparation to throw it and he sits up straighter. I narrow my eyes at him challengingly before feigning throwing the ball. Barney snaps his head round having fallen for my trick and I hang my head and laugh a little at his silliness.

Barney snaps his head back around and I prepare to throw the ball again. This time I send it flying into the corner of the room and Barney bounds off after it before securing it in his mouth and trotting back over to me with his tail wagging. I wrestle the ball off him for a moment and ruffle his ears before I get ready to resume the game.

The TV is on in the background and the 6 o'clock news is doing a feature of the derby match between Panem United and Panem City this weekend. Both teams are unbeaten going into this weekend and the fans have been out in force to show their support.

"_The police force in Panem has had to double the amount of officers out on the street after several acts of hooliganism and fights between the two sets of fans have broken out in the lead up to the game. One 22 year old male City fan is said to be in critical condition in hospital after being beaten over the head with a glass bottle by an angry United fan,"_ the newsreader states.

I let out a heavy sigh as various images of street brawls fill the TV screen and the news reporter details the long history of violence between United and City fans.

The fighting is nothing new. The two teams hate each other like cats and dogs. The prison cells are always full during the week of a derby match. Fans can't walk past each other in the street without shouting some insult.

I am not naïve. I know my own family has fuelled and encouraged this hate. The team are encouraged to publicly bad mouth and insult Panem United and encourage our supporters to do the same but recently I have begun to wonder what the point of it all is.

Since Katniss and I have started whatever relationship it is we have I have come to realise that our two families are not as different as we think. I don't feel any hatred or resentment when I am around her. We are beginning to prove that members of our two families can get on quite harmoniously. With fans getting assaulted in the streets I have begun to think that maybe this is the time we put all the hatred behind us.

Barney nudges my hand to encourage me to throw the ball again and I turn my attention away from the TV and my musings about the feud between the Mellarks and the Everdeens. I chuck the ball across the room and focus on playing with my dog.

A little while later the buzzer for my flat goes and I get up to let the person in. Katniss stands in my doorway moments later clutching a bag of Chinese food and a happy smile on her face. I grin at her in greeting as I stand aside to let her in and she moves into the living room to dump the bag of food on my coffee table.

"I am starving. It took all my will power to not pull over and scoff down the spicy beef on the way over," Katniss declares.

"I'm impressed," I state raising an eyebrow. "I know all too well that you have no self control. Your inability to keep your hands off me whenever I have stripped down proves that."

Katniss turns to me with a scowl as I don't try to hide my grin.

"You're hardly one to talk. I'm surprised you didn't jump me the moment I came in," she replies.

I let out a small laugh before going through to the kitchen to get some plates. When I come back Katniss is just finishing setting out the containers of food so I take a seat next to her as I hand her a plate. Immediately we both begin piling our plates full with food.

"You better have not started _Psycho_ without me. Alfred Hitchcok is a genius," she says as she finishes spooning some rice onto her plate.

"I wouldn't dare. You have some similar qualities to Norman Bates you know," I reply nudging her in the ribs.

Katniss scowls at me before she spoons the first mouthful of her dinner into her mouth and my playful jibe is forgotten. She groans as she chews on the tender meat.

I hit play on the DVD player and nestle back down beside Katniss. Since fear of us being caught has stopped our cinema trips we have resumed our weekly consumption of black and white films at my flat. For me it is a perfect reminder of how we got to know each other.

Evenings like this with Katniss have only increased in frequency over the last couple of months. We no longer rip each other's clothes off the moment the other walks through the door but we instead take the time to eat and relax before inevitably our activities move through to the bedroom.

I still can't take her out in public like I want to but I love these moments we have together. Whether is playing some silly board game, watching trashy TV or discussing our favourite black and white films I always end up with the biggest grin on my face.

I am becoming to realise that my feelings for Katniss are much deeper than I ever thought.

Katniss jumps and grabs hold of my arm when Marion is stabbed to death in the shower and I can't help but grin when she doesn't let go straight away.

As the film ends Barney pads his way over to us and places his head on Katniss's knee as he watches her eat. I look over to them both with a smile. Barney has taken a real shine to Katniss since she started coming over. I often find the two of them playing on the carpet. Barney loves anyone that scratches his ears and rubs his belly.

"I think you are stealing my dog. He always goes up to you for cuddles when you come over," I say.

"That's because I give better cuddles than you," Katniss says as she bends forward to scratch Barney's ears. "No offense but your chest is a bit hard."

I let out a laugh.

"You don't seem to complain," I reply raising my eyebrows at her.

Katniss shrugs her shoulders indifferently as the film ends before giving Barney one last scratch behind the ears and standing up to clear away the plates.

I smile and shake my head before getting up to help her and follow her through to the kitchen.

When I enter, Katniss is bent forward slightly as she loads the dishwasher giving me a perfect view of her rounded ass in a pair of tight fitting jeans. Her hair hangs loose round her shoulders and my fingers twitch with an urge to run my fingers through it. My eyes drift down to look at her ass again and I stick my tongue out to lick my lips. Suddenly I am hungry for something other than food.

I take two strides towards her and spin her round as she straightens up from loading the dishwasher. She bumps against my chest as I grab hold of her hips and pull her flush against me. I descend my lips down to hers before she has any time to react and engage her in a slow and sensual kiss.

She responds after a moment, wrapping her hands around my neck and tangling her fingers in the hair on the back of my neck. She has a sexy smile on her face when I pull back.

"Dessert already," she purrs as she rubs her nose against mine.

"I know you have a real sweet tooth," I reply as I place a kiss at the corner of her mouth.

Katniss lets out a little sigh as I continue to place feather like kisses up the side of her face. Her hands on the back of my neck grip my curls tighter as she guides me to the spots she wants me most.

"Good thing I have you to satisfy that craving," she says as she pulls my lips back to hers.

I tangle my tongue with hers for the briefest moment before I break away and sweep her up so I am carrying her over my shoulder like a fireman. Katniss lets out a little shriek as I do so but once she has regained her balance she reaches down to playfully slap my butt.

"Take me to bed then. I am craving for something blonde and blue eyed," she says playfully.

I don't need asking twice as I stride towards my bedroom and dump her rather unceremoniously on the bed. She bounces slightly on the mattress as I put her down before she looks up at me with hooded eyes. She strips herself of her shirt and jeans before getting on her hands and knees to crawl towards me.

I stand at the foot of the bed, my dick already beginning to strain against my trousers as she crawls towards me and kneels so she can undo my belt. She places a soft kiss at the corner of my mouth as she undoes the belt and pulls my trousers down.

"I was thinking about your cock today at work. How it is has been a while since I have tasted you. How much I love having you in my mouth," Katniss says as she grips me over my boxers.

I let out a loud exhale as she kisses down my jaw and reaches for the edge of my t-shirt. She breaks away slightly to pull the shirt over my head before she is back kissing down my neck and across my chest.

She continues her descent down my body, kissing down past my belly button and to the edge of my boxer briefs. My breathing gets heavier as I prepare myself for what she will do now.

She pauses momentarily as she looks up at me with lust fuelled eyes.

"Will I get my treat tonight?" she asks innocently.

"Almost definitely!" I exclaim as I push her head towards my crotch.

I can feel her smirk against the fabric of my boxers as she places a soft kiss there. She then pulls back sharply so she can remove this last bit of clothing and my erection springs to attention as it is freed.

Katniss smiles up wickedly at me as she leans forward and places a soft kiss on my tip. Immediately I feel the first jolt of pleasure run through me and my eyes flutter close at the feel of her lips on me. She smirks again as she sees the effect she has on me before she begins placing a trail of soft kisses along the underside of my length.

She works her way back up to me head where she sticks her tongue out to swirl it around me. I let out a loud groan as her tongue begins lavishing my throbbing erection.

She continues this pattern of swirling her tongue around me and licking up the underside of my dick for a few moments as the expletives start to fall from my mouth and my breathing starts to come out in small pants. She swirls her tongue around my head once again before wrapping her lips completely around me and drawing me into her hot mouth.

"Fuck Katniss!" I exhale as I hang my head back and she opens her mouth wider to take me deeper.

My hands wind their way into the tendrils of her hair to grip her head tightly and guide her movements as she sucks my dick. She looks up to me with black eyes as she watches me fall apart under her touch.

The tingling in my balls begins to make its appearance and I realise I need to stop her soon. I yank her head away from my throbbing dick and there is a little "pop" as she releases her lips from around me.

She pouts a little over the fact I didn't let her finish me off but I ignore it as I pull her up to me to kiss her soundly.

"I need to finish inside of you," I pant as I break my lips from hers.

My arms snake round to release the clasp of her bra, pushing the straps down her arms before pushing her back against the bed. I kiss her deeply as I lower her to the bed and slip my fingers underneath the waistband of her underwear to slowly run my fingers throw her slick core.

I feel her sag against the mattress as my fingertips work their way up to her clit and draw a few lazy circles over it.

However I am too wound up to bother teasing her for long and I soon pull the material off her legs before hoisting her leg round my hip and plunging into her. She lets out a sharp cry as I do so before I begin driving into her with slow but purposeful thrusts. I curse as I feel her tight walls clench around me and drop me head to engage her lips in a heated kiss.

Katniss moans into my mouth as she reaches up behind her to grab hold of one of the railings in my headboard so she can begin to use it for leverage to match each of my well timed thrusts.

Our moans quickly fill the room as we break away and the only other sound is of our skin slapping against each together. We hold each other's gaze as I continue to thrust into her smoothly and she arches her back off the mattress to meet my thrusts.

She is exquisite as she holds my stare and writhes in pleasure beneath me. I bend down to kiss her again and once I pull back I rest my forehead against hers as I continue to pant from our excursions. Her eyes never leave mine.

The tingling in my balls intensifies as I keep driving into her again and again. From the moans she is making I can tell I am hitting that sweet spot inside of her and as soon as I feel her walls flutter around me I let out a strangled moan as I empty myself inside of her.

I roll off her breathless as we both catch our breaths. Katniss rolls onto her side and places her head over my rapidly beating heart while draping an arm across my chest. Instinctively my arm reaches out to wrap around her shoulders and I lean in to place a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Katniss lets out a contented sigh as she begins drawing invisible patterns across my chest.

I savour this moment I get to spend with her.

We lay in silence for a moment, Katniss still drawing patterns on my chest while I tangle my fingers in the ends of her hair.

"You are always so warm to snuggle up against. You are like my own personal water bottle when I go to sleep at night," Katniss says after a while a yawn escaping from her mouth.

I smile to myself when I realise that this means she will be sleeping over again. I take a deep breath as I pull her in closer to me.

"So you are planning to stay the night again," I say with a smile. "That will be twice already this week. Some would suggest that means you really like me."

I feel Katniss tense in my arms. This is not a topic she likes talking about.

Over the last month or so there has been a shift in our relationship. She no longer just comes round to screw me before getting up and leaving. She has begun to spend more and more nights sleeping with me in my arms. We spend more time talking and laughing than fucking.

I have admitted to myself this is because I am falling for her. I just love spending time with her and while the sex is still great I would be content to just snuggle up with her and watch a film. For the first time in my life football is not at the centre. My life revolves around when I am going to see her next and how I am going to make her smile. I am always thinking about her. I would do anything to make her happy.

I know how I want to define our relationship.

But Katniss is more reluctant to do so. After getting to know her I have realised she keeps her emotions close to her chest and with the added issue of our families she has been unwilling to talk about what we are.

I have tried to bring it up a few times. I am desperate to tell her how I feel but I am scared she will run off if I do so. Every attempt so far has been widely rebuffed.

"Don't start Peeta. I have told you. We are both having fun. Leave it there," she replies tersely.

She has stopped drawing patterns on my skin now and moves back slightly but she still allows me to keep an arm around her. She has allowed me to hold like this more and more these past couple of weeks and it gives me hope that maybe she feels something deeper for me as well.

"Okay. I will drop it," I concede.

I don't want to push it for it only to have her leave and lose an opportunity to sleep with her in my arms. I love waking up beside her. I can shut my mind off from football and my family and get a peaceful night sleep. My best nights sleeps are the ones when she shares my bed.

Katniss watches me carefully to make sure I don't push the subject further before deciding she is happy that I have let it go for now and placing her head back against my chest.

If we carry on doing this she will have to admit how she feels for me eventually. For now I am content with the hope that she may have deeper feelings for me. Not long after Katniss closes her eyes and we end up falling asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>I am woken in the morning by the shrill ringing of my phone ringtone. I groan as it startles me awake and squeeze Katniss closer to me as I slowly regain consciousness. In the night we had both turned onto our sides so that I wake spooning Katniss from behind and with our legs tangled underneath the duvet.<p>

I groggily extract my arms from around her and I see her stir a little as I do so. I randomly pat the bedside table in search of my phone until my hand catches hold of it. My hand rubs my face to try and get rid of the sleep in my eyes before I let out a big yawn and answer the phone.

"Hello?" I answer sleepily without even looking at the caller ID.

"I see you are still in bed. I take it that means you haven't seen today's papers," my mum's crisp voice states through the phone.

I frown as I run a hand through my unruly curls before I answer.

"No. Why?" I ask.

"Get online now. There's a story about Madge. It seems she has not been entirely faithful to your brother," Mum replies.

This wakens me up instantly. The suggestion that Madge could cheat on Rye would break him. He has never committed to anything more than her.

I swing my legs round so that I am sitting on the edge of the bed and grip the phone closer to my ear.

"You're kidding. With who?" I ask my heart breaking for my brother.

"I'll let you find that out for yourself. It's headline news. I can't believe she has done this. I had no idea there were problems in their marriage," Mum replies.

I think back to the lunch a few months back where Rye snapped at Dad for joking about grandchildren. Hadn't I then questioned if something had been going on at home? Why didn't I ask Rye about it then?

"Once you've checked the story come on over. We need to get through this together as a family," Mum says.

I tell her of course before saying my goodbyes and hanging up. I sit on the edge of the bed for a moment contemplating what I have just heard. I can't believe Madge could cheat on Rye. Yeah, he is a bit of an idiot at times but he has always loved her. He is devoted to her and has always tried his hardest to make her happy.

I get up off my bed to head into the living room to grab my ipad. Katniss stirs from the bed and looks up at me with confused and sleepy eyes as she sees me exit the room. I don't turn round to explain as I leave the room naked to discover who my brother's wife has been cheating on him with.

I swipe my ipad up off the coffee table and sit down on the sofa with it. I take a deep breath before I get my browser up to see what the world has been saying.

It is the top story on my home page and my eyes widen in shock and anger when they see the headline.

Katniss pads through wearing my old slogan t-shirt and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She sits down next to me and nuzzles her nose against the side of me neck

"Is everything okay?" she asks placing a kiss on my bare shoulder and gently rubbing my shoulders.

I let out bitter laugh.

"It seems your brother has moved on from fucking prostitutes to fucking other people's wives," I state bitterly.

Katniss's eyes widen in surprise as I shove my ipad towards her and move out of her grip. Images of Gale and Madge together fill the screen as she looks down at it.

There are countless pictures of the two of them together in his car. Outside his house. In some pictures their heads are leaned into each other as he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, or she puts a hand on his chest. Others have them embracing outside his doorstep. His hands tangled in her hair as she kissed him back breathlessly. She has a glint in her eye that I remember seeing when she first starting going out with Rye.

"Did you know?" I ask accusingly.

Katniss looks up at me shocked that I am asking.

"No. Of course not. I knew just as much as Gale knows about you," she says a bit angrily that I have questioned her.

I let out a sigh of relief. At least Katniss has not been lying to me.

We both sit in a stunned silence as my eyes drift to the images again. Neither of us can quite believe what we are seeing.

"I can't believe she has done this. Particularly with him. Though it wouldn't surprise me if he did it just to fuck with Rye. They really can't stand each other," I say.

Katniss nods her head numbly.

"Gale has always thought with his dick more than anything else," she replies.

I scoff as I think of just how many stories there are out there of Gale with different women. It's a lifestyle I have never aimed to achieve.

We are broken out of our thoughts by the sound of Katniss's phone ringing. She gets up to go and answer it and looks down at the caller ID before answering.

"It's Prim. 3 guesses what this is about," Katniss says with a weak laugh.

I stare back up at her. I realise that will be her sister calling to tell her Gale's side of the story. I realise how different our loyalties are at this moment.

"Go take it in my room," I reply.

Katniss smiles at me weakly before taking a deep breath and answering the phone.

"Hi Prim," she says trying to sound cheery. "Yes I saw it. I can't believe it…."

Her voice trails off as she walks down the hall. I am left to sit alone with the revelation. It's not like our two families need any other ammunition to hate each other.

Katniss comes back 15 minutes later and with a regretful smile. She looks at me guiltily as she stands nervously playing with the ends of her hair.

"Prim says it has been going on for 4 months. That Gale did it to piss Rye off," she says.

I let out a small laugh and lean back against the sofa. I bring my hands to cover my nose and mouth.

"He really is a prick," I say.

Katniss looks back at me awkwardly. She can't deny that her brother hasn't been a bastard. To fuck someone's wife to just piss them off is indespicable. But she won't agree with me either. He is after all her brother and I know all too well the pulls of family loyalty.

"Mum and Dad have asked me to go over to theirs. I should probably just head out now," she says.

We stare at each other awkwardly for a few moments. We don't talk about our families when we are together. We have managed to keep them and their feud out of whatever relationship we have. But now standing in this room together after having discovered Gale's most recent indiscretion it feels like our families are standing as a brick wall between us.

I'll take Rye's side and she will take Gale's. Our family loyalties demand it. We have no other choice.

Katniss mutters about getting her things and I watch her get ready to leave. We give each other an awkward hug before she leaves and I am left standing alone.

This scandal has reminded us that we come from two very different worlds. No matter about my developing feelings, in this moment we couldn't be further apart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I think most people guessed what was going on with Madge and Gale. This will cause big problems for Everlark and we will see the immediate aftermath of this revelation next chapter. Things are going to get heated between the two families.**

**Thanks to everyone who continues to read/review/favourite this story. I am so grateful that so many people are enjoying it.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

I pull up outside Rye's house after coming straight from training. He and Madge bought one of those big gaudy red brick mansions on the outskirts of the city. It has a rather ridiculous large ceramic elephant standing in the driveway. Rye went to some charity auction and had one too many jagger bombs and thought the only thing missing from his house was this large and shiny African mammal. Madge was not best pleased when the trucks pulled up with it inside.

If only that I had been their only problem.

I stare up at the house for a few minutes before I go in. Rye didn't come to training today and has refused to answer anyone's calls. I hate to think what devastation lies behind those walls. My brother will be heartbroken.

He and Madge have been together for 4 years. 2 of those years they have been married. Madge had been different to so many of Rye's previous conquests in the way that she wasn't impressed by his status as a Premier League footballer. It had almost been comical as Rye tried to woo her with extravagant gifts and flattering compliments. In the end though it had been his sincere side that won her over. Once he stopped trying to impress her and just sat down to talk and listen to her she fell for him.

Everyone thought they were the perfect couple. It seems appearances can be deceiving.

I use the key Rye gave me for emergencies to enter their house. Nothing seems to be amiss when I first enter the polished entrance way. I scan the surroundings for any sign of Rye but there is none in the near vicinity. I begin to make my way through the house calling out his name. I am met only with silence.

Eventually I push my way into his living room and hear a crunch as I place my foot on the ground. I look down to find myself standing in a pile of glass. I bend down to scoop up the photo frame that lies next to my feet. The glass from the frame has been cracked and the photo a little crumpled where someone has stood on it. I turn it over to find a photo of Rye and Madge on their wedding day.

It is a picture that the photographer had taken when neither had realised it. Rye has his nose nuzzled against Madge's neck, his hand gripping her waist as he tilts her back slightly. Madge is laughing at something secret Rye has said and looks up at him with a sparkle in her eyes.

My heart clenches as I see how happy they looked then.

I look up with sad and sympathetic eyes. I can't even begin to comprehend how much he is hurting.

The rest of the room is in a total state of disarray. Clearly whatever happened when Rye confronted Madge about her affair ended in various items being thrown across the room.

One of the leather sofas has been up turned and a glass vase lies shattered across the floor. Rose petals are sprinkled across the room like depressed confetti. Rye sits hunched over in a bean bag chair, his head hung low and a glass of scotch gripped tightly in his hands. He stares emotionless at the floor.

I let out a sad sigh as I make my way cautiously over to him. I take a seat next to him and wait a moment before speaking to him. He doesn't acknowledge my presence as I sit down.

"How are you feeling?" I ask rather tentatively.

Rye startles at the sound of my voice. I don't think he is aware of anything beside his pain at this moment. He opens his mouth to speak but no words come out.

He flounders for a moment before eventually settling on the words he wants to say.

"I can't believe she did it," he manages to croak out.

My heart clenches when I hear the pain in his voice. He sounds so broken.

"I loved her. She was the most important person in my life but she did this. She cheated on me. With Gale Everdeen," Rye chokes out.

He leans forward to hide his head in his hands.

"I hate her for it and yet I can't stop loving her," he sobs.

The tears come now as his body begins to shake from his sobs. My heart breaks for him as I watch him fall apart. I turn him round to encase him in a comforting hug. He sobs uncontrollably into my shoulder as I hold him close. The glass of scotch tumbles to the ground and spills over the cream carpet as he wraps his arms tight around me. I let his tears soak the front of my t-shirt as I know no words will comfort him now.

Slowly the tears dry up and I support Rye's dead weight against my body. He lets his breathing get back to normal before he pulls up straighter with a loud sniff to look at me.

"She said she did it because I was too focused on football and hating the Everdeens but when did I ever neglect her? I gave her everything she needed. I worshipped her. I don't know what else I could have done?" he asks helplessly.

"There was nothing else you could have done. We all saw how much you loved her. You dropped everything to make her happy. She is the one who is in the wrong," I reply rubbing his shoulders.

Rye lets out a shuddering breath.

"It went on for 4 months. She was late to my birthday party because she was with him. All that time and I didn't bother to ask where she was spending all her time," he says a bit more bitterly.

"I feel like a fool. All that time Gale fucking Everdeen was fucking my wife. He knew that when we bumped into them at the bistro restaurant. No wonder he was so smug. The whole time he would have stood there thinking I'm fucking your wife."

My feelings towards Gale Everdeen are not great at this moment. I always knew he was an arrogant prick but I didn't realise he would stoop this low. Seeing my brother so heartbroken isn't doing anything to subdue the anger I feel towards him.

I sit in the destroyed living room with my arm around Rye, gently rubbing his shoulders to try and help him come to terms with this heartbreak. Who knows when he will be able to recover from this.

* * *

><p>Katniss and I don't talk for the next few days after the pictures of Gale and Madge are published in the papers. Both of our time is taken up by various family commitments. The hate towards the Everdeens is at a new high in my family. Even the usually calm Bran is swearing and wishing for their demise. We all gather round Rye and try and help him in whatever way we can.<p>

I know it is not possible for me to see Katniss. I have Rye to focus on. But I can't help but crave her presence. I am mentally exhausted at night and I want nothing more to lose myself in her. Or even just get the chance to hold her to remind me that she is still here and not going anywhere.

Slowly more details of Madge and Gale's affair come to the fore. It had been going for 4 months and started after they ran into each other at a bar. He had flirted with her and paid her compliments and it didn't take long before she ended up in his bed. Every time she said she was at the gym or meeting friends she was round at his getting her brains fucked out.

I do not tell Rye that Gale only pursued her to piss him off.

Rye found out the evening before the photos were published and when a journalist contacted him to get his reaction over them. He had sworn at the journalist before ripping the phone out the wall and waiting for Madge to come home.

She tried to deny it at first but then he presented her with the photos. She had then apparently broken down saying she did it because Rye wasn't paying enough attention to her. Rye at that point blew his top declaring she was the one that had absent recently. They argued until the small hours of the morning where Rye threw a few pictures across the room and she wept until her makeup had run. Rye then told her to pack her bags and leave.

None of the family has seen her since.

After a day of wallowing I managed to coax Rye out of his house and encourage him to channel all his energy into beating Panem United. We still have a match to win at the weekend and God be damned it I let United beat us again after everything that has happened this week.

With both teams still unbeaten the stakes are high and the city buzzes with anticipation. With the recent revelation of Gale's affair the hatred towards the Everdeens is even greater and there are even more reports of fighting in the streets. In one report I hear about a group of 12 year old boys assaulting a 65 year old man just because he happened to be wearing a shirt in the red colour of Panem United's strip.

The day of the match creeps up and before I know it we are all sitting in the home dressing room as we prepare to take on United yet again. There is a quiet anger today as we sit waiting for Haymitch's words of motivation. There is no chest beating today. Just a steely determination.

"A lot of shit has gone on this week," Haymitch begins. "They are doing it to get in our heads. But we haven't let them."

He stops to take survey the room of focused players.

"Take Rye as your inspiration. He's gone through personal hell and humiliation this week but he is here today and been training the best he has had all season. That's the attitude I want from my players. Not that puffed up prima donnas that they have over at United. Players that no matter how hard it gets, they get the job done," he carries on.

He looks round the room and he met by a sea of nodding heads. United might like to think they are the ones that are tough having come from mining backgrounds but we have had to graft at City too. We won't buckle easily.

One of the match stewards comes to the door of the changing room and gestures for us to get ready. I stand up purposefully, swinging my arms around to loosen them up before moving to lead the team out. I turn round to give the team a determined nod and they all nod their heads back at me.

We have a game to win.

The United players are already lined up in the tunnel when we emerge. Gale Everdeen stands tall at the front and he smirks back at us as we approach. I feel Rye tense from behind me but Cato puts a hand on him to steady him. Rye takes a deep breath before turning to avoid Gale's gaze. We have talked about how he would react when he saw Gale today and it was decided it is in everyone's best interests for Rye to try his hardest to ignore him.

Gale sees Rye's avoidance and shakes his head with a laugh.

"You can ignore me all you like but the fact still is that I still know what it feels like to be inside your wife. She has a real tight pussy," Gale says.

Rye closes his eye and takes a few deep breaths to try and block Gale out. I admire his strength of character in this moment. I just have to think about how much I wanted to hurt Finnick when I thought he was dating Katniss to know how much restraint my brother is showing.

Finnick is actually the one to defuse the situation. He stands behind Gale and it is strange to see him in the Panem United red. A surge of betrayal runs through me again at the sight. With all the drama with Rye this week I haven't had time to think about what it will feel like to play against him. We have always been on the same side.

However my sense of betrayal disappears slightly when he smiles at me sympathetically before placing a hand on Gale's shoulder.

"Leave it Gale. We are all just here to play football," Finnick says.

Gale narrows his eyes at Finnick, clearly unhappy that Finnick is not playing a long before he shrugs his shoulders indifferently and turns to face the entrance of the tunnel.

"Whatever. We are still going to beat them anyway," Gale mutters.

I ignore his comment and I tip my head in gratitude towards Finnick. He smiles in thanks and for a moment I think I see a hint of regret. Regret for playing for the other team. Regret over leaving us.

He turns back to focus on the game and the moment is lost. Seconds later the teams are being led out and we go to line up on the pitch for the handshakes.

Gale is still smirking from his place in his line and my anger and disgust towards him resurfaces. I just wish I could wipe off that smug grin.

We shake hands with the match officials before I am asked to walk down the United line so we can shake hands.

As I approach Gale he is still looking at me with a smug grin on his face and I realise I don't want to be near him. He has done nothing to gain my respect. As he sticks his hand out for me to shake I bye pass him completely, ignoring his outstretched hand and go straight to shake the hand of Finnick.

I hear the crowd roar with approval as I do so and see Rye follow suit. Gale's scowling face is displayed on the big screens as his annoyance at being rebuffed is made clear. I let myself have a small smirk as I shake the hands with the rest of the team. It may be childish to refuse his handshake but my brother has endured worse hurt and humiliation this week.

I scan the crowds quickly in search of the box containing the Everdeens. 4 days without seeing Katniss has made me desperate for just a glimpse of her. I spot them in their special box and see the look of annoyance on her parents faces. Katniss seems to look only a little surprised and her eyes are trained on me. I flash her a small smile and she blushes before she turns her eyes away. I smile as I enjoy the effect I have on her.

Gale continues to glare at me as we take our positions and this time it is my turn to have a smug grin on my face. It's clear I have got under his skin. An unsettled Gale Everdeen is often reckless and irrational. 2 qualities that will play into our hands this afternoon.

The whistle blows and Gale and I start an instant tussle between the two of us. It seems Gale has made it his personal mission to track my every move and he is constantly on my heels, trying to impose his tall stature on me and getting me to commit a foul.

Several times we come to blows as we rise to meet a ball in the air and Gale pulls the back of my shirt to hold me back. I turn round to give him cold glares whenever he tries to impede me.

I turn to the referee to plead my case but he just keeps shaking his head and saying there are no fouls. His refusal to acknowledge Gale's foul play angers me. Gale is constantly nipping on my heels and my frustration that I am not being allowed to play football only grows.

After a particularly dangerous tackle where Gale goes in with his feet that sends me tumbling to the ground and the referee still does nothing I go really red. The crowd is going nuts over the referee's poor display and Gale laughs as he watches me get back to my feet.

"You're supposed to stand on your feet Mellark," Gale mocks.

I clench my jaw as I glare at him. I have had enough of his dirty tactics.

United start play again and one of their players kicks the ball back to Gale. He begins dribbling towards me and I can feel all my pent up anger bubbling over. The passionate crowd only fuel my anger as they sing chants mocking Gale Everdeen. I picture Gale's smug grin in the tunnel. The pictures of him kissing Madge outside his door. The image of Rye sitting broken in my arms. I narrow my eyes in determination as he gets nearer.

I rush over to him and slide into him with my studs raised, catching him on the ankle and causing him to tumble to the ground in pain.

The referee blows his whistle sharply as the United players all rush over to shout their anger over the tackle. Gale rolls on the ground clutching his ankle and moaning that it is broken as the United players all shout over each other. I stand back and watch as the medics rush on to attend to Gale.

The tackle was reckless. I let Gale get into my head and I rushed into the tackle without thinking. I normally pride myself on being a fair player but part of me is satisfied at getting him back in some way. There will be repercussions later but right now I bask a little in pride that I was able to do something to defend my brother.

Finnick stands back from the rest of his team and I don't think I am mistaken when I see him give me a small amused smile. We share a smile before Rye comes up to me and pats a hand on my shoulder.

"Jesus Peet. Normally it is me that lashes out," Rye says.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't stand his smug face any longer. Not after what he did to you," I reply.

"You'll be sent off for this," Rye says but I can see him biting back a smile. "But I have wanted to do that for years."

He grins at me as the ref comes over to us and pulls out a red card. There are boos from the City fans and I give a disapproving shake of the head. After everything Gale has pulled he should have been sent off long before I had the chance to do anything.

I walk off the pitch with my head held high as Haymitch fires me an angry stare as I sit down. With my reckless behaviour the team now has 20 minutes to try and win this game with only ten men.

* * *

><p>The game ends up being a goalless draw but several more yellow cards are handed out to both teams before the game ends. The referee is booed off for his poor display and empty plastic bottles are thrown in his direction as he leaves.<p>

Haymitch refuses to speak to me for my actions on the pitch, grumbling that I am the captain and need to set an example. The rest of the team don't share his view and many pat me on the back as I come into the changing room.

"Did you see him rolling about moaning on the floor? I think you broke his leg Peeta!" Cato declares.

I let myself smile at their reaction but hope I did not in fact break his leg. He was stretched off the pitch clearly in a lot of pain and after being given oxygen to try and numb it. I don't particularly care how he is doing but he doesn't deserve a broken leg.

"If you shitheads stop self congratulating yourself for 1 minute you will realise that you drew a game that you should have won. Don't think about how Gale Everdeen's season may be over but about the 7 shots on goal you missed!" Haymitch exclaims clearly pissed.

The team grow sheepish as we are chastised like small children. We mumble our apologies as Haymitch goes into a long rant about everything we did wrong today.

I get home late evening, after fulfilling my press commitments and then getting scolded by first Haymitch, then my dad and finally by my mum. It seems no matter how much they hate the Everdeens my reckless tackle is one step too far.

I am mentally exhausted after being shouted at for the last 75 minutes. I dump my kit bags on the floor as Barney bounds over to me and I bend down to scratch his ears. A couple of moments with my dog always cheers me up.

Seconds later the buzzer sounds and I am pleasantly surprised when I see Katniss's face through the monitor. After an emotionally draining day I am glad to see her. 4 days is too long to go without seeing her. She is the only person who can make me feel better.

However when I open the door for her she storms into my flat and turns to me with a fire in her eyes.

"You broke his bloody leg!" she screams at me.

Barney, a little surprised by the tone of her voice, thinks better about going over to greet her and pads over to his bed.

"So it really is broken?" I say stuffing my hands in my pocket and trying to look sheepish.

"I didn't mean to do that," I add.

I do feel a little guilty about it. His season will be over now. I pride myself in being a clean and honest player. I haven't picked up a red card in the 5 full seasons I have played in the Premier League. It scares me how willing I was to tackle him like that.

Katniss eyes widen in anger at my words and she puts her hands on her hips.

"And what did you think was going to happen when you went in with your studs up? It looks really bad on the TV," she says.

I let out a frustrated sigh and run a hand through my hair. I really don't need this right now. I have heard enough from Haymitch and my parents. I don't want to fight with Katniss now.

"He was being a dick. He should have been sent off way before I made that tackle. And he was way too smug over what he did to Rye," I reply hanging my head forward and pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Then be the better man and ignore him. You are the one that is looking like a dick now. Particularly after the handshake thing," Katniss counters.

I let out another frustrated sigh.

"I was sticking up for my brother," I reply, the anger at being challenged creeping into my voice.

"And what about the fact that it was my brother that you have crippled? I am your…." she starts before trailing off at the end of that sentence unsure how to end it.

I cock my head towards her and take a few steps nearer so that I am standing a breath away from her. The end of that sentence has piqued my interest. Haven't I been asking what I am to her for the past few weeks? Is she ready to define what I am to her?

"I'm your what? What is the end to that sentence Katniss? You have been avoiding answering it. Am I your friend? Mortal enemy? Fuck buddy? Or am I something more?" I ask a little bitterly over the fact that I still don't have an answer to this question.

Katniss stares back at me with a cold glare. I can feel the anger radiating off her. She hates being challenged just as much as I do.

I don't understand why she is so pissed off with me. In her own words we are just having fun. We have no ties to each other. If we are only just fucking she shouldn't care about what I do outside the bedroom.

"You shouldn't care what I do anyway. Like you said we are just fucking. What we do on our own time is up to us," I state bitterly.

Her nostrils flare as she sucks in a deep breath. She continues to stare at me in anger for a few moments before speaking again.

"I thought you were different from the rest of them. You actually seemed to have more than 2 brain cells to rub together. But now I see that you are just as arrogant and impulsive as the rest of them. I don't think I like this side of you," she states coolly.

I am surprised by her choice of words. With comments like that I'd be willing to think that she wanted something more than the little arrangement we have now.

But I am still angry over the fact she won't answer my question. Won't admit that she feels something more for me. I don't expect much, just to know I mean at least something to her. But stubbornness is one of her worst traits. She is clearly pissed and I can sense that she is close to storming out and avoiding the answer.

Katniss takes another deep breath before moving her hands from her hips to let her arms hang loosely by her side.

"You are not who I thought you were. I need to leave. Don't try to get in touch with me," she states.

My heart stops at her words. I wasn't expecting her to leave me. I have come to need her in my life. The thought of never seeing her again makes my heart clench in fear and panic but I have been rendered speechless. I can't find the right words to make her stay.

She storms past me without looking in my direction.

My heart cracks as I hear the sound of the door slamming behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I told you things would get tough between them both. They both have some apologising to do to each other.**

**Peeta refusing to shake Gale's hand is based on a real event in 2010. England player Wayne Bridge refused to shake the then England captain, John Terry's hand after their were allegations that Terry had been having an affair with Bridge's girlfriend. I thought it would be a nice little way for Peeta to embarrass Gale. Though obviously breaking his leg may have been a step too far.**

**Thanks to everyone you keeps reading and supporting your story. A few people have asking about Johanna and she will be making an appearance next chapter. Hope people continue to enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: It was really interesting reading everyone's comments about Peeta and Katniss's argument in the last chapter. It seems it has very much split opinion! Hopefully both sides are happy about how the situation is handled in this chapter. I think they both have some apologising to do.**

**Also I will be submitting a piece for the S2SL cause. If you want to read that or lots of other stories submitted by some great authors head over to the S2SL tumblr page to sign up and donate $10 to access the collection when it comes out. It's a worthy cause with some great stories.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9 <em>

A week passes where I do not see or hear from Katniss. I knew we had both screwed up the second I heard the door slam. We both had too many built up emotions running through us and we let them get to us.

I should have been more apologetic about Gale. I didn't mean to break his leg and I shouldn't have pushed Katniss to answer the question that has been plaguing me while both of our emotions were so raw. She needs to answer it but not in that situation. I let a bad situation quickly become a horrendous one.

I gave her a few days to try and cool off but since I tried to reach out to her at the beginning of the week, she has ignored all my calls. I have tried countless times to get in touch with her and apologise but she has cut off all contact with me. I don't know what I can do to get her to talk to me again

I have ended up spending a lot of time at Rye's wallowing with him in his heartbreak. He is still struggling to come to terms with a life without Madge. He has had every picture of him and Madge removed from his house and packaged all her clothes to be sent to the charity shops.

We sit in his house playing video games and eating junk food until the small hours of the morning. I let Rye curse and swear about Madge and Gale and I try not to think about how Katniss has not called me back.

We sit two very forlorn young men on Sunday night nursing a beer after the team had another goalless draw against Swansea today. Haymitch was not impressed with our lacklustre display. In the middle of the week I was disciplined by the football governing body for my dangerous tackle on Gale. I have been banned for 6 weeks, a sentence that was slightly reduced after I published a public apology for my actions the day after the incident.

It is frustrating sitting in the stands while you watch your team give the ball away easily and move with no real purpose or direction.

"Haymitch is going to work us to death tomorrow. He is not happy with today's result," Rye states.

I nod my head silently in response to his question. Haymitch was spitting after the match. He even threw a boot at Cato's head at one point. He will get his revenge on us tomorrow in training.

Rye takes a sip of his beer and looks at me quizzically out of the corner of his eye.

"What's got into you these last few days? I know you are bummed about the suspension but you have been unusually quiet," Rye says.

I let out a small laugh as I focus my eyes on my fingers that are picking the label off my beer bottle.

"A lot has gone on this last week," I reply.

I can't talk to Rye about Katniss. He would most likely shout at me for sleeping with the enemy. His feelings towards the Everdeens are not great at the moment.

But she is the reason I am so blue.

I just want to see her again. I want to hear her laugh and play stupid board games with her. I want to feel the warmth of her in my arms.

My heart aches for her.

I miss her.

I think about her all the time.

I realise that I have hook, line and sinker fallen for her. This separation has made me realise I love her.

But she won't give me the time of day.

Rye looks at me unconvinced.

"Are you sure there is not some girl that has bummed you out? You are normally only this sullen if a girl is involved," Rye says.

Rye is a lot more perceptive than people give him credit for. Even dealing with all his own heartbreak he has still managed to pick up on my own emotional trauma.

"I don't have time for a girl at the moment. Not when I have got you to look after," I say bumping his shoulder and trying to make a joke out of the situation.

Rye rolls his eyes at me.

"Whatever bro. Probably a wise decision. Girls only bring you heartbreak any way," Rye says bitterly.

I give him a sympathetic smile as we both drain the last of our beers. I look over to Rye and see how tired he looks. I know he has not been sleeping well since Madge has left. He finds the bed too empty. I wonder if I look as tired as that. I know my own sleep as been more restless without Katniss staying over.

The doorbell suddenly goes and Rye turns to me with a frown.

"If that is the bloody paps I swear I am not going to be responsible for my actions," he says as he gets up off the sofa and moves to check the security cameras.

He looks at the video of the front gate and immediately goes pale. He stands still as a statue for a moment as he stares at the person on the screen. Slowly and in a daze he buzzes the person in and walks towards the door. Worried for my brother I follow him through to the entrance way. When Rye opens the door Madge is standing at the top of the steps.

She looks rough. Dark circles under her eyes and hairs flying out of her ponytail. She smiles nervously at him while he stares at her dumbstruck.

"Hi. Can I come in?" she asks.

Rye begins shaking his head in disbelief but still steps aside to let her in.

"What are you doing here?" Rye asks her.

"I miss you. I wanted to see you," she replies.

My heart clenches at the pain that flashes over Rye's face. A mixture of emotions swirl inside of me. Heartbreak for my brother. Anger at Madge for having the cheek to turn up here tonight. But I know shouting abuse at her is not going to help Rye at this moment. He needs to deal with her himself.

I walk up to him carefully and place a gentle hand on his shoulder. Rye jumps at my contact and twists round in surprise. He had forgotten I am here.

"I'm going to leave. I'll see you tomorrow," I say.

I try to show him with a look that I am here if he needs to talk to me when he is done. Rye nods his head and I smile at him reassuringly as I walk away. Madge watches us as I go and I give her a hard look as I pass her. I don't want her to cause my brother any more pain than she already has.

As I get in my car I realise I don't want to end up like Rye, a heartbroken shell who is confused about where he stands. Things are fixable with Katniss. I just need to be more proactive about it. I know her well enough to know stubbornness is one of her worst traits. If we are going to fix things it has to be me that starts things off.

An idea begins to formulate in my head. If Katniss won't answer my calls then I will go to her. I am willing to make a complete fool of myself if it proves to her that I want her in my life. That I don't want whatever it is we have to end. I set off in the direction of her house buzzing with nervous excitement.

I rarely venture to the north side of the river. There is too high a chance that I will be recognised by an United fan and end up getting attacked but I am willing to risk it to see her. I pull on an old baseball cap and tuck in my curls in an effort to try and disguise myself. It's not great but it will have to do at short notice.

In 20 minutes I am sitting outside Katniss's door with my heart pounding a little with excitement and nerves.

I take a deep breath and grip the steering wheel as I prepare myself for what I am going to do next. I look up at Katniss's flat and see the light is on in her bedroom. I grin to myself as I see her move past her window as I feel like a teenage boy sneaking out to see his girlfriend.

I put the windows down in my car and turn the dials on my ipod docking system to find the song I want before turning up the volume. The bouncing beat of Grease's _You're the one that I want_ starts blaring out.

Katniss and I had watched the film a couple of weeks ago and had great fun acting out the respective parts of Danny and Sandy when the songs came along. Katniss had fallen about laughing as I tried to hit the high notes in _Summer Nights _while she effortlessly sang the melodies of the songs. I had stopped my own singing to marvel at the soulful sound of her voice. I had fallen for a little bit more in that moment. I am hoping to play to that memory tonight.

I bend down to pick up a small stone and hurl it at Katniss's bedroom window. It lands plum in the centre and rattles the window pane. I see movement behind the window and Katniss's silhouette appears. She narrows her eyes in confusion as she looks out the window and spots my car. I grin up at her broadly when her eyes drift over to me and I see her roll her eyes.

Deciding it is now or never I put the song back to the beginning and begin swaying my hips to the beat of the music as I start to sing along with the track.

I fall down to me knees at this point as I carry on to belt out the words to the song. My singing voice is not the best in the world. The lads on the team take the piss out of me whenever we end up doing karaoke. Apparently I sound like a strangled cat.

Katniss looks shocked and embarrassed as I continue to dance and sing underneath her window. At one point Annie comes to join her and she leans out the window with an amused smile on her face. Other neighbours begin to look out their windows to yell at me to be quiet but I don't care as I continue to make a fool of myself.

Eventually the song ends and I end up on my knees again looking up to Katniss with my arms out wide. I give her a hopeful smile that tells her I am sorry for what I did.

She looks down at me with a disbelieving shake of the head.

"What the hell are you doing down there?" she shouts down.

"I came to see you. I think the words of the song sum up perfectly how I feel about you," I reply with a grin.

Katniss rolls her eyes again but I see a small smile on her lips.

"I suppose I better let you come up before one of my neighbours calls the police," she says.

My grin grows wider as I bound over to her front door and wait for her to let me in. I hear the click of the lock and don't waste a second before I push my way into the stairway. She seemed to like my little show that I put on for her. I don't want to waste this chance to speak with her.

She is standing with the door open to her flat when I get to the top of the stairs. I smile at her broadly and take off my baseball cap, mussing up my blonde curls as I do so. Katniss has a disbelieving smile on her face.

"Hi," I say.

"Hi," she replies.

I stand there grinning at her for a few moments before she steps aside to let me in. An orange cat hisses at me from the top of the bookcase. I frown at it as it jumps down off it and stalks away into the kitchen.

That must be the famous Buttercup. He really is as ugly as Katniss described.

"You are ridiculous, you know that?" Katniss says as she leads me through to her living room.

"Well I figured that we are the modern day Romeo and Juliet. Our two families hate each other and we have to sneak around. We don't have a friendly Friar to help us get married but I think we are close enough," I say.

Katniss frowns in confusion over my train of thought.

"And since Romeo wooed Juliet underneath her balcony I thought I would do the same for you," I say with a cheeky grin.

Katniss laughs and shakes her head.

"Wow. I have never had anyone serenade me before. It's a pity you sounded like a dying dog," Katniss replies.

"Oh come on. It's the effort that counts," I say moving in closer to her.

Katniss looks at me expectedly as I move towards her. There is no anger in her eyes now but she is not going to let me get away with it that easily. I've tried to play to her humorous side so far to remind her how much fun we have together but now it is time to get serious. I have an apology to make.

"I'm sorry for breaking Gale's leg. And I'm sorry for how I spoke to you after. I was a dick," I say more sincerely.

I can see the gratitude in Katniss's eye as I say this. She is accepting my apology.

"You were," she replies before she pauses to take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer your question. You deserve an answer. I've just never liked labels on relationships and my defence mechanisms came up when you challenged me," she carries on.

She stops again. Her eyes dropping to the floor and her hands fiddling with the end of her braid.

"I want you to know that I am not seeing anyone else. That I don't want to see anyone else," she mumbles.

The tension in her shoulders disappears at this admission. It is made clear to me that she has been feeling some of the stress I have had this week about being separated. The grin reaches all the way to my ears when I hear her words. I put my finger underneath her chin to tip it up and make her look at me.

"Is that your way of telling me that you like me? That we are exclusive?" I ask with a smile on my face.

Katniss rolls her eyes at me and I chuckle.

"If we have to define this then yes," she replies.

My grin grows wider still and I can't wait any longer to kiss her so I swoop down to capture her lips. Katniss smiles into it before she wraps her arms around my neck. I lift her up slightly as I squeeze her close and she laughs as we break away.

I place her back down on her feet and reach up to gently caress the side of her face. She leans into my touch as I do so.

"I've missed you," I say honestly.

Katniss smiles sweetly at me before placing a kiss on the inside of my wrist.

"It scares me just how much I missed you too," she replies. "I'm sorry if that means I push you away sometimes."

"It's okay to be a little scared just as long as you tell me," I reply reaching my hands down to interlink our fingers together. "We both said and did things we regret. We've accepted each other's apologies so it is time to move on."

Katniss smiles up at me gratefully before we are interrupted by Annie coming through. She smiles at us knowingly when she catches sight of us standing closely together.

"So you made up then?" she says moving to sit down on the sofa.

I throw an arm around Katniss's shoulder as we turn round to face her. I look down at her with a big grin.

"Yep. I knew Katniss couldn't resist my singing," I reply.

Annie chuckles.

"Simon Cowell is not going to be calling you any time soon," Annie replies.

Both Katniss and I grin before Katniss moves away slightly and leads me to sit down on the opposite sofa. Katniss curls up into my side and rests her head against my shoulder. I smile happily as I wrap my arm around her. Annie smiles at us knowingly as the 3 of us begin a light discussion about the current series of _X factor._

There will still be things we will have to overcome but for now things are okay.

* * *

><p>Later in the evening I feel Katniss yawning beside me and I lean over to kiss the top of her head.<p>

"I think I need to take you to bed," I state.

Katniss smiles up at me sleepily as she nods her head.

Annie smiles at us again from across the room as we say our goodnights and I help Katniss up. I tuck her into my side as we make our way to her room.

We strip ourselves of our clothes, leaving me in my boxers while Katniss throws on a simple pair of pyjama shorts and t-shirt. We both crawl under the duvet and Katniss immediately curls up to my side, throwing a leg over my hip and leaning forward to place a soft kiss on my lips. I cup her cheek to deepen the kiss a little and savour the feeling of being able to taste her again.

When the kiss ends I nuzzle her nose against mine and brush a strand of hair off her face. She smiles up at me sweetly before she turns her head to settle it above my heart. I can't quite believe I ended up here with her tonight.

"I have missed sleeping beside you. You are just so warm to snuggle up against," she says wriggling closer to me.

I smile again as I kiss the top of her head before I resume my leisurely stroking of her hair.

Neither of us initiates anything more tonight but lying wrapped up in each other's arms like this seems so much more intimate. This would be the perfect moment to tell her I love her.

I just don't think she is ready to hear it.

* * *

><p>The next morning we both rise early for our respective jobs. It felt so good to wake up in her arms and be met with her soft scent of sandalwood. I wish I didn't have to move.<p>

I leave her while she grabs a shower and I go through to the kitchen to make us both some coffee. Annie is sitting at the table with her own steaming mug clasped in her hands as she reads the news headlines on her ipad. She smiles warmly at me as I enter.

After a rocky start, with her disapproval for our relationship clear, I get the sense that she has warmed to the idea of our relationship now and is genuinely happy about it.

I greet her with a good morning as I turn on the coffee machine. I lean back against the counter as I wait for it to boot itself up. I watch Annie for a moment before speaking.

"You know considering I met you in June I don't really know that much about you," I say.

Annie smiles.

"Well I had Katniss to compete with when we first met. I could have danced around naked in front of you and you wouldn't have noticed," she says.

I hang my head and let myself smile. I often forgot Annie was there when we are the cinema. Katniss just grabbed all my attention.

The coffee machine beeps and I get the cups for coffee and press the correct settings to make Katniss's favourite.

"I apologise for being rude," I reply with a grin.

Annie smiles again as she gets up to put her cup away.

"I often wondered if you were just flirting with her to mess with her family but I can see that you genuinely care about her," Annie says.

Her words touch me. Annie is the only person that knows about our relationship and it means a lot that I have her approval.

"That means a lot. Katniss talks a lot about you so it's good to know I have your seal of approval," I reply.

Annie smiles and nods her head.

"You're welcome," she says. "She talks a lot about you too. She was a bit lost this week when you were not speaking but her pride stopped her from coming to see you."

I raise my eyebrows surprised. Katniss keeps so much close to her chest. I didn't have her to be a girl that would gush about a guy she is sleeping with and I am surprised to hear exactly how she has been this last week.

Annie sees my surprise and shakes her head with a grin.

"Katniss doesn't do serious relationships," she says. "But I have never seen her act so affectionately around a man before. She cares for more than she would like to admit"

I look at her a little shocked but she nods her head to confirm that she is being sincere. My heart picks up at the implication. Maybe I am a lot closer to cracking Katniss's hard shell than I originally thought.

I don't get a chance to speak with Annie any longer as Katniss comes through from her shower, her hair still wet as she come over to greet me with a soft kiss on the lips. She settles into my side as I hand her the coffee I have just made.

Annie gives me a knowing smile before she makes her excuses and leaves.

"What were you two talking about?" Katniss asks as she blows on the top of her coffee.

"Just how utterly amazing you are!" I declare enthusiastically.

Katniss laughs before she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Well it has taken you both long enough to realise it," Katniss jokes.

I shake my head at her before ducking it down to rest my head against hers.

"I've known all along," I say softly.

Katniss looks up with a small smile. She reaches up to place another soft kiss on my lips before pulling away to make some toast. I don't ever want her not to know how amazing I think she is.

* * *

><p>I manage to catch Rye alone later that day at training. I didn't hear anything from him last night and I am a little worried about what Madge has done to him.<p>

He is looking downtrodden when I catch him. He keeps his eyes to the floor as I question him about Madge and he answers me.

"She said she misses me. That she realises that she has made a mistake. That she still loves me and wants me back," he says.

My anger towards her intensifies. She has no right to screw with my brother's emotions like this. He's confused and hurt enough as it is.

Rye then lets out a bitter laugh and shakes his head.

"But it is just because Gale has said he doesn't want her anymore. She thought she would try her luck with me," he says.

Even though I can see his is angry at this fact, part of him still wishes she really does want him back. His whole body sinks as he grows more sombre.

"If it was anyone else I think I could forgive her. I loved her that much. But it was Gale Everdeen. My worst enemy. I can't forgive her for that," he says.

I nod my head in understanding as I put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"You don't need to explain it to me. I understand," I say.

Rye nods his head in gratitude before he moves past me with his head low.

Aside from a continually forlorn and heartbroken Rye, the next couple of weeks pass in a blissful blur. Katniss and I spend more and more nights round at each other's flats. It feels like a completely different relationship. The sex has mellowed a bit and there are more nights just spent snuggling up on the sofa but I still love every second I spend with her. There is an intimacy in our relationship that there wasn't before. More gentle touches and soft caresses. I think I enjoy this more.

It is getting harder and harder not to tell her how I feel. I few times I have had to catch myself from saying I love you as she wakes me up with kisses in the morning or I am ending a long phone call with her. I am just too nervous about how she will react if I do tell her.

Rye comments on my change of mood again but he doesn't push me to discover the reason behind it. He is still struggling with Madge's betrayal and I feel bad that now Katniss and I have made up I am there less for him.

To try and make it up to him I offer to take him out on Saturday night to help him drown his sorrows. The team lost that afternoon so we are both pretty muted when we enter the low class bar. Rye sits with his head hung low as he picks the label off his bottle. Quite a few girls in the bar are looking in our direction but Rye has no interest. He is not ready to find someone to fill the void Madge has left.

"Her lawyer called mine today. Apparently she wants to challenge the pre-nup. Not that she has any leg to stand on. Mum made sure that thing was iron tight," Rye says coldly.

I smile at him sympathetically. He filed for divorce last week and has taken it hard. It can't be easy for him if Madge is making things more complicated. She has shown a side of herself that none of us were ever aware she had.

"I just never thought she was interested in me for my money," Rye says dejectedly.

My heart clenches at the sight of him so depressed. He puts a good front on in training but I know he still regularly breaks down at home.

"At least you don't have any kids. You can cut all ties with her once the divorce is finalised. You need to put it behind you and find a girl that actually loves you," I say.

"You're hardly one to talk. You have been single for the last 2 years," Rye scoffs.

I take a deep breath after his comment. I know he is hurting but there is no need to attack me. I am not the one to blame here.

I finish the rest of my beer and get up to get us another round of drinks. I think I am going to need a lot to get through this night with a depressed Rye. I make my way through the crowd and over to the bar to order our drinks.

I gesture to the bar tender and he nods his head in acknowledgement before he heads over to me. A medium built girl with short dark hair stands beside me at the bar. She eyes me up as I lean against the bar and give the bar tender my order.

"And I'll have a Jack and coke," the girl says with an American accent. "Add it to Blondie's tab."

I lean my elbow against the bar as I look her up and down. She has a muscular build and hazel eyes that sparkle with mischief. She wears a tight fitting black skirt and a top that cuts dangerously low. She has a sexy confidence that demands attention. I am slightly impressed with her balls to order herself a drink on my behalf.

"That's a bit presumptuous of you. I didn't ask you if you wanted a drink," I state.

The girl shrugs her shoulders and sidles up closer to me.

"I've lived in England long enough to know that British guys don't like to make the first move. I am just getting things moving for you," she replies.

I raise my eyebrows at her. She is more brazen than the usual girl that comes up to me. Normally girls try to be subtle as they stand talking to me while twirling their hair. I think I prefer this girl's attitude.

The bartender comes back and hands us our drinks. The girl takes her drink and begins sucking it through her straw. Her eyes continue to watch me as I hand over the money to pay for the drinks.

She releases her lips from the straw and puts the drink back on the bar with her eyes still on me.

"So tell me. Do you have some sort of magic dick or is there another reason why every girl in this room is staring at you?" she asks.

I quickly scan the surroundings and immediately see several pairs of female eyes on me. Since I have met Katniss I haven't really noticed any other girls. I just don't have the desire to notice them anymore.

I shake my head before I look back at the girl.

"I play football. These girls are only interested in my bank balance," I reply.

The girl rolls her eyes.

"I don't get it with Brits and soccer. My old roommate's family are some big football bigwigs but I never saw the appeal. Any old idiot can kick a ball into a net," the girl says.

"So you hate football and think British men are a bunch of pussies. Why are you in England again?" I ask teasingly.

The girls smiles at me as she takes another slurp of her drink.

"I went to Oxford, got a job in London. Up visiting my old roommate. Though she has been a bit of a bore recently," she says.

I am about to ask why her old roommate is being a bore when a familiar voice breaks my focus.

"Johanna what are you doing?" Katniss voice calls from behind me.

I twist round to see Katniss in a simple tight fitting red dress with short sleeves. Her hair is down in waves and I marvel at how beautiful she looks. She looks a little surprised to see me here but I can't stop the grin that forms on my face when I see her.

The girl, who I now know to be called Johanna, smirks at her friend as she finishes her drink.

"We were just talking about you Brainless. I was just telling Blondie here that you have become a bit of a bore recently," Johanna says.

Katniss knits her eyebrows into a frown. So the two of them know each other from uni. I vaguely recall Katniss telling me stories about various escapades at uni she got up to with a girl called Johanna. I guess this is the girl that she went skinny dipping with and toilet papered the Dean's house.

"And how is she a bore?" I ask Johanna with an intrigued smile.

Johanna lets out an exaggerated sigh.

"She's finally got herself a boyfriend and she won't shut up about him," Johanna says.

I raise my eyebrows and turn to face Katniss.

"A boyfriend really? He must be a pretty great guy if he has a girlfriend as beautiful as you," I say with a smile.

Katniss scowls at me. I am just enjoying the fact she has described me as her boyfriend to her friend. It is good to know she is admitting our relationship to another person. Maybe she will be more willing to hear that I love her if I bring it up.

She clearly hasn't told Johanna exactly who her boyfriend is though and Johanna carries on completely oblivious that the said boyfriend is in front of her.

"It's pathetic really how smitten she is with him. Says he is the best sex she has ever had," Johanna says.

My grin grows wider as I lean back to get a better look at Katniss. Talking to Johanna is proving to be a real big ego boost.

"Wow. That is quite an accolade. He must really know what he is doing," I say with a smug grin.

Katniss narrows her eyes at me.

"He's a bit arrogant about it," she replies coolly.

I chuckle as I see her reaction to this situation.

Johanna leans in closer to me now before she speaks again.

"You want to know what's really pathetic? She's too scared to tell the guy she loves him. She says she is scared he doesn't feel the same way," Johanna says with a disapproving shake of the head.

These words really surprise me. I have suspected that Katniss may have deeper feelings for me but I didn't think that she had fallen in love with me just yet. I am surprised she has admitted this to her friend.

I turn to Katniss again with my eyebrows raised. She glowers at Johanna before flitting her eyes briefly to mine and then looking down a little embarrassed.

"You'll just have to ask him then," I reply with a cocky grin.

Katniss narrows her eyes at me, undecided if I am making fun of her or not. I am enjoying seeing her squirm through Johanna's comments. I have spent too long trying to figure out what I mean to her and I am enjoying finally getting some answers.

Johanna shakes her head again and turns her attention back to me.

"So what do you say Blondie? You willing to take me out so I can let this one get back to her boyfriend?" she asks.

I give Johanna an apologetic shake of the head.

"Unfortunately I can't. I probably should have mentioned this when we first met, but I have a girlfriend. I think she is the most beautiful person on the planet," I say my eyes looking up at Katniss.

Katniss blushes a little before Johanna shrugs her shoulders and turns to leave.

"Urgh! I hate all these loved up couples. Monogamy is so boring," she sighs. "I'm going to pee before we head out to find some new talent."

Johanna says goodbye to me as she makes her way past to go to the toilets. Katniss and I are left alone. Katniss narrows her eyes when she sees my happy grin.

"Don't even think about saying anything," Katniss warns.

She is clearly embarrassed her feelings have been exposed in such a way. I am just ridiculously happy that my feelings are reciprocated.

"I wasn't going to," I say with a smile.

"I can see the smugness in your face. This doesn't change anything," she states.

"I beg to differ," I reply.

She scowls at me again and I laugh as she turns to leave. I don't care that she is annoyed with me now. I just found out she loves me. Nothing else matters.

As she goes to leave I reach forward to grab her waist and pull her back against my chest. She is a little startled as I lean forward to whisper in her ear.

"Oh and Katniss," I say my breath hitting the back of her neck. "I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

I am met with the smell of sizzling bacon and the sounds of hisses from the frying pan as I turn the key in the lock and enter my flat. I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion at this unexpected sound and smell. There shouldn't be anyone in my flat.

Barney has not even come up to greet me like he normally does. Something isn't quite right.

I carefully place my training bags on the floor and approach the kitchen cautiously. The sound of the radio playing softly greets me as I draw closer and I can see Barney dancing round a pair of long slender legs standing in my kitchen. My frown soon turns to a grin when I realise who has broken into my flat.

Katniss stands by the stove flipping bacon while she sings along with the radio. She has a beautiful singing voice, something she gets shy about when I mention, but it is soft and melodic and a sense of peace washes over me when I hear it. Barney stops to sit and look up at her as he licks his lips and she smiles as she bends down to feed him a bit of cooked bacon. Barney chomps down on it greedily before he trots off to explore other delights in the kitchen.

I smile at the sight of Katniss looking so comfortable in my kitchen. She has just slotted into this part of my life so seamlessly. I continue to enjoy the sight of her for a moment before I sneak up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"You know it is against the law to break and enter into another person's home," I say as I squeeze her waist tightly and lean into to nuzzle the base of her neck with my nose.

Katniss smiles as she flips a bit of bacon over and twists round to greet me.

"It's not breaking and entering if you have a key," she replies.

"And how may I ask do you have a key?" I say.

"I made a copy when you gave me your key to feed and walk Barney while you were away 2 weeks ago," she replies nonchalantly.

She turns back to attend to the bacon and I grin like an idiot that she now has a key to my flat. I don't care that she made a copy behind my back. She spends 4 or 5 nights a week at mine at the moment. It makes sense for her to have a key. And if it encourages her to spend more time here then I am not about to complain.

"Well you are the best looking burglar I have ever met," I say placing a kiss behind her ear. "I wish all my burglars made me bacon."

I lean forward to grab a bit of bacon out of the pan and chew on it greedily. Katniss turns back round with a scowl as she chastises me for being impatient.

"It's not finished yet!" she scolds as she swats at my hand.

I shake my hand in mock hurt and I chuckle as I pull her back closer to me and place a kiss on her ear. Katniss relaxes in my arms and snuggles back into me. I nuzzle the side of her head with my nose and she traces patterns over my hands that are clasped round her middle. I place my chin on her shoulder. She lets out a contented sigh.

"I had the day off work and thought I'd come round and make you bacon rolls for after you got home from training. I know it has been tough for you at the moment," she says.

I nod my head that rests on her shoulder. Things at Panem City are not good at the moment. I have only just got back from my suspension but in my absence the team didn't win a single game. We have slumped from the top of the table to 6th and I know my parents are worried sponsorship is going to be cut it we don't make the top 4 and qualify for the Champions League next season. And the loss of TV revenue would be a huge blow.

Haymitch is barely talking to me as a result. He blames my rush of blood to the head as the reason the team is playing so poorly. He pushes me the hardest in training and my body is always aching when I come home. Katniss has been a great stress reliever whenever I have come home so exhausted that I have just collapsed on the sofa and not moved until she has come round.

Our relationship has changed again over the last 6 weeks. We have both admitted how we feel about each other and this has brought a serenity to our relationship as neither of us are no longer second guessing how the other feels. There is an easiness in our relationship now. We are more in tune with each other and move around each other effortlessly. I am most content when I am around her.

We have even begun to venture outside together. We take Barney for walks along secluded trails with our linked hands swinging between us as we engage in easy conversation. We have started going back to the black and white cinema on a Wednesday night and spend the length of the film stealing secret kisses while letting our hands wander.

In moments like that I feel like we are a normal couple. However the reality is that we are still sneaking around terrified about what would happen if our families found out. I'm not really sure where our relationship can go from here.

If it can go anywhere else.

"This is definitely a nice surprise," I say as I nuzzle my nose into her neck.

I let my hands wander up her sides until they are gently brushing the underside of her breasts. I let my thumb sweep across them as I begin planting soft kisses along her neck. Katniss lets out a contented sigh as she leans her head back against my shoulder.

"I didn't make this bacon just so it could burn," she says with a smile.

I smile against her skin as I continue to nip and suck on every bit of skin exposed to me. Katniss takes another deep breath as she lets me carry on for a moment before she stands up straighter and twists in my arms. She reaches up to cup the side of my face.

"As much as I love you, I love food more and the smell of bacon is making my stomach growl," she says standing on her tip toes to give me a quick kiss.

I groan a little as she pulls away and begins piling the bacon onto a plate. I would have liked to forget the bacon for a moment and let myself get lost in her but then my stomach lets out a loud grumble and I realise that I need some food first.

Katniss laughs as she hears the sound and hands me my plate of bacon rolls. I smile back at her and place a warm hand on the small of her back as I lead her over to the table. I pull out a chair for her and she thanks me as she sits down. We settle down closely beside each other and laugh about the various mishaps that have occurred in our lives recently. We end up talking for over an hour before we resume what I had tried to start earlier.

* * *

><p>Later that week I stand in Rye's ensuite bathroom as I dab on some aftershave while he stands beside me, leaning towards the large mirror so he can put product in his hair. It's Saturday night and with December in full swing it is time for the club's Christmas Night out. Mum and Dad have booked us a room at an Indian in the centre of town and we will head out to a club sometime afterwards.<p>

Rye finishes twisting a piece of hair at the front of his head before he straightens up to grab the aftershave off me.

"I am so ready for this night out. Training is killing me at the moment. I need a night to let loose," Rye says.

I nod my head as I fasten my Rolex watch onto my wrist.

"I think everyone needs some time out from the game. We are way too caught up in it all," I reply.

Rye bobs his head as my phone buzzes with an incoming message. I reach forward to grab my phone that is sitting beside the sink and smile when I see I have a photo message from Katniss.

I open the message to find a picture of Katniss standing with her back facing the camera. Her head is twisted round looking down the camera lens with a sexy smile on her face. She is wearing a very tight little black dress that hugs her curves in all the right places. But the best part of the dress is the back. It has almost been completely cut away, dipping dangerously low on her back with the fabric only just brushing the top of her ass. My mouth goes dry.

She has typed a message below.

_I'll still be wearing this when you get home tonight. Don't stay out too late. ;) xx_

I can't stop the smile on my face when I read the message. Panem United also have their Christmas night out tonight and Katniss has got dressed up as a result. I feel my dick twitch in my trousers as I think about how I am going to rip that dress off her later tonight.

Rye raises his eyebrows at me when he sees my dopey grin.

"So are you going to be my wing man tonight? I want to put that bitch behind me," Rye says.

I look over at him with a doubtful look. The initial pain and grief he felt when he first found out about Madge and Gale has been replaced with bitter anger in the last couple of weeks. She is fighting hard with the divorce and even sold her story to a sleazy tabloid magazine. She tried to paint herself as a victim who got caught between two men.

"Can't we forget about girls and enjoy a night out with the lads. I'm not out to pull," I reply.

Rye lets out an annoyed huff. I know he talks a good game about wanting to get over Madge but I know he is still not ready to let her go completely. He may be angry at her but she is still his first and only love. I don't think he'd be able to go through with it if I girl tried it on with him.

"Has this got anything to do with the text you just got then? You had on your smitten face when you read it. I am pretty sure you have got some girl tucked away that you are not telling us about. I'm not entirely sure why you are hiding her away but I am on to you," Rye says giving me a pointed look.

I try to laugh his words off but Rye sees right through it. He knows me too well. I will have to be careful about Katniss when I am around him.

His phone rings signalling that the taxi has arrived and we grab our things and get ready to head out.

* * *

><p>3 hours in and the whole team is very drunk and very loud. We have a booth in the VIP section in a club called The Cornucopia and there are vats of vodka and champagne on ice. The team roars as Cato tries to down a whole bottle of Moet Champagne in one go. Chants of Cato! Cato! Cato! ring out as he tips his head back and lets the bubbly liquid dribbles down his chin. Once he has finished he slams the bottle down on the table and roars triumphantly.<p>

"Come on! That's how we do it in Poland!" Cato screams in a slurred Polish accent.

There is a loud roaring of cheers as people pat him on the back and squeeze his shoulders in congratulations. Cato welcomes it all before he sways slightly on his feet and has to reach his hand behind him to try and find a seat to sit down on. He falls back on the seat with a thud and begins to look a bit dazed.

Immediately after a short brunette girl sidles up to him and runs a hand down his chest. She whispers how amazing he is as her hand drifts down to squeeze his thigh. This perks him up a bit as he turns his attention to the brunette and tells her how beautiful she is. The girl giggles as she leans in closer to him while she continues to stroke his thigh. Cato smiles as he whispers in her ear. The rest of the team is invisible to him right now.

I shake my head at him. Our booth is swarming with girls of various bra sizes and hair colour. They all zoned in on us as soon as we stepped into the club. Most of the team have wives and girlfriends but a lot of the guys enjoy having a bit of extra attention. However I do not share their view and am growing weary of having to rebuff the constant flow of girls.

A busty blonde flutters her eyelashes at me and gives me a sexy smile before she saunters over to me. She sticks her large chest in front of me and sucks and twirls her straw around in her mouth.

She is the stereotypical WAG type. Big hair that is made up of mainly cheap hair extensions. Heavy eye makeup and lashes that make it difficult to keep her eyes open. Duck lips that have had too much filler. Compared to Katniss's natural beauty she is repulsive to me.

"Hi, Handsome," the girls says running her hand up the side of my arm. I flinch away from her touch. "My name is Glimmer."

I take a deep breath to prepare to tell her politely that I am not interested. She is better trying her luck with Cato. I'm sure he would be up for a threesome

"That is an unusual name but I am not going to buy you a drink. Plenty of my other team mates will be willing to do so if you ask them nicely," I say.

The girl pouts at my answer and I decide I need to move to get away from her. She has a determination in her eyes that scares me a little. I sense she is willing to go to any lengths to snag herself a footballer. I slip out of her grasp and get lost in the crowd as I make my way to the toilets.

However as I walk away I can't help but be a little jealous of some of the guys who have girls on their laps. I can't take Katniss out like that and show the world how much I love her. I want to be able to hold her hand in public and kiss her for all to see. I want her around to show all these other girls that stick to me like limpets that my heart is already taken. I want people to know about the girl I am crazy about.

Many of these girls won't last past the night but I envy the other guys for being able to flaunt any relationship they may have. Katniss has become such an important part of my life but with all the hiding I still don't have the relationship I want.

I don't know if I can ever get the relationship I want.

I have begun to question the future in our relationship.

* * *

><p>As I make my way out from the toilet I am met with a very familiar face walking towards me. Her face breaks into a huge grin when she sees me.<p>

"Well my night has just got a whole lot better," I say with a grin.

I take the few steps to meet Katniss in the middle of the hallway. She looks even better in that dress in person. I lick my lips at the sight.

"Don't say that just yet. This must mean that the United and City teams are in the same building. All hell is probably about to break loose," she says with a smile.

I hear Annie sigh beside Katniss and catch Johanna rolling her eyes. Once again I was oblivious to their presence. My eyes can only focus on Katniss.

"You two make me nauseous. I don't know if I can stand here with you two making gooey eyes at each other," Johanna says.

I take my eyes momentarily off Katniss to look at Johanna with a grin. After our meeting in the bar Katniss had come clean to her friend exactly who I was.

"Nice to properly meet you Johanna. I have to thank you for spilling Katniss's deepest feelings for me," I say with a grin.

Johanna shakes her head.

"You should be thankful I told you. Fuck knows when this one would have told you otherwise," she says nudging Katniss in the side.

Katniss turns to scowl at her friend but I for one am very grateful for Johanna unwittingly spilling the beans.

"I'm just impressed Katniss managed to get a guy as hot as you. Normally her standards are much lower," Johanna adds.

"Hey! You are hardly one to talk!" Katniss exclaims.

"Oh come of Katniss. Darius was a low point," Annies says.

Katniss narrows her eyes at her friends. I watch on with an amused look. Johanna then turns to me with a pondering look.

"If she didn't love you so much I would say it is a shame your good looks are wasted on her. You don't have any brothers do you? I would definitely sleep with them if you sent them my way," Johanna says.

I smile and shake my head. Neither of my brothers are in a good place to date Johanna at the moment. Rye still has to grieve and Bran is way too serious for a girl like her.

"Come on Johanna. Let's leave these two. Trust me you don't want to be a third wheel with them," Annie says tugging on Johanna's arm.

Johanna shrugs her shoulders as she turns round and she and Annie make their way past us to head into the toilets. I give Annie a grateful smile as she does so and she gives me a smile that says you are welcome.

I have gotten to know Annie pretty well these past few weeks as I have spent more time at Katniss's flat. It took her a while to fully relax around me but she has a quiet confidence that I admire. She is extremely intelligent and I enjoy listening to her talk passionately about the latest developments in psychology. It is a refreshing change from all the gym and playstation chat in the dressing room.

I turn back to Katniss to get a better look of her in that dress. The dress is so perfect on her that I would almost suggest it was custom made for her. I reach out for her and pull her to me by the hips.

"This dress is even better than in the photos," I say.

Katniss smiles up at me as she fingers the collar of my shirt.

"I bought it for you. I thought you would like it," she replies.

"Well I am very glad you did," I say.

I look up quickly to check that there is no one we know around before ducking down to capture her lips in a deep kiss. Katniss responds immediately and I let out a slightly disheartened sigh as I release her. I know I can't walk out of here with her.

"I've missed you tonight. I wish I could take you outside and show everyone the girl who has my heart," I say bring her hand to rest over my heart.

"You know why we can't. Our brothers are probably out there killing each other now," she replies.

I take a deep sigh and nod my head. I slide my hand up her neck to cup her cheek and sweep my thumb across it. Katniss's eyes flutter close at my touch as she leans her head against my hand.

I know we are probably pushing our limit about someone seeing us. I lean forward to give her one last kiss before I have to leave her and try and subdue whatever is happening outside.

The noise of the door opening occurs as Katniss nuzzles my nose and pulls away. She reluctantly lets go of my hand as she makes her way to the toilets. She turns to give me one last smile before she enters it.

I stare after her for a moment after she is gone before turning round to get back to the team. However as I do so I am met with the amused stare of Finnick Odair.

"You and Katniss Everdeen. I would have never thought the Mellark's golden boy would be fraternising with the enemy," he says crossing his arms across his chest and with an amused smile on his face.

Immediately my eyes turn into a glare.

"You don't get the right to judge me," I say coolly.

I try to move past him but he reaches out and places a hand on my arm to stop me.

"Look you misunderstood me mate. I think Katniss is great. And from the way the two of you were looking at each other just then I can tell you really care for each other. I'm happy for you Peet. You deserve a great girl that loves you," he says.

I frown in confusion at his comment. I snatch my arm out of his grip and continue to stare up at him angrily.

"You gave up your right to have an opinion the second you signed your name on that contract. I have nothing to say to you," I say.

Once again I try to move past him.

"I want to try and make things right," Finnick pleads.

I become really angry now. How dare he try to make things up after everything he has done. I spin round quickly and storm up to stand in front of him.

"You betrayed me!" I yell at him. "You didn't even have the decency to tell me to my face. I was supposed to be your best friend but I had to find out that you signed for United through fucking Sky Sports News! I never thought you were the type of person to betray his friends for some extra pennies in the bank account."

Finnick looks at me apologetically. He knows how in the wrong he was.

"We were your family but you threw that away. I hope the extra cash is worth it," I say bitterly before finally being allowed to move past him and re-enter the club again.

I don't want to hear what he has to say. There was a time I thought I knew him. But everything he has done in the last 6 months has proved that I didn't really know him at all.

However when I enter the club I almost want to turn back around and go and face Finnick again. The scene in the club is one of utter chaos. It seems that the two teams couldn't go 5 minutes without getting at each other's throats.

The girls from earlier have all scattered and both teams are up in each other's faces in the VIP section. There is a lot of shouting and arguing about foul play and dirty tactics and insults are thrown back and forth. Cato stands up angrily and tips over a table full of drinks. The glass goes crashing to the ground and an United player then launches himself at Cato, knocking him back against the sofa. Some guys have tight grips on people's shirts. One guy has one of my teammates in a headlock.

I can see the bar staff scrambling to get to security.

I survey the room quickly to try and spot Rye. I need to get him out of here now. The anger he has built up towards Madge will not help him in this situation. I eventually spot him standing next to Gale Everdeen. Gale stands slightly wobblily wearing a brace over his broken ankle. Their heads bump together as they prepare to face off. I immediately dart my way over to try and get in between them both.

"You really are just a bit of shit that is not even worth my time to wipe off my foot. This broken ankle will show everyone that you are not that great a player anyway. United are glad that you are injured," Rye sneers.

"Talk all you want but the fact is your wife wanted me. Said something about you having a really small dick. She couldn't go back once she had a real man," Gale retorts.

I burst my way in between them and push them apart.

"Leave it Rye. Be the better man," I say.

Rye looks at me angrily and struggles to get out of my grip. The alcohol is not helping inform his judgment.

"Let me have a hit at him. Give him a broken nose to go with that busted ankle," Rye says.

I tighten my hold as he continues to struggle against me. I don't need to look at Gale to know he has a smug grin on his face. He is just so self-satisfied all the time.

I see Katniss, Annie and Johanna enter the club out of the corner of my eye. Annie's eyes widen in horror as she catches the sight of pandemonium in front of her. The club now resembles a battlefield with everyone now running to take hits at each other. The security men struggle to control it all as they battle to remove players off each other and kick them outside.

The girls jump back as a bottle of vodka is thrown in their direction and smashes against the wall. Annie flinches and clasps her hand near her eye after the bottle has crashed to the floor. I see Finnick look startled as he reappears through the door. He turns to spy a shocked and scared Annie and he grips hold of the tops of her arms as he begins manoeuvring the girls out of the building. He shields them with his large frame and I can see Annie relax in her arms. Katniss and Johanna look like they want to stay and help out but Finnick shakes his head furiously at them both as he leads them out the room.

I let out a sigh of relief when I see her removed from any sign of danger.

My momentary distraction over Katniss has caused me to loosen my grip on Rye slightly and he squirms out of my hold. He takes a swing at Gale but misses in his drunk state. His fist collides with the wall and he howls out in pain. Gale smirks before he draws his own hand back and punches Rye square in the nose. Rye doubles over in pain now and I swiftly bend down to tend to my brother. Thankfully a security man comes up behind Gale and pins his arms behind his back. He drags a laughing Gale out of the club as I help Rye to get back up.

There is blood streaming all down his face and onto his shirt and his nose is at a slight angle. I swear to myself as I realise that it is probably broken. I pick up a pile of napkins that are on a nearby table and press them onto his face. Rye makes a noise of protest but I don't care as I drag him outside.

The cold winter air is a welcome feeling after being in the sweaty club. However the moment we do step outside the familiar click of the photographers' cameras greet us. I am blinded by the flashes of the cameras and I position myself in front of Rye to shield him from the photographers' glare. He doesn't need his photo spread across all the front pages tomorrow. The paps follow us as I try to find us a taxi. I swear under my breath as they continue to invade our space and privacy.

Eventually I have to plonk Rye down on a bench so I can try to catch a taxi. The security at the club is now doing a decent job of moving the photographers away. They don't want their club to get a reputation for club brawls. I guess it was too much to ask that the photographers wouldn't find us tonight. They probably encouraged the United team to come to the club in the first place.

Double checking that Rye is okay for the moment I head off to try and find a taxi and possibly check up on Katniss. The club have done a good job of getting the various players away from each other and sent off home. Only a few players from either team wander about now.

As I wander down the street I spot Katniss standing tucked in an alleyway with Annie and Johanna. I sigh in relief when I see that she does not look too shaken up. I stride towards her and enclose her in a big hug. She wraps her arms around me.

"Are you okay?" I mumble into her hair.

Katniss nods her head as she pulls back slightly.

"We're all fine. Annie got hit by a bit of glass but Finnick took care of her," she replies.

I look over to Annie and smile at her in relief. She gives me a slightly shaky smile in return. Katniss runs her fingers down the length of my collar and screws her eyebrows up in concern.

"What about you? This is a lot of blood," she says worried.

"God damn it. Why is there nothing sexier than a man that is obviously been in a fight? I want to jump you even more now," Johanna says.

I turn to give her a weak smile. Maybe if Rye wasn't so hung up on Madge I would introduce the two of them. I think her honesty could be good for my brother.

I look down at my shirt and see that it is covered in blood. I pick at the fabric of my shirt as I study the damage that has been inflicted on it.

"It's just Rye's blood. Your brother gave him a broken nose," I reply.

Katniss shakes her head in disapproval as she continues to finger the collar of my shirt.

"Can you boys not spend 5 minutes together without someone breaking bones," she sighs.

It could have sounded like a joke but unfortunately it is an all too true a statement.

I sigh as I tip her head up to give her a soft kiss.

"Go straight home. Get some rest. I need to take Rye to A and E. I'll call you tomorrow," I say stroking her hair.

Katniss nods her head resigned and I give her one last kiss before turning to leave. This was not the way I wanted the night to end.

I make sure they get safely into a taxi before I head back towards Rye

However as I turn round the corner I see Rye giving me a hard stare. I look at him in confusion and he huffs and shakes his head.

"What's wrong with you now?" I ask as I approach.

Rye lets out a bitter laugh.

"I knew there was a girl you were seeing. I just never guessed it would be Katniss fucking Everdeen," he says coldly.

I freeze. How does he know? What has he seen?

"Don't try and deny it either. I came to find you to tell you I got us a taxi only to find you with your tongue down her throat. What the hell do you think you are doing?" Rye yells.

My heart begins to beat faster as I panic about what he is going to say and do next. First Finnick and now Rye. Too many people know about us and Rye is by far the most dangerous.

"I love her okay? She is nothing like the rest of them," I exclaim.

Rye scoffs and shakes his head.

"They are all the same. They are liars and cheats. She is the sister of the man that fucked my wife. It wouldn't surprise me if she is only with you to find out City secrets. How much have you told her about the club?" he accuses.

"You have no idea about our relationship. Katniss wouldn't use me like that. We really care about each other," I reply.

"You are delusional. Where do you think it is going? Mum is going to castrate you when she finds out. Everdeens and Mellarks can never get on. Tonight has just proven that. You should end it now before anyone else gets hurt," he says.

"I can't," I say a little helplessly.

"Then you are a fool. Talk to me again once you have come to your senses. I can get to the hospital by myself," Rye says.

I open my mouth to say something more but Rye stops me with a shake of the head. He turns to get in the taxi without me and I am left standing alone on the curb.

This night has quickly become disastrous. Rye has not taken the news of Katniss and me well. I have no idea if he will tell my parents or not. Am I ready to have my family involved in my relationship with her? Or is Rye right in saying that nothing can ever come of it?

The future have never looked so grim.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know a lot of people were wondering when someone was going to find out. Things are going to get really difficult now.**

**Thanks to everyone that follows/favourites/reviews this story. I welcome anyone who is willing to leave a comment.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

"_Reports of more violence in the streets of Panem have emerged today as 2 more men, both in their early 20s, have been admitted to hospital with head and back injuries. 23 year Beetee Latier is suspected of several broken vertebrae in his back after he was pushed through a window by a Panem City fan. There are doubts if he will be able to walk again."_

"_These latest attacks follow almost 2 months of violence in the city. All attacks have been football motivated and increased in numbers since the two football teams were pictured having a brawl at a local club in December. The FA encourages both Panem City and Panem United to set a good example to their fans and showcase a display of unity. The FA has threatened to close the door to fans at the next derby match between the teams in just over a month's time…"_

Mum angrily presses the off button to shut off the dour news reporter on the TV. She lets out an exasperated sigh as she turns to face the rest of the family.

"This is totally ludicrous! There has always been a fierce rivalry between the two teams. There is nothing we can do to stop it. It is ridiculous to ask us to work with the Everdeens," Mum says.

The rest of us sit on the fluffy white sofas in my parent's living room. The FA has issued us with a cause for concern over our encouragement of our fans to fight Panem United. They have suggested that the two clubs do a series of photo opportunities that show the two clubs working together and in the process encourage the two sets of fans to respect one another. This has not gone down well with my family and Mum demanded that we have a family meeting to discuss it.

Haymitch has also been invited but he just sits slumped in the corner swirling around a glass of scotch.

"Football needs rivalry. It thrives on it," Haymitch comments.

Rye and Dad both nod their heads enthusiastically in agreement.

"But people are getting hurt. Maybe it is time we make a statement to try and change things," I say.

I agree with the fact that friendly rivalry can be good for the game. It can create great debates and atmosphere. But this violence is unnecessary. Football is supposed to bring large groups of people together but at the moment it is tearing our city apart.

It is getting harder to walk down the street without some bit of abuse being shouted across the street. The regional news bulletins are filled with stories of various attacks and acts of vandalism. City fans have recently been found guilty of spray painting "Fucking Miner Twats" on the side of the United football stadium. The local police are struggling to keep things under control.

I have come to think that we need to be the ones that need to change. It is our hatred towards the Everdeens that fuels this hooliganism. Maybe it is time we did something to address this.

However my suggestion is met by a series of fierce glares from my family. They clearly do not want to bury the hatchet with the Everdeens.

"Mellarks and Everdeens can't work together. The fight at the club only proves that. They have cheated and stole from us. I don't want to be associated with the likes of them and anyone in this family who suggests otherwise can leave," Mum says coolly.

Rye looks over me with a pointed look. He knows Mum would kill me if she found out what I was doing with Katniss.

I avert my gaze quickly to avoid his stare. I don't need a reminder of his disapproval.

He has kept my secret about Katniss from both of our parents. He only does so to give me time to break things off with her. He rightly thinks that with everything else going on my parents don't need the extra stress. He barely talks to me unless it is about an upcoming match or his latest attempt to try and convince me to stop things with Katniss. His disgust for my relationship is clear and I hate that he is shutting me out as a result. After losing Finnick it is extremely hard to think that I might lose my brother as well.

For the first time since I have started seeing Katniss I have questioned my sense over it all. I have started to doubt the future of our relationship. Rye is only one member of my family and he has all but exiled me. The rest of my family are probably only going to react worse. Am I ready to risk losing my family for her? Mum lets out another heavy sigh as she paces the floor in front of us.

"We have more important things to worry about. With this latest string of bad results we are in danger of being knocked out of all competitions. If we do not win the Champions League Addidas has threatened to pull their sponsorship. We can't afford that," she says.

Dad nods his head dejectedly. Results have only slightly improved since Christmas. We are out of the running of all cup competitions apart from the Champions League, the competition that crowns the best club in Europe, and we are so far off the pace in the league it would take a miracle to win it. If we don't win the Champions League trophy this year we will not be entered into the competition next year and all the money from sponsorship and TV deals will be lost as a result. The club finances won't be able to cope with the loss.

"You boys need to concentrate only on your game for the next few months. I want no distractions. You will bring that trophy home in May," Mum says determinedly.

Both Rye and I nod our heads like scolded children. Mum nods her head sharply before she declares that the meeting is over. Everyone gets up to leave and tries not to think about how our livelihood is being threatened.

I follow Rye out into the hallway as we make our way back to our respective homes. Rye looks at me coldly as we walk down the corridor silently. I hate the contempt that is in his eyes now when he looks at me.

"So is this how it is going to be? You are just going to keep on ignoring me?" I ask.

"Have you broken up with her yet?" Rye asks.

"No," I reply looking down at my feet.

"Then yes. I am going to keep on ignoring you. What you are doing is disgusting," he says harshly.

"I can't help who I fall in love with. Are you telling me that if Madge had been an Everdeen you would have been able to stop yourself falling for her?" I say.

Rye spins round to face me with anger in his eyes.

"How dare you bring her into this? She has nothing to do with this!" Rye yells.

I cower back slightly at the intensity of his voice.

"I would have never got in the situation in the first place. I would have walked away the second I realised who she was," Rye says.

He takes a step towards me and backs me against the wall.

"Where is your family loyalty? This is the girl whose brother slept with my wife, whose father conned our dad into a bad deal. Our club could be dead because of her family," he spits.

I stare back at him sadly. I have not forgotten about what the Everdeens have done but Katniss has not been involved in any of it. She is separate to them in my mind. I don't want to have to choose between her and my family but as Rye continues to stare at me with contempt I realise I will need to make the decision sooner rather than later.

"No wonder the team is playing so badly. You are too busy fucking the enemy," Rye sneers.

"You are not being fair. I put my all into that team," I defend.

Rye pulls back and shrugs his shoulders.

"Then prove it. Break up with her and be the captain the team needs you to be," he replies as if it should be an easy thing to do.

I stare at him in disbelief that he can talk to me in this way. I am not prepared for the extreme disgust he has when he looks at me. The reality of what would happen if Katniss and I ever revealed our relationship is all too horrible.

Just then Mum's heels can be heard clacking down the hallway. She stops behind us and looks at us with a frown.

"Are you two arguing again? I don't like it when my boys fight. We need to stand united as a family in times like these," she says.

Rye stares at me coldly as he answers.

"I know that Mum. Peeta is the one that you should be worried about," he says.

He stares at me for a few moments longer before he turns and stalks out the house. Mum looks at me in confusion but I can only smile weakly at her and shrug my shoulders pretending that I don't know what he is talking about.

Mum purses her lips, not quite believing me.

"You look tired," she states as she reaches to caress my cheek.

I let out a weary sigh. With things bad at the club and between Rye and I haven't been sleeping as well lately. I am beginning to find everything emotionally exhausting.

"I know I put a hard front on when talking about the club but your health is my priority. I can't have my baby getting ill from the stress of it all. Go home and get some rest. And whatever is going on with Rye sort it out," she says.

I smile at her tiredly. If only things were that simple.

She smiles at me tenderly before she pats me on the shoulder and wishes me a good night. As I turn to leave I begin to fully understand the hopelessness of my situation with Katniss. Doubts about our relationship raise themselves again.

* * *

><p>The next night is Valentine's Day and Katniss has been very secretive about the plans she has for me. She phoned me earlier in the week to make sure I made no plans and to tell me to just turn up as my usual charming and handsome self. To say I am intrigued is an understatement. I am often the one to make the plans in our relationship and it is slightly strange to see Katniss so secretive and excited about her plans.<p>

I stand outside her door clutching a bunch of red roses as I wait for her to open it. I didn't know how dressed up she wanted me to be so I decided for a crisp blue shirt and chino trousers. Annie has made plans to be somewhere else tonight and I stand outside a little nervous about what Katniss has planned.

Katniss opens the door wearing a short navy dress with an embellished top and sleeves. She smiles at me broadly as she opens the door.

"Happy Valentine's Day," I say leaning in to give her a kiss.

She smiles as I pull away and takes the roses out of my hand.

"Are these for me?" she asks as she brings them up to her nose to smell them.

"No. They are for my other girlfriend. I am going to see her when I'm finished here," I joke.

Katniss swats at my arm but the smile remains on her face as she leads me through to the kitchen and places the flowers in a vase.

As hard as I have tried to forget Rye's words about family loyalty they still ring in my ears. I suddenly feel a little guilty for being here. I hate fighting with my brother and our latest fight has plagued me the last 24 hours.

I don't want this night to be ruined but by being here I am reminded how hopeless our relationship is. I can't take her out tonight like every other boyfriend would do on Valentine's Day. We have to stay hidden.

Once Katniss has put the flowers away she turns to me with an excited sparkle in her eye. I push my doubts aside to try and just enjoy the moment.

"I think you are going to like what I have planned for you tonight," she says with a smile.

I raise my eyebrows at her before pulling her in by the waist and giving her a cheeky smile.

"As long as it ends up with you naked and writhing underneath me I am sure it will be perfect," I say leaning into gently bump my nose with hers before I bend down to give her a kiss.

Katniss smiles as she pulls away and tugs on my arm.

"Come on," she says with a grin. "I can't wait any longer to show you it."

I look at her curiously, my intrigue over what she has planned for me only intensifying as she drags me through to her living room.

When we enter I see that the living room has been completely transformed. The TV has curtains draped round it and the sofa has been placed in front of it with popcorn and champagne sitting beside it.

To the side of the sofa a set of bowling pins have been set up and indoor bowling balls are placed at the opposite end.

In the corner of the room there seems to be a tent that has its flap open. When I peek inside I see there is a blanket and picnic basket.

I turn to Katniss with a confused look and she looks up at me like a kid on Christmas morning. She holds onto my hand tightly as she bounces up and down on the balls of her feet in excitement.

"You are always complaining that you can't take me out on dates so I decided to bring the dates to you," she says with a big smile.

She tugs gently on my arm as she leads me round the room showing me the various dates she has set up.

"First we have a night at the theatre where we are going to see a live production of Billy Elliot," she says as she leads me to the TV and picks up a DVD of a live recording of the ballet musical.

The curtains on the TV make sense now. They are supposed to represent the curtains in the theatre. I am touched that she has added so much detail.

"Then we have bowling where you can finally show me that bowling prowess that you keep boasting about," she says as she leads me past the indoor bowling she has set up.

"And finally, the best part," she says with a sparkle in her eyes as we approach the tent.

She bends down to crawl into the tent and gestures for me to follow.

"A picnic under the stars," she declares.

As I crawl into the small space Katniss gestures for me to look up. When I do I see that she has hung fairy lights on the roof of the tent, making them resemble stars in the sky. I turn to her with an amazed smile. She bites her bottom lip nervously as she waits for my reaction.

"Do you like it?" she asks suddenly unsure of herself.

I look around the tent in awe. I can't believe she has put so much effort into tonight. Katniss has admitted herself that she finds the lovey dovey stuff in a relationship hard. She is so used to keeping her emotions in check but this is better than anything that I could have ever thought of.

I turn to her with a loving smile.

"You are amazing. Do you know that? I can't believe you would do all this for me," I say in awe.

Katniss smiles shyly at me.

"You are pretty special to me. I wanted to show you how much you mean to me," she says softly.

My heart melts at her words. She means a lot to me too. That's why I haven't been able to break up with her like Rye asked. I love her more than I have loved anyone in my life. It scares me a little how much I care about this girl and how her happiness is linked to mine. Particularly when I am uncertain of the future of the relationship.

"I love you so much," I say as I lean forward to cup her cheek and capture her lips.

Katniss melts against me as I slowly push her back against the blankets in the tent. Her hand reaches up to hold my face in place as we kiss leisurely.

After a moment Katniss puts her hand on my chest and pushes me back slightly.

"As much as I would like to skip the rest of the evening, I didn't go to all this effort for nothing," she says.

I smile down at her as I lean in to press a kiss to her forehead before I sit up and give her a hand to help her out of the tent. She smiles sweetly as I help pull her out of the tent and she smoothes the creases out of her dress as she stands up.

"I do believe we have a theatre show to see," she says as she makes her way over to the sofa. "We need to be dressed appropriately."

Katniss bends down to pull out a top hat and cane for me and a faux fur wrap and pearls for her. I laugh when I see the outfits and reach out a hand to grab the top hat.

"I apologise for not being in my suit and tails," I chuckle as I place the hat on my head.

Katniss laughs as she fixes her own wrap around her shoulders and gestures for me to take a seat.

I slump down on the sofa, holding my cane and watching her bum as she bends down to put the DVD in. She comes to join me quickly and snuggles down beside me. My arm automatically goes around her and I place a kiss on the top of her head as the music begins to play through the TV. I don't think I have ever been more in love with her than I am now.

The evening passes quickly as we enjoy the story of a small boy overcoming his mining background to achieve his dreams as a ballet dancer before we challenge each other to a game of indoor bowling.

Both our competitive natures kick in and we do the best to put each other off with kisses and tickles. My pride may have been hurt by her beating me if it wasn't for the triumphant glint in her eyes as she dances goofily and triumphant around me. I love seeing her this happy.

We end the night with her sitting between my legs and her back against my chest as we sit in the tent feeding each other strawberries.

"I can't look at strawberries the same way since that first night we spent together. I can still remember how you tasted as that juice dribbled down your chin," I say as I pop a strawberry in her mouth.

"You have gotten me wet just talking about it. You were extremely impressive that night," Katniss replies.

I smile and kiss the side of her head.

"What made that day different? Why did you decide to make your move?" I ask.

Katniss shrugs her shoulders.

"We had been dancing around each other for so long. I had gone to bed dreaming about you and at first I felt guilty. Guilty that I was betraying my family. But after a while I stopped caring. I just had to have you and I didn't care about what my family would think," she replies.

There is that mention of our families' opinions again. I had forgotten about them for a moment while we had fun tonight. It is all good to say we don't care what they think when they don't know but I think it will be very different if they ever do find out.

I push the thought of this aside, not wanting to spoil a really good evening. I tip her head back and engage her in a heated kiss. Katniss scrambles round in my lap until she is straddling me. There is a wicked glint in her eyes as I pull back to look at her.

"I think you mentioned something about me being naked and underneath you by the end of the night," she says teasingly as she slips her hands underneath the open top few buttons of my shirt and plays with the hairs at the top of my chest.

I let out a moan as I let my head fall back as she begins undoing the buttons of my shirt.

"I better get working on that," she says as she leans forward to place a kiss on my lips and she pushes the shirt off my shoulder.s

Once she has done so I grab hold of her arms and flip her beneath me. Katniss lets out a small shriek as I look down at her hungrily.

"You seem to be wearing too many layers of clothing," I say as I reach behind her to undo the zip of her dress and pull it down her torso.

She shivers as her skin is exposed and she reaches up greedily to find my lips. I kiss her deeply as my hands make their way down to cup her over the thin fabric of her bra. Her nipples have already begun to pebble through the fabric and I give them a strong tweak that causes her to let out a sharp cry.

I remove my lips from hers as I begin kissing a trail of kisses down her body. I don't wait much longer to remove the lacy black bra that she is wearing and I place a gentle kiss on the swell of her breast.

"You are so fucking perfect," I breathe as I make my way down her body.

Katniss lets out a breathy moan as my tongue sticks out to swirl around her nipple. I repeat the action and it is not long before she is squirming beneath me. My hand reaches up to massage her other breast as my tongue works the other and I feel Katniss buck her hips against me. As she does so her core brushes against my throbbing dick and I groan against her skin and I bite down on her nipple.

Katniss lets out a yelp but weaves her hands tightly in my hair to encourage me to keep going. I lavish her breast for a few moments longer before my dick begins to throb painfully in my trousers.

I growl as I pull away and Katniss whimpers at the loss of contact. I yank my trousers and boxers down as quick as possible before I am back kissing her needily. Katniss moans into my mouth as she wraps her legs around my hips to pull me closer. The tip of me gently brushes against her dripping folds and we both shiver with pleasure at the contact.

"I need you now Peeta," Katniss whimpers against my lips as she pulls me in for a deep kiss.

I nod my head in reply as I position myself at her entrance. I pause momentarily as I take her head in my hands and give her a long kiss.

"I love you," I state.

Katniss smiles up at me in reply. Slowly I begin to push into her and feel her walls stretch to accommodate me. We both moan as I feel every inch of her and her heels push into my ass to urge me to go deeper. When I can go no further we both stop to take in this moment together. Katniss looks up at me with complete love and adoration and my heart clenches with love for this girl.

Eventually she rolls her hips into me, encouraging me to move and I slowly pull out before I slowly push my way back in.

We set a slow and steady pace that is punctuated with sweet kisses and loving gazes. Katniss reaches up to brush the sweaty curls off my face as I thrust into her agonisingly slowly. I can feel every bit of her. Every ridge and inch of her walls. She feels magnificent.

Eventually I can't hold back any longer and I begin to slam into her with more purpose. With this change of pace I begin catching her clit just right and Katniss cries out in pleasure. Our pants get heavier as I quicken the pace and lean down to kiss her.

"God, I love you so much Katniss. So fucking much," I say through pants as I screw my eyes shuts and the pleasure intensifies.

"Yes Peeta! Right there! Oh God I love you so much too," she cries.

I silence her moans with a kiss and she comes suddenly and unexpectedly around me. I grip the blanket that is underneath us I drive into her in search of my own completion. She takes my head in her hands and gives me a sweet kiss. The sensitivity of it is enough to push me over the edge with a strangled cry.

I let the weight of my body rest on top of her, my head over her breast as we hold each other tightly. Katniss brushes the sweaty curls on top of my head before placing a kiss on top of them.

I pull her with me as I roll over and tuck her into my side. Katniss lets out a contented sigh as she snuggles into closer to me, her eyes already beginning to close.

Suddenly the image of Rye standing looking down at us with an angry and disproving look appears in my head and a sense of guilt comes rushing through me. Once again his words about family loyalty ring through my head as sleep pulls me under.

I sleep fitfully that night, tossing and turning in my sleep. My dreams are filled with my family that night. Mum and Dad finding out about Katniss and shouting verbal abuse at me. At one point I find myself naked in front of them as they pelt me with stones. I try to plead with them but they keep up chants of betrayal and deceit. They even manage to get hold of Katniss and I have to watch as each member of my family lines up to flay Katniss with a whip. I watch helplessly as the welts on her back rise up on her skin.

* * *

><p>I wake early and in a cold sweat. The sun hasn't even risen and Katniss lies curled beside me in a ball. The fairy lights are still on above us. Shaken by my dream I crawl wobbly out of the tent. I grab my boxers as I do so and put them on as I stand up and make my way to the kitchen.<p>

I pour myself a glass of water and gulp it down in one go trying to banish the memories from the dream. I drain the glass and immediately refill it again, taking a smaller sip this time and slumping in a chair at the kitchen table. I run a tired hand through my hair as the images from the dream still plague me.

I don't know what was different last night. Maybe Rye's constant disapproving words are finally having an effect on me. Maybe it is to do with the violence out on Panem's streets at the moment. Or maybe it the threat of the club going bankrupt but my doubts about our relationship plague me. I am struggling to see a positive outcome for us.

I love her. I know that much. But Rye is right to say that it can go nowhere. We are stuck in a place where we can't move forward. We have been seeing each other for 7 months. This should be the point in our relationship where we have met each other's families and begun to think about moving in together.

But we can't do that.

Who knows what type of hell would break loose if we told our families. We would probably be disowned. I don't trust our families not to inflict physical harm on one and another. We don't need that after the FA's warnings.

We can't just keep hiding and hoping that things get better.

I am broken out of my thoughts as Katniss pads through wearing my shirt from last night. She yawns and smiles at me sleepily as she makes her way over and bends down to wrap her arms around me from behind.

"You are up early," she says as she places a kiss on the side of my head before she draws up a chair to sit down beside me.

I smile at her weakly as I look over at her.

"Where is this going?" I ask abrutly.

The question startles Katniss and she pulls back slightly from me with a frown.

"I thought we had sorted this. We love each other. What else do you want?" she asks.

"I want it all Katniss. I want to hold your hand in public and take you home to meet my family. I want to make a home with you. A family," I reply passionately.

Katniss eyes widen in surprise. We have never talked about our future before.

I let out a heavy sigh as I turn to look down at the table.

"But I can't have that. This relationship is going nowhere," I state despondently.

"Where is this coming from? Has your brother said something?" Katniss asks a little angrily.

"Maybe he has but he's right. This relationship can't go anywhere from here," I reply.

"You are being ridiculous," Katniss says turning away from me and crossing her arms in frustration.

"What do you suggest we do then? Carry on keeping it a secret? Run off to Gretna Green to secretly get married. Hide the baby in the closet every time our families come over," I say.

"We are not getting married!" Katniss yells.

"Yes but we can _never_ get married."

Katniss recoils at my last statement.

"What are you saying?" she asks.

I look at her sadly. I don't want to let her go but I can't be stuck in a relationship that is going nowhere. My heart can't take it. And maybe Rye is right. I need to focus on keeping the club alive right now.

"Maybe we need to take a break," I state solemnly.

I can see the pain wash over Katniss's as I say the words. The look in her face breaks my heart. I didn't ever want to see her this upset. But we will only hurt each other more if I let this go on any longer.

"Then leave," Katniss says the hurt and anger clear in her voice.

I fight the tears that threaten to fall as I prepare myself to leave her.

"I'm sorry," I say as I get up to go.

I lean down to place one last kiss on her head but she shifts away from me leaving my lips hanging in the air.

Her back is turned away from me as I stare at her for a few moments before I turn and leave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Have faith in me. A happy ending is on the way. Just a few more chapters to get there.**

**I also want to promote the S2SL charity drive organised by _streetlightlove. _You can sign up and donate $10 before Valentines Day to gain access to a collection of sexy Everlark stories. I will be submitting my own one shot called _The Scariest Thought_. Anyone who signs up and donates will be helping a worthy cause.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

The sky is a dark and oppressive grey. The drizzle falls around me as it slowly seeps into my running gear. I pull my hood tighter round my head as I keep my head down. Barney runs beside me as we keep a steady pace along the river edge. There are numerous other people meandering on this side of the river. All of them wearing the royal blue of Panem City's football strip.

It's derby week again.

I try to run unseen through the streets of Panem. There is something in the air in the streets of Panem. The street violence has continued to increase this last month and I now counter abuse as frequently as I meet adoring fans. There is a rising tension, slowly bubbling on the surface just waiting for the catalyst to spark an explosion of hatred.

I no longer enjoy the buzz and atmosphere leading up to a big game. It is too much laced with anger and contempt. A feeling of foreboding follows me wherever I go.

The red of Panem United can be seen across the other side of the river prowling along it like a lioness hunting her prey. Up ahead there is a group of young Panem City fans. They look young enough to still be in school and they stand huddled together passing a can of beer around as they joke and jostle each other. One idiot calls across to the United fans, his arms wide as he goads and taunts them.

"There is only one club of importance in this city! We don't need your sooty blood diluting our city! Go back and suffocate in the mines like you are suppose to!" he cries.

The teenage boy then proceeds to pelt the empty beer can across the river. He is an impressive shot and it lands on the other side of the river, causing a group of United fans to scatter as it lands in the middle of them. I can see the fury of the fans from across the river and some begin shouting and jeering as they scramble up the stone wall lining the river, desperate to try and get their hands on the City fans who taunt them.

The teenage boys laugh at them, emboldened by the fact there is a river between them and they are safe from physical harm.

I shake my head at them as I jog pass.

"Go back to school. There are more important things than hating United," I say as I go pass.

The boy, who had thrown the beer can earlier, stops laughing as he turns to look at me with an enraged glare.

"Where's your loyalty?" the boy accuses. "The sooner those United scum are exterminated the better. No one would miss them."

What do they teach kids in schools these days? Is there a class on how to hate Panem United? I am shocked by his lack of morality. The hate for United is clear in his eyes and voice. He would honestly be happy to see the north side of the city burn to the ground.

I can't stand this level of hate any longer. They are just people like us. People who are willing their team to do well and win. We are not as different as everyone tries to make out.

I spin round on my heels and march up to the boy. Barney stops a little confused as he looks back at me as I make my way over.

"Stop being so small minded. It will only end up with you in jail. It's people like you that give Panem City a bad name," I say.

The boy is shorter than me and cowers back slightly at the intensity of my stare. I can feel my disgust towards this boy, and all the other fans like him, radiating off my body. For the first time I am ashamed to call myself a City fan.

However after the boy's initial shock his eyes widen at the realisation of who I am. A cocky grin appears on his face and he lets out an amused laugh.

"Holy Shit! It's Peeta Mellark! No wonder we keep losing if our _captain_ is a United sympathiser," the boys sneers.

I take a deep breath through my nose. The last thing the club and I need is for a story of me punching one of our fans. But he has a face and grin like Gale Everdeen and I need to regain my composure before I can walk away.

Barney nudges the inside of my leg, clearly sensing the tension between me and this kid. He is laughing at me now as he sees that he has gotten under my skin.

I take another deep breath before I turn and walk away. I need to get home.

"What a wanker! You just walk away. The only good thing you have done this season is break Gale Everdeen's leg," the boy laughs.

I close my eyes as I try to block him out. He is just an uneducated child. I should not let him bother me.

The boy does not get a further chance to throw more insults at me as one of his friends nudges him in the stomach and holds out his phone for the boy to see.

"Brutus! You need to see this! Someone's set United's pub on fire!" another boy exclaims.

All the boys huddle round the phone as they read the message that has just been sent.

I groan when I overhear this latest bit of news. A club's pub is sacred ground. It is a place where all the fans can gather together and share the joy and agony of supporting the same team. Setting it alight is just about the greatest act of vandalism an opposing set of fans can do. Will there ever be an end to this hate?

As Barney and I slowly jog back the remainder of our journey I catch sight of smoke swirling and billowing in the wind in the north of the city. Seconds later 3 fire engines zoom past me with their sirens blaring.

The noise startles Barney a little and I have to stop and bend down to calm him down. As I look over to the north of the city I realise that someone will have to make a stand sooner or the whole city will tear itself apart.

* * *

><p>When Barney and I get in there is a message on my phone from my dad and I take it through to the kitchen to return it while pulling an energy drink out of the fridge.<p>

"Hey Dad, what's up?" I say as I take a swig of the drink. "Did you see the smoke from the fire at United's pub? This city is getting out of control."

"United and the Everdeens deserve it. Too much has been going their way recently. It is about time they were reminded they are not invincible," Dad replies.

Something in the tone of his voice makes me hesitate. He sounded way to cool and callous about this fact.

"Please tell me you have nothing to do with this Dad," I say.

"I may have overheard a couple of men talking about it. I gave them some extra motivation to do so," Dad replies.

I groan as I run a frustrated hand over my face and hair. We are certainly not helping the growing tension in the city.

"That's arson Dad. You could go to jail if this comes out! What happened to being the bigger man?" I ask.

"I covered my tracks. It won't be linked back to us. I was just sick of seeing Heath Everdeen so smug. He and his son just have those very punchable faces," Dad replies.

I let out an annoyed huff as I begin to wonder how I got born into a family that is capable of so much hate. Revenge is only a temporary solution to make you feel better. The problems at the club are not going to disappear because we made Heath Everdeen angry.

"I don't even know what to say to you. What does Mum think of this all?" I ask.

"She sees the benefits but I didn't call you to talk about this. We have sponsors to please and I need you to be at your best," Dad replies.

"I'm sure arson will really appeal to the sponsors," I say bitterly.

"Drop it right now. You are a member of this family. Stop your whining and get it together. Addidas want to shoot an advert with you. You will suck it up and do it to help your family legacy stay alive," Dad says crossly.

I huff and lean back against the kitchen counter.

I don't need Dad to remind me what I have to do for this family. The ache in my heart is enough of a reminder of all that I have given up for them.

I let Dad ramble on about this advert shoot next week and I say all the right things as I note down what is required of me.

I end the call in a bad mood and slouch through to the living room. I collapse on the sofa and Barney pads up to me and rests his head on my knee. I reach out a tired hand to ruffle his ears and he sticks his tongue out to lick it.

I let out a tired sigh as I lean back against the sofa. My conversation with Dad has just reminded me of what I have had to give up for my family. It has been a month since I have last seen or heard from Katniss but there hasn't been a day where I have not thought of her.

I woke up the day after Valentine's Day to realise the hopelessness of my relationship with her. It could never be revealed to our families. We would have been doomed to keep it secret forever and then I wouldn't have had the relationship that I wanted.

I want the wife. And the kids. And the dogs that chase them around our large back garden. But I can't have that with Katniss. Our families would never accept it. And as much as I love her I will not put us both through a relationship that can never come out of the shadows.

It doesn't mean that I don't miss her. That I have stopped loving her. The hole in my chest is large and I wonder if it can ever be healed. I miss the silly things like the smell of her shampoo on my pillow case and the way she bites her lip when she is concentrating. I miss her smile that is saved only for me. The smile that makes my heart swell and pound at the sight.

I have had to physically stop myself from caving in and phoning her again, just to hear the sound of the voice. But I know I will not be able to get over her if I try to get in contact with her again.

My eyes flick over to the open newspaper on the coffee table. It is open at the page that shows images of Katniss and Finnick coming out of a club. The article describes how their "relationship" has turned serious and her family are excited about the prospect of welcoming one of their star players into their family.

I know in my heart that the article is complete rubbish. I know it is probably just Katniss's parents pressurising her to make the club look good and now without me in her life she has consented. But it still hurts to see her with another man, particularly with my former best friend. It makes me jealous over the fact I could never be seen with her. All I wanted was a normal and functioning relationship.

Barney senses my despondency and nuzzles his nose in closer to me. Even the sight of his face has struggled to lift my mood over Katniss.

I guess there is no quick fix to get over my heartbreak of letting her go.

* * *

><p>Saturday brings the next derby match between us and United. There will be no Gale Everdeen this match as he still recovers from his broken ankle but the desire to beat them is still strong.<p>

The one benefit of breaking up with Katniss is that I have the time and motivation to solely concentrate on the club and the game. I have trained harder and put more hours into the gym all in an effort to try and forget about Katniss for a few hours a day.

My increased commitment to the team and club has proved good motivation for the rest of the team. I realise I had let the team down badly with my ban in late October and they have been looking to me for motivation ever since. Finally now I am being the leader they needed back in November and they are following my example. Our results have picked up as a result and while we may be out of the running for the League title we are going well in the Champions League cup competition. We recently qualified for the quarter finals of the competition and I feel good that we can go all the way to the final.

I nod my head in greeting at Rye as I place my bags on the bus that will take us to the United stadium

"Ready for today little bro?" he asks as he places his own bag next to mine in the hold.

I bob my head in reply. Things have gone back to normal between us since I broke up with Katniss. He let out a big sigh of relief when I told him and gave me a pat on the back. He then took me out to get drunk to help me get over it. We don't talk about my relationship with her. In his mind it was a brief moment of insanity that can now be forgotten. I just wish I found it as easy.

"I think we are better prepared to beat them today. At least we won't have to deal with Gale Everdeen's dirty tactics," I reply.

Rye nods before he turns to me with a big grin.

"£100 that I score against them. I feel it in my bones today," he says.

I laugh and shake my head as we both move to climb onto the bus.

"You have never scored against them," I reply. "You are too busy scoring goals _for_ them."

Rye gives me a playful shove and we make our way up the top of the steps and go to take our seats. He's finally got to a point where we can joke about his own goal last season. This was the one thing I missed when he first found out about Katniss. I missed the good natured teasing and banter only brothers can have. It is a small consolation for having my heart ache for a girl I can never have.

The rest of the players soon all board the bus too and it sets off in the direction of Panem United's stadium.

The streets are lined with people in royal blue City shirts as the bus weaves its way through the crowds and traffic. The pavements are packed with enthusiastic and energetic fans who all wear scarves and wave flags in support. Traditional Panem City football songs are chanted as they make their way to the stadium. The fans cheer and whoop as we drive past and I smile and wave out the window to show our appreciation for their support.

There is a large amount of stern and formidable looking policemen on the streets. Some loom largely looking down from the strong police horses as the fans swarm around them. A scuffle breaks out between a small group of people and the police are immediately on them separating the offending parties off each other and dragging them off to sit in the back of the police vans. They will take no nonsense today.

The closer we get to the bridge that crosses the river the more intense the fans get. The police have to step in more often as people niggle and jostle each other. The atmosphere grows more hostile as we cross the bridge into United land. The police patrol the centre of the streets with batons and helmets as they do their best to separate the red and blue supporters on the opposite sides of the street. Sharp objects are lobbed across the street and the crowds have to duck to avoid getting hurt. The chanting changes from jovial tunes to aggressive jeers.

As the bus enters the north of the city the United fans take note and many run alongside the bus banging the sides and shouting abuse. When the bus stops at a set of traffic lights the fans cheer and begin climbing the shiny sides. They bang against the windows with hate in their eyes. The bus begins to rock and shake and the players on the left side cower away and scramble to get away from it.

"You burn our pub, we burn your bus!" one fan shouts at us through the window as he pounds on it.

The team all look around uneasily. We are used to having abuse shouted to us on a football pitch but not with this much intensity.

"Jesus Christ. I thought it was supposed to be safe in England," Cato says as he jumps into the seat beside me.

I give him a weak smile as he sits down. The rattling of the windows resonates around the whole bus and the feeling of foreboding comes over me.

The lights turn green and the police swarm on the people who have attacked our bus. I feel myself letting out a sigh of relief as we drive away from them. We have never encountered anger like that.

Dozens of police line the entrance of the stadium when we approach and they have a hard job of keeping all the fans back as we get off the bus. I smile politely as I step off the bus but I am only met with loud jeers and boos.

I can taste the anger in the air. The simmering tension of hate is bubbling more furiously and is threatening to boil over dangerously soon.

* * *

><p>The noise beneath the stands in the changing room is almost deafening. The whole room shakes from the banging and shouting above us. For the first time in my career the sound does not pump me up and make me feel proud to be part of something that has so much passion. For the first time I feel scared about what these fans can unleash.<p>

As I survey the room of players I can see the various degrees of shock and terror in their eyes. We have never encountered a crowd this hostile and after everything that has gone on these last few months no one knows when it will end.

Haymitch gathers us all around and looks at us apprehensively. It makes me nervous that even our hard manager is intimidated by the brewing tension outside.

"In my 40 years of football I have never encountered a crowd like this. You are going to have a hard time of it out there. You need to forget the crowd and play our game. Then we will beat them," he says.

The team all nod their heads but there is a nervousness in it. None of us know if we are prepared for what waits for us outside.

We put our hands together and raise them with a shout to try and pump us up for the game but it doesn't work. The feeling that something bad is going to happen is becoming ever more prominent.

We walk out of the changing room a little uneasily as the match gets ready to start. As hard as it will be we just have to block the crowd out. We have to forget how much they hate us.

We are met with an intimidating wall of noise as we enter the football pitch. A chorus of boos ring out as we emerge. I cannot even hear the sounds of the loud speakers announcing us as they are drowned out by the passionate supporters in red. The small pocket of royal blue in the corner try their hardest to drown the boos out but the anger over the burned down pub is too great and their triumphant songs are quickly swallowed by the jeers of angry United fans.

The noise doesn't let up as we line up for the handshake and only intensifies as we go to our positions on the pitch and wait for the referee's whistle. Even though it is their fans making all the noise even the United players look nervous. Their eyes flits about nervously as they try to take it all in. The United fans shout and bang their feet in the stands and the whole ground rumbles from their efforts. The vibrations reverberate round my whole body.

I quickly scan the stands to find Katniss and her family. Even amongst this all she is still all I can think about. This is the first time I have been in the same place as her for a month. I desperately search for her face as I fear that I am beginning to forget what she looks like. The exact pattern of freckles across her nose and the slender slope of her neck. I just need a glimpse of her before I start.

Finally my eyes zone in on her sitting in her family's box. Gale sits to her side and is speaking about something but she isn't really listening. Her beautiful grey eyes are locked onto my figure.

My heart clenches at the sight of her and my mind struggles to remember why I ever let her go. A thousand good memories surface after just one glimpse of her face. I have to drag my eyes away from her to avoid breaking down right there and then on the pitch.

I take a deep breath to try and recompose myself and get my head in the game. I close my eyes and try to banish the images of her running through my head. As hard as it is going to be I need to forget about her and focus on the game. I open my eyes and the referee blows his whistle commencing the game.

Just like every other game against United it is fierce and frantic. There may be no Gale today but that doesn't stop other members of his team bulldozing through us and putting in dirty tackles. I find myself on my backside on several occasions as they tackle me from behind or tug on my shirt when I am in the air.

Not that our team is much better. Cato gets a yellow card 5 minutes in after he yanks the back of the shirt of one of the United players and hauls him to the ground. The crowd's anger is rubbing off on us and both teams barge and push each other. There is no fluidity or real skill in the game as it becomes more about hurting the other team than playing good football. The referee has to break off several fights throughout the first half and one player from both teams is sent off just before half time as punches are thrown.

The noise in the crowd never lessens. United's stadium is small and compact and the noise is trapped in the bowl of it all. Every tackle or pass is met by either deafening cheers or boos. The noise seems to swirl in the air and wrap itself around me causing me to feel suffocated by it. It is claustrophobic and I have never been so relieved to get back into the changing room at half time.

7 minutes into the second half I owe Rye £100 as he scores a fantastic header that puts us in a lead. As Rye runs to the corner and falls onto his knees the noise in the crowd whips up to a level I didn't know existed. As the players all jump on top of him the angry United fans begin pelting things down at us. Cato gets hit just above the eye with what appears to be a coin and the blood pours down his face as he turns to the crowd and he starts swearing at them in Polish. The medics rush on to try and bandage it up but find it difficult as they try and hold him back to stop him from running into the crowd with his fists raised.

I look around the stadium in disbelief at the scene unfolding around us.

I have never seen anything like this in my 5 years as a professional footballer.

The game carries on with both the crowd and the players getting more angry and hostile. I can barely think above all the noise. It keeps closing in around us and makes me feel claustrophobic. I have to search for Katniss's face in the stands to keep me calm.

Even with all the noise and dirty tackles I think we have done enough to hold on and win the game until a United player takes an obvious dive in front of goal and demands a penalty. I and the United player know that my team didn't touch him and that he fell down at his own will. However the ref sees it differently and rewards the penalty. 2 minutes later the player has stepped up to the penalty spot and sent the ball rippling into the back of the net.

Triumphant cheers swallow me whole as the police struggle to contain the fans who are desperate to rush onto the pitch. My heart sinks as I see another opportunity to beat United slip away.

The full time whistle blows moments after and once again we have failed to beat United as the game ends in a 1-1 draw. My whole body sags in defeat.

But I do not have time to contemplate this recent failure as the crowd finally tips over the edge. The City supporters are furious that they have been denied a famous win because of a poor referee's decision. The United fans are enraged that they did not inflict a humiliating defeat in revenge for burning down their sacred pub.

The fans begin scrambling at the metal partitions that separate the two sets of fans in the stand. Both sets of fans pull and rattle the barriers as they try to reach through and draw blood from each other. I can't quite believe what I am seeing as one group of fans manage to pull down the partitions and swarm into the United section of the stands. Blue and red begin to bleed together as the fans attack each other like they have been threatening to do all day.

Haymitch is waving us all in and the match stewards are rushing out to gather us into the tunnel.

Fans begin to breach the walls at the front of the stands and begin to invade the pitch. I watch in horror as they begin to descend on each other and I rush into the safety of the tunnel. I turn round just in time to catch a glimpse of angry fans swarming the Everdeen box. A look of terror on Katniss's eyes as the crowd swallow her family up is the last thing I see as the tunnel doors are closed behind me.

I bend down to catch my breath as the door of the tunnel is closed behind me. I can still hear the thumping and banging against the wooden door as the fans outside have gone mad. Panic and fear over not knowing what is happening to Katniss overwhelms me. Part of me wants to fight the crowds just so I can get to her and make sure she is safe.

I look up at Haymitch with horrified eyes.

"Come on kid. We need to get out of here," he says as he pats a hand on my shoulder.

I nod my head lamely as the fear grips my heart over Katniss's fate.

* * *

><p>I have never seen a set of players get changed so fast in their lives. No one bothers with a shower as the noise and vibrations from up above us continue to rage and rattle us. I have to concentrate on my breathing as the feeling of being trapped begins to overtake me. There is noise and shaking coming from every direction we turn and I suddenly long to be out in the open and far away from here.<p>

Riot police with plastic shields and batons come to take us back to our bus. I think how crazy it is that riot police are needed to escort a football team. All we do is try to put a ball in the back of the net.

The police tell us all to duck our heads and keep low as we push our way to the bus. The noise is so much sharper and louder out here and the intensity of it sends terror through my bone. I don't look up as I feel things land on top of my head before they bounce off my back into the crowd. I stumble on the first step of the bus as I feel an angry fan take a swipe at my head. It takes a moment for me to regain my composure but a shove from Rye who stands behind me is enough to make me scramble up the last few steps.

I sigh as I slump into the nearest seat and lean my head back against it. I close my eyes as I take a deep breath and try to block out what is happening outside. I open my eyes again when I feel the bus jolt and begin to move. I brave a look at what is happening outside.

I am met with a sight of complete carnage.

The police have not managed to keep the two sets of fans apart and blue on red fills my eyes as the two sets of fans punch and kick and trample on each other. It is like watching something out of a nature documentary as animalist urges take over and they fight each other with teeth and nails.

I did not know humans could react in such a way.

The crowd of people is so thick that the bus struggles to get through and United fans take another opportunity to rattle and shake us again. It starts with a loud thump on the left hand side of the bus that causes the whole team to jump at the sound. We all look around at each other with scared and apprehensive eyes.

More thumps follow on the other side follow as the banging of fists against metal begin. Some players jump with every bang and rattle of the bus. Our goalkeeper closes his eyes and leans forward placing his hands over his ears to try and block it all out. The United fans swarm the bus and the hammering of their fists gets louder and more forceful. The bus rocks and shakes from the vibrations. The banging is insistent and I have to grip the arms of my seat to keep myself steady as my body is jolted forward with every rattle and shake of the bus.

We are coins trapped in a piggy bank with a child desperately banging on it to try and get us out. My heart pounds with fear and anxiety as I pray for the walls of the bus to hold up. The goalkeeper has now reverted to rocking back and forth, muttering things in German, as it all becomes too much for him.

Finally the bus manages to find some free space and surges forward. I turn to look at the scene of devastation we are leaving behind. My panic over Katniss is still evident and I desperately hope that she has got out of this unharmed. The thought of anything happening to her makes the bile in my stomach begin to rise up.

The fighting is still raging behind us and several people lie on the ground injured or bleeding. Just as the bus turns to exit the stadium I catch sight of a little girl.

She can't be much older than 11 or 12 and has a petite frame and curly black hair. She wears a red Panem United strip and a red and white United scarf is wrapped around her neck. Her skin is dark and there is an innocence about her that makes me want to reach out and wrap her in my arms.

But it wouldn't matter. She lies on the ground motionless. Her brown eyes staring blankly up at the sky. There is a large gash on her head and the blood has dried as it leaked out her scalp. The people around her don't seem to notice and carry on fighting and hitting each other as they trample over her small body completely oblivious.

I don't need to be any closer to know that the girl won't be going to school on Monday. Her last breaths will remain in this cold and angry stadium.

I tear my eyes away just in time for me to lean forward and throw up all over my shoes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Phew! That was an intense chapter to write! I promise things are going to start to get better again in the next chapter. The events in this one are going to be a big wake up call for both the Everdeens and the Mellarks.**

**Thanks to everyone you continues to read and support this story. You make the writing process so much more enjoyable.**


End file.
